Concrete Angel
by gleekgurrl
Summary: Blaine has been abused by his dad for as long as he could remember. His family recentally moved to Lime, Ohio. Here he meets a bullied boy named Kurt. When thier worlds collide, can Blaine keep his abusive dad a secret? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone! I'm gleekgurrl! I was listening to this song a few nights ago and thought that this would be a cute fanfic. Tell me what you think. So here goes nothing.**

Blaine Anderson woke up on the floor to his alarm clock. Each beep was like a shot gun going off in his brain._ What the hell happened last night? _He thought to him self He tried to get up but fell, his head throbbing. It all came flowing back. His father had gotten upset thatBlaine was upstairs helping his mother into bed; she passed out form to much alcohol, and not doing his chores. His father had been abusive for as long as he could remember but it all got worse a year ago whenBlaine told his father he was gay. Let it be known that his dad is an extreme homophobe. Blaine hadn't known at the time that his dad would have flipped. The only thing he remembered was confessing to his dad and waking up in a hospital the next day with three broken ribs, a broken arm, and a fractured skull. People in his old town in Indiana started to catch on that he was being hurt by someone whenBlaine's kept using the same excuse over and over again. Things didn't been getting any better after the move. His father was snapping at him all the time. He would be abused for the stupidest things, a smack for forgetting things, a punch for talking back, and nasty name calling for no reason at couldn't do anything about finally got the strength to pull him self up and hobble over to the mirror.

"Shit," he mumbled to him self. He had a horrible purple bruise on his left eye. His lip was cut and swollen. He looked like crap. But he had to admit that the black eye made him look like a badass. Hopefully people would just leave him alone. He wouldn't mind being known the new, mysterious badass, if that meant being left alone.

He quickly got dressed; he wore a white tee and a leather jacket. He slid on denim jeans and black converse. He gelled his hair and looked in the mirror. He groaned, still looking like crap, he slid down the stairs. He snuck past the kitchen, he would skip breakfast today. He was use to it, it's not like his father actually fed him, Blaine would most of the time have to sneak food from him. Not risking his father's post wrath, he just ran out the door. He sighed in relief to see his dad's car was gone; he probably left in a furious rage to go sleep with his secretary or something. Just the thought of his dad sleeping with another woman other than his mom was sickening. Blaine just hopped on his motorcycle and drove to his knew school, what was it called? Oh, yeah, McKinley.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel woke up and groaned. He didn't want to go to school today, due to all of the bullies harassing him each day, but he had to go. He had a very important job to do to day. He was assigned to show around a new kid today. How the hell he was supposed to find him, let alone know what he looked like, was beyond him. All he knew was he was supposed to hunt down a one Blaine Anderson.<p>

Kurt got up and started his daily skin care ritual. He finished and picked out an outfit. He chose a simple gray sweater and dark skinny jeans. He didn't want to scare away a new kid with his super fashion just yet. Maybe this kid could sing, maybe this kid would want to join glee, maybe this kid would want to actually want to be friends with Kurt. He knew he was getting ahead of him self. He didn't even know who this kid was. He could only imagine.

Kurt ran and woke up his step brother Finn. He knew they would be late if he didn't wake him up soon. Finn was like a zombie in the morning, he had the speed of one too. Finn just groaned and rolled over. It really pissed Kurt off when people ignored him. So Kurt retorted to his usual way of waking Finn up. Kurt grabbed the spray bottle from the bed side table and fired at will.

"WHAT THE HELL, KURT!" Finn yelled pulling off his drenched shirt and throwing it in Kurt's direction. Kurt dogged it.

"You need to wake up," Kurt said smugly," I have to show a new kid around school today and I'm leaving in thirty minuets so hurry your ass up or find another ride, now if you excuse me, I'm going to go make muffins." Kurt turned and went to the kitchen leaving a very confused and a very wet Finn alone to change.

* * *

><p>"Morning kiddo." Burt Hummel said as Kurt walked into the kitchen. Kurt groaned something that some what sounded like 'good morning'. He walked and grabbed a granola bar and waited for Finn.<p>

Finn trudged down the stares. Kurt chucked a granola bar at his head.

"Dude, Why?" Finn asked looking like a kicked puppy. "If this is about last night, I said I was sorry and would pay for the damage."

"Finny, what did you do this time?" Carol Hudson, Finn's biological mom, asked nibbling on a piece of toast.

"Mom, I promise I didn't mean too," Finn started, "well, Kurt was in his room and I wanted to show him the skateboard Puck brought over for the history project. So I, uh, rode it into his room and the wheel got stuck on the carpet and I fell off and hit the wall and there's now a whole on the wall where my head went through."

Carol looked furious at Finn's stupidity, while Burt and Kurt were in the corner trying not to laugh. Carol sighed, "We'll have to fix that this weekend, Kurt."

Kurt looked at the clock. "Crap," He said, "Finn, eat that and get in the car."

* * *

><p>Blaine got off his motorcycle; it will be different starting school in the half way through September. He would have started in August with the rest of the students. But his dad came home drunk the night before and beat the shit out of Blaine. It was bad he was hospitalized for five weeks with the claimed story of being mugged.<p>

Blaine swung the entrance of the school open. He entered the halls; everyone was staring, pointing, and whispering. He walked into the office, and stopped dead in his tracks. Standing there was a boy. He was gorgeous. His eyes were striking, a beautiful cyan blue. He was an angel; maybe senior year wouldn't be so bad.

The boy came walking up to him, he had a questionable look on his face.

"Are you Blaine Anderson?" The boy spoke, his voice was beautiful, nice and smooth. He was staring him giving a curious look.

"Yeah, who are you?" he asked. Ok, it kind of sounded like he snapped at him but he didn't mean to.

"I'm Kurt Hummel," he huffed, "I happen to be the person showing you around." He had a bit of an attitude, but Blaine liked it.

"Well, hello Kurt, I'm sorry for snapping. I've just had a, um, _ruff_ morning." Blaine emphasized the word 'ruff'. He was definitely not going to tell this kid his story.

"Oh," Kurt's attitude changed almost immediately. He almost looked ashamed, "Sorry, allot of the jocks here are asses."

Blaine chuckled, and than clutched his eye. It hurt badly, his dad showed no mercy last night.

"Are you ok? Because that's quite a shiner you've got there." Kurt smirked.

"I-I can be a klutz." Blaine said nervously.

"Oh, ok," Kurt said sounded unconvinced. "Let's show you around."


	2. Chapter 2

Concrete Angel

Chapter 2:

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone, its gleekgurrl! Let it be known I know absolutely no French and I'm a Spanish 1 student and I barely know anything, so sorry if I screw things up. So I'm on vacation because of spring break so I'll most likely have a few more updates this week. I'm open to suggestions for the story. So if you have any good drama, angst, romance, or humor ideas. Let me know! **

Kurt knew Blaine was lying to him, Finn's a klutz, and Kurt should know he did ruin Kurt's wall last night. After all the dumbass things Finn has done none of them have ever given him a black eye. And he's done some pretty dumb things. But who cares, Blaine is hot. Kurt's just met him, but it seems like he's known him forever. Blaine looks like he's in pain, somewhere behind those eyes. Speaking of eyes, THOSE EYES! Oh. My. God. They're a perfect blend of amber, caramel, and honey; they are almost impossible to explain.

"And this is your first period." Kurt said pointing him to the Spanish 4 classroom. "Sorry for this extremely dumb question but you speak Spanish?"

Blaine smiled, "Sí, yo hablo español muy bien." (Yes, I speak Spanish very well.)Kurt looked lost.

"Je parle le français. Je ne vous comprends pas." (I speak French. I do not understand you.) Kurt said.

"French? Nice, I tried that, and failed epically." Blaine snickered. Kurt laughed. The five minuet bell rang.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you around?" Kurt asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

"Yeah, I still don't know my way around the school yet, so maybe we could meet up at lunch?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Ok! I mean, yeah sure." Kurt said. _ACT COOL, KURT! _He thought to himself.

"Great, meet you by your locker?"

"Yeah! It's a date." Kurt said, taking all his willpower not to jump up and down.

"'Kay, see you then." Blaine said turning to enter his classroom. Kurt started so walk away with a stupid grin on his face. But stopped, _HOLY SHIT! _His mind yelled, _I LITERALLY JUST TOLD HIM THAT US MEETING FOR LUNCH WAS A DATE! AND HE DIDN'T FREAK OUT AND CALL ME A HOMO! Wait, is he gay too?_

Kurt's mind raced through anything that might give him a a hope to believe Blaine was gay. The final bell rang, and he was still in the middle of the hall.

"Shit!" Kurt yelled running toward History.

* * *

><p><em>Holy crap, holy crap.<em> Blaine couldn't think straight._ Did Kurt really like him? Was he even gay? Calm down Blaine, don't fuck this up. _Blaine was fidgeting. He desperately wanted to know. But he didn't want to screw up and tell Kurt that he thought he was gorgeous and have Kurt be a straight boy with a love for fashion or something.

All of a sudden a wad of paper hit his head. He looked around and saw a blonde cheerleader, what were they called? Oh, yeah Cheerios. She mouthed what looked like 'open it'

_Hi! I'm Brittany!_

Blaine looked at the paper before writing a response.

_**Hi Brittany. I'm Blaine.**_

He tossed it back.

_You're cute._

_**I'm also gay.**_

_So is my unicorn! You two would make cute unicorn babies! :) _

_**Your unicorn?**_

_Yeah! Kurtiekins! _

Blaine froze. Is this the Kurt he's thinking of? He could only hope, He has to find out.

_**Kurt? As in Hummel?**_

_Yeah silly! Are you new or something?_

_YES! _He nearly shouted Kurt is gay! Kurt is gay! Kurt is-

"SENOIR ANDERSON." Senora Gomez screeched, "Since you are new here I shall give you a warning, Brittany, please no more notes."

"Okie Dokie, Senora!" Brittany said.

Soon after the bell signaled the end of first period. Only a few more till their 'date.'

* * *

><p>The lunch bell rang. Kurt walked to his locker. Blaine was leaning up against it. God, he looked irresistible, Kurt had to remind himself that he was probably straight as a line.<p>

"Hi," Kurt said nervously.

"Sup…Unicorn Kurtiekins." Blaine snickered. He was making fun of him! He knew he was gay!

"Excuse me?" Kurt snapped, enraged that someone he helped out was making fun of him. Then he looked at Blaine's face. His eyes were huge, well his good eye anyway, he looked stunned.

"I, uh, Brittany told me you were her unicorn?" Blaine said with a really confused look on his face.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize, uh, never mind." Kurt said, crap he ruined his shot.

"Um, this might be awkward but I know you're gay." Blaine said. _CRAP, CRAP, CRAP._

"Oh, I'll just go." Kurt said turning, god, this was awkward.

"Hey! Where 'ya going?" Blaine asked, once again his cute confusion look took over his face.

"I'm leaving you alone, I would hate to be 'accused' of 'turning you gay'" Kurt snapped at the shorter boy.

"Who's accusing you? I've always been gay."


	3. Chapter 3

Concrete Angel

Chapter 3:

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone! It's gleekgurrl. I want to give a special shout out to Trixter666. WOOH! FIRST COMMENT! :) You made me feel special. Then my sister ignored me and I got sad. O well, the story must go on! But first if your confused about the story in any way just tell me and I'll clarify. Ok I'm done…Klisses! **

"Y-you're gay to?" Kurt said in shock.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Blaine questioned a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"NO!" Kurt practically shrieked, "I mean that's absolutely no problem at all, so how about lunch?"

"Sure, but I'm not all that hungry." Blaine said, he was lying through his teeth. He was starving; he hadn't had anything to eat since Sunday morning, and it was Monday afternoon.

"Ok, well, I can get to know you." Kurt smiled. They entered the lunch room and got in line. Blaine's stomach rumbled, it wasn't that he was super hungry. He can go five days at most with little to no food now of days. Kurt got a salad and an apple. Kurt bought his food and tossed the apple at Blaine's hands.

"Eat, you shouldn't skip lunch." Kurt said giving him a stern look.

"Thanks, mom." Blaine said with an eye roll.

"You're welcome, Darling." Kurt said. Blaine snickered. Kurt led him to a table full of different people. He recognized a few people form some classes. There was a special blonde sitting by a boy in a wheel chair.

"BLAINEYBOO!" Brittany squealed, hopping up and running to him. She jumped into him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm making Kurtiekins jealous so he'll make a move on you fast." Brittany whispered into his ear as she clung onto him for dear life.

"Um, thanks Britt?" Blaine said releasing her. She winked and skipped away, leaving Blaine standing there with a room full of eyes on him holding his apple awkwardly.

"What was that all about?" He heard Kurt say beside him. Blaine chuckled.

"She said she was making you jealous so you'd make a move on me faster." Kurt's cheeks flushed, and Blaine smiled as they made their way to the table of confused people.

"Oh, no! He can't sit here Glee members only!" a girl screeched from across the table.

"Rachel, shut the fuck up. New white boy, take a seat." A black girl from across the table said. Blaine smiled and took a seat with Kurt on one side and the end of the table on the other.

"Thanks Mercedes." Kurt said sitting between Blaine and a pretty Latino cheerio. She threw her arm around Kurt.

"So Kurtsie, finally catch a boy? I've got to say he's hot," The Latino winked, "And the black eye makes him look all badass."

"Shut up Santana." Blaine saw Kurt blushing wildly. God he was cute when he blushed. Completely ignoring him, Santana looked past Kurt to Blaine.

"Got a name, noob?" Santana asked him.

"Blaine Anderson." He mumbled nibbling on his apple.

"Quiet one aren't we?" She smiled, she looked like trouble. Blaine would remember this one. He picked at his apple, she reminded him of his mom. She was like a slippery snake; she was sweet till you piss her off or if she's full of alcohol.

"Sweetie, are you gonna tell us what happened to your eye?" Mercedes asked sweetly.

"Sorry what?" Blaine asked.

"Your eye, and lip and, damn boy were you hit by a car or something?" Mercedes laughed.

"I, um, well, I'm prone to danger. So I get hurt, heal, then I hurt myself bad again, and the cycle continues." Blaine said taking a big bite out of his apple so he didn't have to answer anymore questions. He knew that when he would get better his dad would beat the shit out of him because he got mad or mostly for no good reason

"Oh, ok, just tell us when the cycle is about to start over so we can stay as far away from you as possible." Mercedes laughed. Other people at the table started to drift into separate conversations.

* * *

><p>"Time for me to get to know the mysterious Blaine Anderson." Kurt said turning to him.<p>

"There's not much to know." He mumbled nervously. He never let people get close to him. It was a dangerous thing, if they found out his dad would most likely literally kill him. His dad always scared or hurt anyone or anything that wanted to get close to Blaine his dad wanted Blaine to feel pain at all times. God, Blaine hated him.

"Let's start with where you moved from." He asked.

"Fort Wayne, Indiana." Blaine mumbled, _don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact._ His brain repeated over and over again.

"Oh, that's not to far from here. What's Indiana like? Did you like it." Kurt asked smiling.

"It sucks. Nothing really interesting, we've got corn, roads, and more corn. That's it." Blaine said. Maybe he could trust Kurt. Blaine has to try.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound fun. So, next question, do you have any siblings?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, one, her name is Olivia." Blaine smiled. Olivia was the light of his life. She was strong for a five year old.

"Aw. That's a cute name. How old is she and what does she look like." Kurt said. He had his chin resting in the palm of his right hand.

"She's five, and she's got long, loose dark curls. She's really short for her age. She as an olive skin tone, and freckles on the bridge of her nose; she calls them angel kisses. And she has these gorgeous caramel eyes." Blaine said he loved his sister. She was the only person he loves.

"She sounds adorable. I hope I get to meet her." Kurt said.

"Me, too." Blaine smiled back. They were staring into each others eyes. Kurt coughed.

"Well, how about next question?" Kurt asked, Blaine nodded, "What are your parents like."

His whole world froze. _How the hell are you getting out of this one Anderson?_ He thought, he knew he shouldn't have let this boy, who he just met, ask him personal questions. He felt like he might be sick. But he knew he couldn't, he needed to keep the apple down. God only knows when his next meal will be.

"Blaine? Are you ok? You look green." Kurt looked worried, Blaine started sweating.

"Um, I-I need to go sorry I'll see y-you late Kurt. T-thanks for the apple." Blaine sprinted from the cafeteria, leaving a very confused Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>Blaine ran as fast as he could. He turned randomly into a room and started dry heaving. With every stomach contraction he had to force the food to stay down. <em>Keep it together Anderson.<em> He thought.

"Are you ok?" Blaine whipped around to see a curly haired teacher standing over him. This must be his classroom. Blaine looked around to see chairs on risers, a choir room. Blaine loved to sing, but he rarely did because his dad would call him a fag and beat him.

"M'fine." Blaine groaned. The teacher helped him to his feet.

"Ok?" the teacher said unconvinced," I'm Mr. Schuester. The Glee director." The man said extending his hand.

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine said gripping his hand.

"You can call me Mr. Schue. Can I ask you a question?" He asked, Blaine nodded. "Can you sing?"


	4. Chapter 4

Concrete Angel

Chapter 4:

**A/N:**

***smashes face on keyboard***

**Ugh I'm so mad! I wrote this whole chapter and it didn't save! Now I have to write it again! GRRR! **

***sighs* **

**Oh well, I guess I'll write it again and make it twice as awesome! Ha, I'm telling you this because I don't want to be mean…but I'm from Indiana so if I make fun of this state I'm mostly making fun of me and my dumb-as-bricks friends. :) So no offence! I'm so sorry if I offend someone! Any way there's a song in this chapter! Here's the link ****.com/watch?v=3HPi6DTf40A&feature=related**** Start this song on the *. The song is Bruised and scarred by Mayday Parade. I love this song and I thought that this song is very…Blaineish :) Ok, on to the story! *Klisses***

Blaine gaped at the man. He wants to know if he could sing?_ HELL, YES!_ He wanted to scream.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess I'm ok" Blaine said. This guy must be desperate his first impression of him was seeing Blaine practically vomit on his classroom floor and he asks if he could sing?

"Great! How would you like to try out for the Glee club?" Mr. Schue asked, with a toothy, friendly grin on his face.

"Uh-"

"I mean Kurt has probably already asked you. I see he's showing you around." Mr. Schue added, never losing his grin.

"Oh, uh, ok I guess I'll try." Blaine said trying not to smile.

"Perfect, come by on Thursday so you can audition." Mr. Schue said turning to leave.

"Wait!" Blaine yelled, Mr. Schue turned back with a confused look on his face, "Can I audition today? I already have a song I can perform."

Mr. Schue smiled and nodded. Great! maybe he could fit in here; he didn't have much friend in Indiana due to his father. This could be beneficial to him, and it could be a perfect excuse to learn about Kurt.

* * *

><p>"What's his problem?" Tina asks leaning against Mike, who's engrossed in Finn's skateboard fiasco story.<p>

"I-I'm not sure, I just asked him a question and he nearly barfed on me!" Kurt said honestly worried out of his mind. What did he say? Did he over step?

"When ever I'm sick Lord Tubbington makes me soup." Brittany added at the other end of the table.

"That's nice Britt, but that kid is odd. I mean just look at him, black eye, cut lip, and extremely secretive." Santana said suspiciously, "He's hiding something."

"Girls, let it go, he's just a guy from Indiana." Kurt said with an eye roll.

"Indiana is a state of wakadoos!" Rachel yelled, "He's dangerous! He's probably an escaped convict!"

"My dad's side of the family is from Indiana," Artie said," And that whole side of the family have issues. Like my cousin, Terry, is in a mental hospital for being addicted to huffing glue, so people from Indiana are seriously off their rockers."

"Artie, we all know your dad is insane! It's pretty obvious where he gets it, his family!" Kurt yelled.

"He's just sensitive about his new boyfriend." Tina smirked.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Kurt yelled again.

"Ok, ok, Kurt calm down. Just go and I don't know check on him." Mercedes said.

"I think he need some time alone so I'll catch up with him sixth period for chemistry" Kurt said biting his nail.

* * *

><p>Classes passed and sixth period came around, Kurt waited for Blaine to walk in. When he did he just smiled nervously at Kurt, and Kurt returned it. Blaine took a seat next to Kurt as the bell rang.<p>

"Sorry for that episode in the cafeteria." Blaine whispered, "I've had a ruff day today."

"I'm sorry about the jocks, their like that with everyone." Kurt said with a sympathetic look.

"I still don't get what you mean by the jocks being _asses_ or _like that with everyone_." Blaine questioned as the teacher talked to the class, welcoming Blaine.

"You mean you haven't been bullied yet?" Kurt said with a quizzical look. "Does anyone else know you gay besides the Glee club? Which you should totally try out for." He added casually, which made Blaine snicker.

"I'll keep that in mind and no, no one else knows about me yet but you guys. Why, are you bullied? 'Cause I can rearrange some faces for you." Blaine smirked, god, Blaine was um charming? That's kind of the word Kurt was looking for.

"Ha, I am bullied, but there's no need to 'rearrange' their faces." Kurt smiled; he turned to see Blaine's face. It had an angry, raged look. "Uh, are you ok?"

"Fine, but I want to talk to these people who are hurting you, because no one should be made fun of for who they are." Blaine growled, "If I wanted, god I don't know, dance through the halls at school, damn it, I should be able to. Just like you should be able to hold hands with, someone like, like _me_ in the hall!" He huffed and sat back in his chair. His mind was racing. He was mostly wondering what the fuck he just said, and how the hell the teacher didn't hear it. Kurt gaped at him.

"You'd really stand up for me?" Kurt asked his cyan blue eyes wide. _YES! I would because I think I love you!_ He wanted to yell. Then he realized what he was about to yell, how could he really be in love with someone he'd known for less that a day? Kurt looked beautiful, not like Blaine was going to tell him that. They had just met this morning.

"Yeah, I mean were friends right?" Blaine asked, he knew he blew it when he saw Kurt's eye shrink a bit.

"Yeah of course we are." Kurt smiled. But he felt like dying inside.

"Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson! Quiet down!" Mr. Shappel, the chemistry teacher yelled. Kurt gave Blaine an apologetic look for getting him in trouble. Blaine shrugged, He lost his shot at telling Kurt that he likes, and possibly loves, him.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he walked into the choir room. He took his normal seat as the bell rang. God, why didn't Blaine like him the way he liked him? Blaine probably was only looking for a friend at this moment in time, but he could show some interest. There have been times that Kurt thought that they were flirting but Kurt's so oblivious to when he is and isn't flirting. He was utterly screwed. Mr. Schuster's voice broke his trance.<p>

"Before we begin, who'd like to hear an audition?" Mr. Schue said all excited. There was gasps and whisper. Everyone was wondering who it was. Everyone followed Mr. Schue to the auditorium.

"I met this person in an 'odd' situation, but this person would like to try out. Go ahead." Mr. Schue said.

* "HIT IT!" Kurt heard a familiar voice yell. The sound of electric guitars filled the air. Blaine walked out onto the stage smiling nervously as he opened his mouth to sing.

_It all goes back to the first kiss_  
><em>It was the one I thought I'd never miss<em>  
><em>Maybe we were one of the lucky ones<em>  
><em>Maybe I'm just not quite strong enough<em>

_This was supposed to be the easy part_  
><em>But breaking down is what I found hard<em>  
><em>Now I'm wearing this smile that I don't believe in<em>  
><em>Inside I feel like screaming<em>

Holy shit, Blaine had possibly one of the best voices of all the people in Glee. And that's sating allot considering he thought he was one of the bests. Blaine gripped the mic and stand.

_She gave me every reason to believe I'd found the one_  
><em>But my doubts somehow they sold me out<em>

He ripped the mic from the stand and started nodding his head to the lyrics.

_I'm bruised and scarred_  
><em>Save me from this broken heart<em>  
><em>All my love will slowly fade and fall apart<em>  
><em>Someone please sing this lovesick melody<em>  
><em>Call my name if you're afraid<em>  
><em>I'm just a kiss away<em>

Blaine ran off the stage and grabbed Mike and Puck to come on stage with him. Blaine returns to the stage in time to sing the next verse. And they joined in for the echo.

_I'm finding out in the hardest way_  
><em>The consequence of every mistake I've ever made<em>  
><em>Baby what's it like to be alone?<em>  
><em>(Baby, what's it like to be alone)<em>  
><em>I don't want to know, I don't want to know<em>

_She gave me every reason to believe I'd found the one_  
><em>But my doubts somehow they sold me out<em>

Blaine kicked the stand to the side and then searched the crowd for Kurt. Kurt's eyes were large; he had a faint smile on his face. Blaine smiled.

_I'm bruised and scarred_  
><em>Save me from this broken heart<em>  
><em>All my love will slowly fade and fall apart<em>  
><em>Someone please sing this lovesick melody<em>  
><em>Call my name if you're afraid<em>  
><em>I'm just a kiss away<em>

Mike hopped out and started some illiterate dance moves. Blaine stared for a few seconds and joined in. He could only hope he was making a good impression on the club.

_So baby be honest_  
><em>Is this what you wanted?<em>  
><em>We lost what we started<em>  
><em>And found out much more than we want to know<em>  
><em>(More than we want to know)<em>  
><em>About how we're letting go<em>  
><em>(About how we're letting go)<em>

Blaine popped the mic on the stand, grabbed the bottom of the stand and tilted it. He shot a glance in Kurt's direction. Their eyes met, and Blaine winked. Blaine could see Kurt's breath get stuck in his throat.

_So baby be honest_  
><em>Is this what you wanted?<em>  
><em>We lost what we started<em>  
><em>And found out much more than we want to know<em>

Blaine closed his eyes and pulled the mic off the stand once again to finish.

_I'm bruised and scarred_  
><em>Save me from this broken heart<em>  
><em>All my love will slowly fade and fall apart<em>  
><em>Someone please sing this lovesick melody<em>  
><em>Call my name if you're afraid<em>  
><em>I'm just a kiss away<em>

The song came to an end Blaine was panting and it was quiet for a few seconds. Mr. Schue was the first to talk.

"So, what do you guys think?" He asked.

The room erupted and there was yells of praise that god had sent them a gift.

"So," Blaine started still panting, "Am I in?"


	5. Chapter 5

Concrete Angel

Chapter 5:

**A/N:**

***flails***

**Poor Blainey, he has conflicted feeling….well who wouldn't if you had the shit beaten out of them and then started to fall in love. I'd be a little skeptical. Ugh my thighs hurt…I fell asleep tanning on the beach and now I can't get into a comfortable position with my laptop :( Well, enough of me. I want to give a shout out to AshtrayTragedyM.D! Your comment about Mr. Schue is very accurate. Thanks for reviewing they make me happy, and shotofwhiskey….HOLLA TO MY INDIANA HOMIES! On to the story, *Klisses***

"White Bo-I mean Blaine; we'd be idiots if we didn't take you." Mercedes said hands on her hips.

"Yeah man, that was _amazing_!" Finn yelled. Blaine smiled, he could care less what the other thought. He was mainly trying to impress Kurt. Who was staring at him, it was obvious he was trying not smile like a dork.

"So, what'd you think?" Blaine said walking toward Kurt.

"It was INCREDIABLE!" Kurt yelled throwing his arms into the air.

"Thanks, I hope I can see you sing soon." Blaine said. Kurt had a faint flush on his cheeks.

"Yeah hopefully soon." Kurt said. Blaine went to respond but was cut off.

"Ok, let's get working! We've got to get Blaine caught up" Mr. Schue said.

* * *

><p>Glee ended and Blaine and Kurt swapped numbers and parted with seeming awkward goodbyes, Kurt gave Blaine his address so that he could come and rehearse when ever he wanted to do. Blaine didn't want to go home. Home meant that he was tormented and made fun of by the ones who were supposed to love him. But he had to; he had to get home before Olivia. His mom would either be drunk out of her mind or have a huge hangover, either way she would be in no condition to watch a five year old. She got home from day care at 4 and school got out at 2:55. He lived a good thirty minuets away.<p>

Blaine pulled his motorcycle into the drive was right when Marilyn, the carpooler, pulled in.

"Blainey!" Olivia squealed jumping out of the van. She threw her 'Hello Kitty' book bag and ran to him as she continued to shout his name; she engulfed his legs in an enormous hug.

"Hey Livie," Blaine smiled lovingly down at the girl who resembled him, "Thanks Marilyn!"

"Bye-bye Mariwyn!" Livie yelled. It was adorable how she couldn't say 'Marilyn.'

"You're welcome Blaine! See you tomorrow Liv! Take care!" Marilyn yelled from the window.

"Come on Liv; let's go get you a snack." Blaine said picking up her bag and extending his hand to her. She took his hand, her hand were so small. Her whole body was small; she barely had anything to eat at home. God she had to wear the same fucking dress to school each day because they couldn't afford another outfit. Blaine feels sick knowing that his sister could be on the verge of starving to death and he had no power to help. He would get a job if he could, but his dad forbids him from getting.

"Yay! A cookie?" Olivia asked, her amber eyes glowing with happiness. Blaine wondered how she could be so happy with nothing, even when their dad beat them on a regular basis.

"Ok, Livie, how about an Oreo?" Blaine asked. Her eyes grew with super joy.

"Really? Thank you so much, Blainey!" Livie yelled. Blaine smiled, but he wanted to cry. No five year old should get so excited about just one Oreo. They should be excited about huge candy bars or large cookies. But they didn't have any of those.

Blaine picked her up, and she giggled wildly. Blaine plopped her down on the couch next to her bag. She jumped to open it and pull something. Blaine left to the kitchen to get her a cookie. Blaine winced when he saw the broken plate on the floor. That plate was thrown at him as he stormed to his room where his dad beat the shit out of him.

Blaine entered the room with an Oreo and small glass of milk. Livie was sitting there with a piece of paper clung to her chest. She was smiling huge and patted the cushion next to her on the old couch.

"What's that sweetie?" Blaine asked sitting down the cookie and milk. She immediately climbed into his lap when he sat down.

"Mariwyn told us to draw a fairy tale picture of us." Livie started, "so other kids started to draw themselves as fairies and princesses and princes. But I drew you and your prince." Blaine's eyes grew; he wondered what the she meant. Livie had been the only one who accepted Blaine. She even loved him twice as much because she new he was super 'special'. She held out the paper. She was a fabulous artist for a five year old.

The picture was of two stick figures. He looked at the one that was obviously him. It has curly black hair and a gold crow that matched his two gold dot eyes. It had a huge red smile. The followed the arm to where it met the other figures hand. He gaped at the picture. The boy had neat chestnut hair. A light blue crown was placed on his head. The crown matched the figures dot eyes. he had a light pink smile. Right in between them was a red heart.

Holy shit his sister drew KURT as his prince. How the hell did she know?

"Liv, where did you come up with this person?" Blaine asked her.

"I saw him! Mariwyn took us to a tire shop to get the wheelies checked on the van." Livie smiled, "He smiled at me. He had a pretty voice, I told him to sing to me. He sang me Candles. You know? The one you sing me every night. That's when I knew he was your prince."

Blaine sat there staring at the picture. He smiled, _well he's Livie approved._ Blaine thought.

"Well, Liv, we should get you homework done before dad gets home." Blaine said, putting Liv on the couch next to him. Livie stared at Blaine, her smile faded. Blaine turned and started on his chemistry homework.

"Blainey?" Livie said tugging on his sleeve.

"Hmm?" Blaine hummed her. She leaned in and touched his eye lightly.

"Did daddy hurt you last night?" Livie said a tear in her eye, "Because daddy shouldn't do that."

Blaine felt a tear in his eye. Livie placed the picture in his hands.

"Read the bottom." Liv said. How did he miss the delicate handwriting on the bottom?

_To: Blainey_

_Courage!_

_Love, Livie_

Blaine felt his lip quiver. He started to cry, a silent sob. God, he was weak. Livie flung her arms around his neck.

"Please don't cry Blainey. Mariwyn helped me with the spelling. And I want you to keep it. You tell me to be strong and have courage all the time. So I thought that you could use some to, especially not that your at a new school. It was hard my first day to." Livie said tears running down her soft cheeks. Blaine squeezed her tighter. He really needed this.

"Livie guess what?" Blaine said in between tears.

"What Blainey?" Livie hiccupped.

"I think I met my prince at school today."

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS THAT GOD DAMNED FAG!" Blaine heard from downstairs. <em>Damn it, <em>he thought. He had just tucked in Livie for the night.

"TOM CALM THE HELL DOWN!" Blaine heard his mom yell from down stares. Blaine heard clomps of feet coming up the stares. Blaine wanted to curl into a ball and disappear.

"OPEN UP FAG! WANT TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU DIDN'T PUT AWAY THE MILK!" his dad bellowed throwing the door open. Blaine felt a stinging pain on his cheek. He jumped off the bed._ Really? _He thought,_ He's upset about milk._ "I THOUGHT I TOUGHT YOU A LESSION LAST NIGHT!"

"Dad, please, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

_BAM!_

His fist hit the bridge of Blaine's nose. Blaine felt the bone break. The blow sent his falling backwards. He hit his head on his desk; it cut a long gash into his head. He felt faint, but this feeling was quickly filled with pain. His left hand, which he used to break his fall, slammed onto the floor, knuckles first.

"There, I hope I don't have to waste another punch on you this week, fag." His dad hissed, "You make me sick, you know what? Leave, just leave. I've had enough of you!"

Blaine didn't need to be told twice; he grabbed his keys and was off. He hopped on his bike, glad he got the opportunity to tuck Livie in so his horrible dad didn't have to. His head throbbed; he had no clue where he was going to go. All he knew was that he wanted to get as far away from his father as fucking possible. He turned down a peaceful road.

_30 mph….40 mph..._

He gained speed. God, why was he so weak. Of course, he only was around his father. He wished he was stronger. _Courage Blainey!_ Livie's sweet voice said in his head. Tears streamed down his face.

_50 mph…60 mph…_

If Kurt were to see him like this…Oh, Kurt. He was a failure. Maybe his father was right; maybe he was a useless piece of shit. All his dads insults played through his mind, the tears came harder blurring his vision.

_70 mph…80 mph…_

He couldn't even take care of the one person that he loved, and knew loved him back. The most important thing in the world was dying a slow death. He thought more of Kurt. He bet that Kurt didn't like him, or would ever love him. He didn't deserve love. The world blew past him.

_90 mph…100 mph…_

It all happened so fast. The car in front of him, which came out of no where, stopped. He went to clutch the break, but felt searing pain in his left hand as he clutched it. He quickly removed his left hand. His bike swerved and hit the cars back left wheel. This sent his body flying. It was all slow motion like in the movies. _God, why didn't he grab his helmet. _He thought as his head slammed into a tree. He heard car doors slamming and people to rushing toward him and then nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Concrete Angel

Chapter 6:

**A/N:**

***Squeals* **

**I almost cried of sheer happiness when I saw AshtrayTragedyM.D review. I want to say thank you and that I love all my readers! Thanks for the support I'm glad your enjoying it as much as I am. :) since I left you with a cliffy I'll move on to the story. *Klisses***

White light stung Blaine's closed eyes. Where the hell was he? He couldn't remember much at all just a pissed dad, a loving sister, and Kurt. Oh God! Was he dead? People didn't usually crash with out helmets and live.

Blaine didn't open them. No, he wasn't dead he was in pain then he felt a cast on his left arm, a long cast on his leg, and a bandage around his head. Everything hurt. He felt stitches all over his body. There was a particularly long one on his forehead.

"Blainy!" He heard a small voice choke, "Blainey! Please! Wake up! Make him wake up! Please!"

Blaine felt his heart break; he tensed up, god that hurt. He noticed pressure in his right hand.

"Open your eyes, Blainey!"

_No, it hurts. _He thought. Wait, was that Livie?

"Shh, h-he'll be ok, I-I promise." He heard. Kurt? No it can't be.

His eyes fluttered a bit. The light burned. But he could make out a small figure clinging to a tall figure who was giving her a one arm hug. He followed the tall one's other arm. It had its fingers closed around his. He closed his burning eyes and groaned.

"B-Blainey?" The small figure turned. It was Livie, he could just see her eyes puffy and red. "Blainey! You're awake!"

Blaine's eyes fluttered open once again. Livie was standing over him. She was being held. He looked past her. _Kurt…_

"H-hey Livie." Blaine managed to say. His voice was cracked and dry.

"Drink this."

He recognized the voice as Kurt's. He felt the pressure leave his hand, he wanted to whimper at the loss. He then let the cool glass touch his lips, he swallowed graciously. He drained the glass quickly and coughed. His throat was on fire.

"Sweetie why don't you go wait with my dad, ok?" Kurt said softly.

"O-ok, bye-bye Blainey. I'll be back after lunch."

"C-care to f-fill me in." Blaine croaked. Kurt smiled sadly.

"Well, the people that found you found my number in your jean pocket, so they called me and the hospital. I tried to call your parents but a little girl answered. I think I remember her from somewhere. But any way, she started to cry. I told her to meet us at the hospital. This lady showed up with her. Your parents must be gone because they still haven't shown up. Y-you have a broken hand, three cracked ribs, and your right leg is fractured in three places. You are also an idiot! Really, no helmet? Very dumb move, because you fractured your skull. They put a metal plate in your skull. That lady I met in the hall, the one that brought that girl, said that she'd pay for the medical bill. And don't you ever do anything that stupid ever again. You really worried me." Kurt finished, he had tears in his eyes now.

"Marilyn? S-she didn't have to." Blaine mumbled. Then it hit him, "Wait you were worried?"

"Yeah," Kurt said he was blushing, "I know I just met you but I'm too attached to let you go, so you're stuck with me." Blaine chuckled, his ribs hurt when he laughed. He started coughing hard.

"Easy," Kurt said placing his hand gently on Blaine's chest to shop his heaving. "You should probably get some more rest."

_Come on Blaine! Kiss him, damn it! He obviously likes you! I think._

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly

"Hmm?"

"Come closer please."

Kurt looked at him curiously as he leaned in. Blaine slowly took his good hand and wrapped it in his shirt. Kurt gasped as Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's. They were soft and he tasted like coffee and mint. Kurt immediately relaxed into the kiss, he moved his lips gently against Blaine's. After a good five minutes, they pulled apart gasping for air. Kurt was the first to talk.

"W-what was that for?" Kurt stammered still lightheaded from the amazing kiss.

"Well, um, I was trying to say thank you for being with my sister," Blaine said, Kurt slumped a bit, "but I thought it'd be a better opportunity to tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"Just that you're…um…I really like you."

Kurt stared at him. He almost looked shocked.

"I'm really sorry! I just thought that you…liked…sorry I'll understand if you never want to see me again. I just-"

Blaine was interrupted by Kurt's lips gluing to his. When he pulled away Blaine gave Kurt a confused look.

"Does that answer you question about if I like you?" Kurt smirked at Blaine's dumbfounded expression, "Blaine, I _really _liked you when I first saw you in the office at school. By the way, getting in a motorcycle accident on your first day is only going to put you more behind at school."

Blaine snickered.

* * *

><p>Every day after school for the past two weeks, Kurt would show up with Livie. Livie was staying with the Hummel-Hudson family until Blaine is out of the hospital. His mom, how was partially drunk, came once to tell him that she missed Livie and wanted her to come home, which Blaine refused to, and that it was best he wasn't at home because his dad was furious that he wrecked his bike. Hopefully he would be calm by the time he got home.<p>

Kurt would help with everything he could, he would hold Blaine when he had a nightmare about the _'accident'_, Kurt would comfort him, kiss him. He would even help with Blaine's homework. Livie would tell stories about all the food and fun things at Kurt's house. When ever she got excited about little things, like having a second Oreo, Kurt would give Blaine a very confused look. Blaine would just shake it off.

Blaine was healing rapidly. True his body was use to healing so often, it really became second nature. His ribs had healed properly. His hair grew back over the spot that they had to remove it to put the plate in. He looked almost normal; accept for he had the stitches of the long gash in his head, all the other stitches had healed, and the casts.

"When will your parents be back from their trip?" Kurt asked cuddling closer to Blaine, the trip was Blaine's cover up.

"Um, they won't be home until the last week of October." Blaine said pulling that right out of his ass.

"Ok, hey Blaine?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are we?" He asked looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm human.' Blaine snickered. Kurt smacked his hand playfully.

"No, I mean are we dating, seeing each other, or are we boyfriends?"

"They all sound the same to me. But personally I'd love to call you me boy friend." Blaine said kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"Well, I'm honored to call _you_ my boyfriend."

"IT'S OFFICIAL!"

They snapped their heads around to see all the New Directions standing there cheering. Kurt flew from the bed and landed on the floor with a loud _THUMP._ Laughing everyone went to go help Kurt up. There was a bunch of congrats and asking if Blaine was feeling better.

"Blainey!" Someone yelled. Everyone got quiet and they all laid their eyes and a little figure of bouncing black curls. It was Livie, who jumped on to Blaine giggling as she clung to his neck. He hugged back; there was an eruption of _awes_ in the room.

"Who's this cutie?" Mercedes said as she tickled Olivia who giggled cutely once again.

"I'm Olivia, but Blainey, Burt, Finn, Carol, and Blainey's prince call me Livie." She said with a huge smile, every one was confused about the prince part.

"Prince?" Santana smirked looking at Kurt.

"Yes," Livie huffed, "He the prince from my picture. Blainey call me a, what's the word? Oh, yeah! Psycho!"

Everyone laughed, there were some yell of 'true dat' or 'My God, she's adorable.'

"Physic." Blaine coughed.

"Oh, oops, physic because I _told _Blaine that the guy at the tire shop. HIM!" She pointed at the confused Kurt, "Would be his prince, so _HA_!"

"Damn little girl has enough nerve to stand up to Santana." Artie said shocked.

"IT'S BECAUSE SHE'S FROM INDIANA!" Rachel shrieked. Livie gave her an annoyed look.

"Ok!" Mr. Schue yelled, "We better leave Blaine to rest, get better buddy."

They all shouted their goodbyes and left. Kurt picked up Livie who was still talking to Brittany about unicorns and laid down in bed with Blaine. Blaine was on his back, in between his legs laid Kurt. And curled up on Kurt's chest was Livie. They all fit together perfectly. for once in his whole life he was completely happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Concrete Angel

Chapter 7:

**A/N:**

**I must say if I could redo the last chapter…I would. I wasn't very happy with it. Ugh…this is my fanfic ever. So I will make mistakes I just ask that you bear with me. I want you all to that there's a method to my madness. It will turn out all good in the end. Maybe…BWAHAHAHA!**

**Ahem, sorry.**

**Anyway I hope this chapter will make up for the last. Sorry again: / … Btw I'm warning you know that there will possibly be smut in this. It was rated M for a reason. So if your all 'ewwie that's gross' you can either not read those parts or stop now while there's a happy ended chapter… Now, ON TO THE STORY! **

***Klisses***

_The room was dark; a horrible laugh came out of no where. It echoed around the room, Blaine stood there frozen in fear. The voice sounded like his dad, Blaine knew that laugh a little to well._

"_You're must choose fag," His dad's voice said harshly, when all of a sudden two red lights shown down on two cages hanging from the ceiling over two containers of acid. In one cage there was Livie, who was bruised and bloody. Her eyes were gold, not just gold but SUPER gold. In the other cage was Kurt, who looks even worse. His eyes were the same as Livie's but they were a haunting blue. He was cut everywhere the blood came out gold but dried red, he was bruised badly. They both looked like broken angels. "Your baby sister, who knows you love her. Or you can save your disgusting boyfriend, who doesn't deserve this. I mean what did he do to deserve this, he's been nothing but kind."_

_Blaine panicked he couldn't decide, he loves Livie more than anything. But he has very strong feelings for Kurt, and his father was right what did he do to deserve this? Nothing that's what. _

"_Think smart Anderson, you only have one choice. The one you love or the innocent one. They can both make you happy in the end. Choose wisely." His father spat. With that the cages were being lowered. Blaine went running maybe if he ran fast enough he could save both. With every step he took the room expanded, farther and farther. The wicked laugh of his dad echoed all around him, the base of it was intense it shook the whole room, well hall know. The cages swung back and forth, the chains holding them up snapped. The ear piercing sound of Kurt and Livie's screams combined with the horrid laughter filled the air. The containers spilled and the acid went spilling toward him. As he predicted with every step away the room got smaller and the acid got closer. He dove to get away just as acid engulfed him…_

"Blaine! Wake up it's just a dream!"

Blaine heard a soothing voice yell, he was being shaken. Blaine's eyes flew open to see Kurt's terrified face staring back at him. Blaine felt something wet rolling down his cheeks, it wasn't just tears it was dead sobs. Kurt put a hand on Blaine's shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. They embraced for a long time, before Kurt spoke.

"Care to tell me what your nightmare was about?"

Blaine shook his head 'no'.

"Oh come on, I can make it better."

"No, you can't-wait where the hell am I!" Blaine yelled panicked. This place was new it was clean; the room had mocha walls and all white furniture. The furniture consisted of a dresser, vanity, bed, and bedside table. On the table were his prescriptions, and on the vanity sat the bag of clothes and book bag Blaine's mom brought the night she showed up. He was lying under a dark lavender comforter, the sheets and pillows matched the walls. After examining the room his gaze retuned to Kurt.

"You're in our guest bedroom. My dad didn't want to leave you at your house with no parental supervision while you're injured. You could get hurt again." Kurt smiled, "You were released from the hospital only a few hours ago. I was glad you were out cold, it's easier to get you in the car when you aren't aware of what were doing to you."

Blaine was immediately concerned at Kurt's comment.

"What were you doing to me? Setting me in the car, or sling shooting me?" Blaine said a little more concerned when Kurt didn't answer.

"Well, he did have to go through some extremes." Kurt mumbled, Blaine was stiff, "No! Nothing horrible! Finn just dropped you once and shut the door on your good foot. Nothing, uh, disastrous."

That actually explains allot, his foot ached and his head hurt, all the feelings of reality came flooding back. Everything hurt again, god, life's a bitch. Kurt got up from his position by Blaine and shuffled over to bedside table. Blaine saw the clock; it said that it was 5:47. Kurt got in his view of the clock; he grabbed a pill bottle and unscrewed the lid off. He took out two and placed them in Blaine's hand.

Blaine popped the pills into his mouth and washed them down with the glass of water sitting on the table. Kurt sat next to Blaine and took the glass when he was done.

"Where's Livie?" Blaine said sleepily when Kurt returned.

"She in Finn's room, they really do have a lot in common."

"Really, like what?" He muttered.

"Well for one they both have the attention span of a squirrel, and the same amount imagination of as several five year old." Kurt laughed.

"Damn that's like having six five year olds but with two bodies."

'That's exactly it. The doctors did say that the meds would make you tired and or loopy." Kurt said, "Are you tired and or loopy?"

"Tired." Blaine groaned.

"Well sweet dreams, I'll wake you up in a few hours to take your medication."

* * *

><p>"Kurtie?" Kurt heard, "Burt said that dinners ready."<p>

Kurt checked the clock, 6:50, and closed the book that he was recently reading.

"Ok, let's go wake up Blaine and eat." Kurt said standing up. When he reached Livie she threw her hand up to him. He took it with a gentle smile.

"Will you rescue Blainey and me Prince Kurtie?" Livie asked with wide eyes. Damn she looked like a little owl when she gave people that look.

"Rescue you?"

"Yeah, from the evil king, he horrible" She practically whispered. This must be one of her imaginary games.

"Well, if you put it like that I will rescue you two." He smiled playing along.

"Blainey will be so thrilled! He won't be hurt or called mean names anymore." She said before taking of down the stairs. _Hurt? Called mean names? _Who was this evil king? Was someone really hurting Blaine? Kurt's heart dropped in his chest. He turned toward the guest bedroom. Should he ask Blaine or let go as some childish game?

He tapped on the door and entered. Blaine was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his good hand. Blaine turned to face Kurt, tears sliding down his flushed cheeks. Kurt walked over and sat by him, arms outstretched.

"Come on, I want to hold you." Kurt whispered. Blaine half-scooted half-crawled into his arms. Blaine never let people get this close to him; Livie didn't count considering she was only five. Things between them were awkward yet it felt right, he shockingly trusts Kurt more than anyone. They stayed like that for probably two minutes.

"Oh, crap, its time for dinner, are you hungry?" Kurt said finally, Blaine nodded.

* * *

><p>They made their way into the kitchen slowly. Blaine had to hobble with the dumb cast on his leg, everything made him feel useless. At the table Burt and Carol were setting down food. Finn and Livie were chatting about their favorite superhero, Livie held a very convincing argument on why batman was the best. Kurt pulled out a chair for Blaine, who smiled and sat down. Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head, Finn whooped and Livie awed. Kurt walked over to help get the bowl of salad and casually slapped Finn upside the head on the way. When every one was sitting down they said a prayer and started to eat.<p>

"So Blaine are you feeling better?" Burt asked cutting up Livie chicken.

"Yes, sir." Blaine said nervously.

"Calm down, sweetie, he won't bite." Carol said sweetly.

"Speak for yourself." Burt winked playfully. Kurt blushed obviously embarrassed by his parents.

"The doctor said that your cast on your hand can come off in a week due to it being a minor injury, but your legs cast will be on until at least the third week of October. So I guess you'll be here for a while." Burt said pushing the plate back to Livie who happily munched away.

"Oh, Mr. Hummel, I don't want to impose." Blaine said, he wanted to stay for his and Livie's safety but it would be awkward living with his new boyfriend that he practically just met.

"Your not imposing, just stay until your healed, it's the least I can do. Finn has never been this focused on one thing for as long as I've known him. Livie is a gift." Burt said ruffling her hair.

"Thank you, sir, for all of your kindness." Blaine said smiling, this is how a family should be.

"It's no problem, and call me Burt." He said, "I just ask one thing of you."

"Yes sir-I mean Burt?"

"Try to keep you hands of your boyfriend when I'm around, please." Burt winked again.

Kurt groaned turning a deep shade of red and Blaine chuckled nervously.


	8. Chapter 8

Concrete Angel

Chapter 8:

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I've been stuck in a car for 18 hours with my annoying siblings. So I couldn't update it due to no wifi. And my phone got stuck in the cooler and Easter and allot of drama. FML, sorry.**

**THERES A SONG THIS CHAPTER! ****The song is What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction :) I like this song. Just start the song at the *.**

**Do you want me to start putting previews for the next chapter at the ends now?**

**Ok, not much to say so I'll shut up, ON TO THE STORY!**

***Klisses***

Blaine shifted nervously in the seat of Kurt's Navigator. It was his first day back to school after two weeks of being stuck on his ass. Blaine has been on edge for a long time, he's had the urge to snap at the littlest things. Then Livie dropped the bottle of pills on the floor by accident, he almost lost his top. But he calmed down, he always did.

Kurt sensed his movement and placed his hand on his shoulder for comfort. Blaine looked over at him and gave him a weak smile which Kurt returned. Today after school he was going back home to his house, hopefully things will be normal when he gets there.

"Just relax," he heard Kurt say and the pressure on his shoulder was increased. His body relaxed at his touch, but he was worried about the odd looks at school and he doubt he could stop himself from opening a can of whoop ass on anyone who called them fags.

"I'm just…_nervous _I guess." Blaine mumbled as Kurt sighed.

"You'll be fine I promise, just ignore all the crap people throw your way. I know you're strong enough to take it." He could hear a smile in Kurt's voice. Blaine just sighed; he didn't know what to do. He could go through out the day with no emotion or try to see the upside of everything in a very positive manor. No emotion, it got you out of allot of shit at home with his dad.

They pulled into the parking lot and Blaine went to open his door but his hand was stopped. He whipped his head around and nearly blacked out from the sudden movement of his head.

"Whoa, easy there," Kurt said steadying him, "I was just going to ask you if you were sure you didn't want your crutches."

"I'm sure; they'd just slow me down."

Kurt just nodded and hopped out of the car. Before Blaine could open the car door it was already flung open with Kurt standing there with his hand sticking out. Blaine smiled and accepted it.

They got some strange looks from random students and teachers. Some were looks of confusion , a few were looks of sympathy, but most were looks of disgust as they held hands while walking, well Kurt walking, Blaine was more like limping.

"We don't have to do this," Kurt said lifting their intertwined hands, "I mean, if its too soon."

"No," Blaine said quickly, gripping tighter, "I want to."

Kurt smiled as they continued down the hall facing more of the judgmental high school.

* * *

><p>"Psst," Kurt heard from behind him in English, "Psst! Hummel!"<p>

_Ignore him Kurt and he'll go away._

"Fuck, Hummel look at me or I'll beat the shit out of you." Kurt heard the voice hiss. Kurt whipped his head around to see Karofsky staring at him with an evil grin.

"What do you want, Karofsky?" Kurt hissed back, god it's unbelievable how he hated Karofsky.

"Saw you got yourself a BF." Karofsky whispered his glare never lightening.

"So what if I did?" Kurt snapped.

"Watch your tone Hummel; or I'll take you down after class," Karofsky sneered. Kurt gulped, thing had gotten better while Blaine was in the hospital. He bet it was just a sympathy thing. It was to good for to long. "So what's up with you and that Anderson kid?"

"Nothing," Kurt huffed, lying to the max.

"Really, because that's not what I saw in the halls this morning."

"Were just really close friends, I was helping him because he insisted on not using crutches and was off balance." He huffed again.

"He was off balance through the whole parking lot and school?" Karofsky sneered.

"Were you spying on us?" Kurt said with an evil smile.

"N-no," Karofsky paused searching for the right words, "I just like to know what goes on in my school so I know who to beat up next-"

"By spying?" Kurt added, he heard some students around him snort. Karofsky shot them daggered looks.

"This conversation isn't over Hummel." Karofsky sneered and returned to his book. Kurt smiled, sitting back in his seat with that like-a-boss feeling settling in. He knew he would pay for showing Karofsky up, but it was worth it.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Kurt practically sprinted out of the room avoiding Karofsky at all costs. He opened his locker and let out a sigh of relief about getting away with no signs of Karofsky or his Neanderthal friends. Maybe-<p>

_Slam!_

Kurt felt two hands push his back, as his face collide with the shelf. He felt his nose start to run and he tasted copper.

"Servers you right, Hummel! Next time don't open that faggy mouth of yours!" Kurt heard Karofsky holler as he walked past him.

"HEY!"

Kurt whipped his head around to see Blaine hobbling toward Karofsky.

"Care to tell me what gave you the right to hurt Kurt?" Blaine snapped, looking up at Karofsky. Who sneered back at him, obviously enjoying the fact that he would get to beat the crap out of the new kid.

"The fag talked back to me. I was simply just putting him back in his place. Look boys, isn't it cute?" Karofsky smirked at the group of leather jacket bound jocks, "The hobbit's trying to protect its boyfriend, he is you boyfriend, right?"

Blaine stared at him, an enraged look on his face. Karofsky turned and opened his mouth to say another comment to the leathered imbeciles when-

_Crack!_

Blaine's fist collides with Karofsky's open jaw. The gruesome sound of Karofsky's shout of pain and of bone being dislocated echoed through the quiet hall.

"Yeah he is my boyfriend, got a problem with that?" Blaine said glaring at Karofsky one last time before turning and limping to check on Kurt, who was now slumped on the floor clutching his nose and staring in awe. Blaine could hear Karofsky pop his jaw back in place and retreat down the hall.

"Is your nose ok?" Blaine asked cupping Kurt's cheek and kneeling down next to him.

"Its just bleeding, nothing an ice pack won't fix." Kurt said as Blaine helped him up, "Care to help me to the nurse's office?"

Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and they started their walk down the hall. They could feel everyone's eyes on them. It's not often that people just deck Karofsky in the face and get away in one piece. Blaine knew that there was nothing Karofsky could do that his dad couldn't do harder or faster. He could take a punch, and he sure as hell knew how to throw one. Blaine was still completely and utterly mad. Who in their right mind would hurt someone as kind, sweet, and funny as Kurt? He's face had a glare that was cemented to his face the rest of the walk.

* * *

><p>When they reached the clinic Kurt made Blaine stay so the nurse could check his hand. It figures that Blaine just <em>had<em> to use the hand that he broke to smash Karofsky in the face.

"Ok Kurt, your nose will be fine just a popped blood vessel. And Blaine your hand is luckily fine also. Just don't go around punching people in the face," The nurse said, "No matter how much they deserve it."

Kurt heard Blaine snicker.

"Thanks again Charlotte," Kurt said as they walked out the doors.

"How do you know her name?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, I go there allot. This place is pretty crud to people like us." Kurt sighed as they headed for their next period class.

"You mean you get hurt allot?"

"Yeah, on a daily basis I guess. People here can be horrible, and I'm just one person who doesn't matter. I'm not worth anything." Kurt said.

"Hey," Blaine snapped, "You're worth it. You're beautiful, absolutely perfect ok? There's nothing wrong with you, remember that and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Your strong, there's no need to be insecure."

Kurt looked extremely pissed.

"Yeah right, I'm not worth it! You're just saying that to make me feel better. But it's not working. I'm _so_ tired of hearing, _you're so special, you're one of a kind_. Fuck that lie; I get that every fucking day from my dad. If I'm so perfect then why am I bullied? Why am I treated like a piece of shit?" Kurt exploded; Blaine looked at him in utter shock, "That's what I thought."

Kurt turned around in one swift motion and angrily strutted into his classroom.

_Shit! _He thought.

How was he going to convince Kurt that he was telling the truth? Then it hit him, he'll deal with this like he deals with all his frustrations. He just needs to wait till Glee.

* * *

><p>Kurt huffed into his seat when he got to Glee. He was pissed that he got his face slammed into a locker, had to have Blaine fight his battle, and have Blaine lie to his face. Kurt knows that his is handsome but Blaine was spitting him lies. He was not perfect, if he was he want Blaine to show it. Why was Kurt worth it?<p>

"Ok Guys, I want to welcome back Blaine to Glee. Good to see you again." Mr. Schue said smiling cheekily at him.

"Thanks Mr. Schue. I know that you already have a lesson this week and I've barely been in Glee. But if it's ok I'd like to sing a song." Blaine asked nervously.

"Sure go ahead," Mr. Schue said pointing to the stage.

"Ok, I'd like to dedicate this song to Kurt. Hopefully this will knock some sense into you." Blaine smiled. There were suspicious whispers, "If my helpers will step up here."

Finn, Puck, Mike and Artie want up to the stage. Artie picked up a guitar and rolled to the side as Finn took his place at the drums.

*Artie started to strum the guitar, and Finn joined in. Blaine hobbled his way the center stage and sang.

_You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<em>

Kurt blushed as the girls around him swooned. Kurt has heard this song before, he couldn't get rid of the déjà vu.

Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<p>

Blaine smiled at Kurt as he began the chorus with Mike and Puck in the backgroung.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh, oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<p>

The girls jumped up and screamed.

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh, oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh, oh  
>That what makes you beautiful<p>

Oh god, Kurt knew this song. It was one of his favorites form a long time ago.

_So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't know why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes<em>

Blaine made eye contact with Kurt and winked. Kurt knew that he was flush red.

Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<p>

Blaine jumped as he reentered the chorus.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh, oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh, oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh, oh  
>That's what makes you beautiful<p>

Nana, Nana, Nana, Nana  
>Nana, Nana, Nana, Nana<br>Nana, Nana, Nana, Nana

Everyone joined in on that part. Kurt smiled, no one had ever sung to him before. To Kurt's surprise Blaine made his way down to him. He grabbed Kurt's hand.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh, oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<p>

Kurt felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He knew it was silly to cry but it was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for him.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>Oh, oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>Oh, oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh, oh  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh, oh  
>That's what makes you beautiful<p>

Blaine finished the song panting and smiling with love struck eyes on Kurt. Kurt smirked and flung his arms around Blaine's neck.

"And that's what makes _you _beautiful." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.


	9. Chapter 9

Concrete Angel

**A/N:**

**Ugh, school! I have a test in Biology this week and the Bio ECA is on the 24 and I'm gonna fail :S lol**

**Sorry for the wait**

**I want to make it clear since I keep forgetting that I don't own glee or the songs or anything, just my good old imagination (sometimes)**

**Nothing much to say but enjoy and review!**

***Klisses***

The rest of Glee was torturous. Kurt kept looking at Blaine in a way that he never has before. It was kind of an _'I-want-to-rip-your-clothes-off-right-now' _look. There were moments where Blaine would see Puck lean over and whisper something that Blaine couldn't make out, but Kurt would blush a practically florescent pink shade. So maybe it was best he didn't know.

Mr. Schue seemed to make the rehearsal drag on by telling some _'back-in-his' _day glee stories that bored the class to tears. But after an agonizing hour Mr. Schue finally dismissed them.

Blaine saw Kurt hop up immediately. Blaine reached down to grab his bag but his hand was yanked, turning him in a circle and out the door. He looked to see Kurt at the end of his hand as he held on for dear life.

Next thing Blaine knew he was pressed up against a locker at the end of the hall with Kurt's soft lips crushed fiercely with his. Blaine gasped and then returned the kiss with even more force. Kurt ran his tongue gently on Blaine's lower lip requesting entrance. Blaine happily obliged. Kurt ran his skilled tongue across Blaine's front teeth. He teased Blaine's tongue with the tip of his own. Blaine immediately shot his own tongue to explore Kurt's. It was soft and smooth. Kurt tasted the exact same as the day that he first kissed him. He was wondering what he tasted like when out of no where Kurt closed his mouth a little and sucked on Blaine's tongue.

Kurt's hands flew to Blaine's neck to deepen the kiss. Blaine had to bite his tongue, which was still being sucked on, to stop a moan. Blaine didn't want to scare Kurt away, especially not when Kurt could make him feel this. So good, loved, needed. Kurt's knee accidentally slid in between Blaine's legs and rested on his crotch area. Blaine couldn't stop himself now, he moaned and his hips bucked forward. Blaine almost pulled away in fear that he just scared Kurt beyond return. But that feeling was crushed when Kurt moaned around Blaine's tongue and returned the pressure. Blaine's eyes fluttered open at the friction, he nearly cried out. He had never felt anything so good in his life.

"Yeah, get some, Hummel!"

The boys snapped their heads in the direction of the noise. Standing there was Puck, the shouter, and Finn. Puck was smirking and Finn was standing there dumbfounded with Blaine's satchel in his hand.

"Puck, that's my brother, shut up!" Finn yelled, face was beat red. He cleared his throat, "Uh-I-uh was just bringing you your purse-"

"It's a satchel," Blaine corrected.

"Oh, right, satchel. I didn't-I was just-god this is awkward." Finn said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What Finn's trying to say is that Kurt whisked you away to make out and Blaine forgot his man purse-"

"Once again it's a satchel," Kurt corrected with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, whatever, where was I? Oh, yes, so Finn and I picked it up and followed you like good students. What we didn't plan on seeing is Kurt suckin' Blaine's face. Any who, here's your purse-"Puck smirked handing the satchel to Blaine,

"IT'S CALLED A SATCHEL!" Kurt and Blaine both shouted with extreme annoyance.

"Whatever, you can go back to suckin' face, Puck out, DUCES!" Puck hollered and he walked down the hall with Finn scampering behind him.

"I know Puck is a idiot, but come on he really didn't know it was a satchel. Even after we told him it was one." Blaine chuckled.

"Seriously," Kurt laughed back. They just stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, simple getting lost in one's gaze. Blaine was the first to snap out of it.

"Hey, how would you like to go on an adventure?" Blaine asked.

"Depends where are we going, and will I get my clothes dirty." Kurt smiled.

"I can't tell you where were going,, but I'm almost positive it won't ruin your clothes." Blaine smirked.

"Fine, I'm in. One question,"

"What would that be?" Blaine asked with a cheeky smile.

"Would my dad approve?"

"I've met your dad, so, no." Blaine smirked evilly. He winked and started toward the doors, leaving Kurt just standing there.

_What did you just agree to Kurt?_

* * *

><p>"Blaaaaaaine," Kurt whined, "Are we there yet? We've been driving for two hours."<p>

"Real soon, I promise," Blaine chuckled from the driver's seat. They kept on driving for about thirty more minuets before Blaine finally parked his car.

"A park Blaine, really?" Kurt said staring out the window.

"Not just any park, Franklin Square." Blaine corrected in an arrogant way.

"My apologies, Franklin Square Blaine, you've got to be kidding me." Kurt huffed with his usual sass.

"You've obviously never been to Franklin Square," Blaine huffed; Kurt opened his mouth to give a snappy remark, "Don't respond just follow me."

The next thing Kurt knew he was being drug through a huge spirally black fence that said 'Franklin Square'. There were dense trees on both sides of the path, the walk lasted a good eight minuets, when out of no where they were surrounded by an enormous square plaza. There was a sweet shop, a book store, a pet shop, a book store, ice cream shop, and even designer stores. There were many others too, Kurt was in heaven.

"This is AMAZING!" Kurt yelled and threw his arms up in the air like a little child.

"I knew you would like it, it kind or reminds me of Hogsmeade." Blaine said with a smile.

"Hogsmeade, huh, your right there's something very Harry Pottery about this place." Kurt said, a flash of blonde caught his attention, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared, "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Nothing, well, let's not just stand here like losers. Come on!" Kurt yelled grabbing Blaine's hand and running toward the group of stores.

It was about six o'clock when they sat down for the first time for two hours of non stop shopping. Kurt had seen the blonde figure in about every shop they went to, and he wasn't alone there was also a brunette figure too. They had gotten two ribbon popsicles. Kurt's was green and yellow, and Blaine's was blue and red.

They were sitting down on a bench at the edge of the clearing, they were relatively alone. Blaine looked over at Kurt. He was licking up the side of the popsicle making Blaine shiver.

"God, Kurt you can't do that." Blaine groaned. Kurt looked puzzled, his eyes grew in question. Then they shrunk into an evil look.

"What ever do you mean?" He smirked, "Oh, I see, you mean I can't do this?"

Kurt put the popsicle in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and his plump, red, lips molded around it. He then slowly began to pull in out, twirling his tongue around it. When he got to the tip he sucked in it, then he licked at the line of juice dripping down the side seductively.

"I know were in public but I will not resist anything if you keep doing that." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear sending shivers down Kurt's spine.

"Exhibitionist," Kurt muttered, licking the popsicle again.

"Ok, since no matter how you try to eat that it's to damn sexy. I say that's enough popsicles for one day." Blaine said tossing out his stick in the trash. Kurt giggled and did the same. He took Kurt's hand and they were walking toward the exit.

* * *

><p>They walked throught the woods along the narrow path. Like any forrest at night it was creepy, despite the frequent street lamp.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"Hum," Blaine hummed.

"Do you have the feeling that we're being watched?"

"Well, we're surrounded my trees and there's bound to be some animals in there so I guess so." Blaine said hobbling along.

"No, I've been getting this feeling all day."

"Well maybe you're-AH!"

Blaine was tackled to the ground by a fast figure, Kurt shirked in fear. Blaine was lying on his back, and on his stomach was a blonde boy with blue eyes. He was in a navy blue and red uniform. The boy had his elbow on Blaine's chest and his hand under his own chin. He had a creepy smile on his face.

"Hullo Blainey, long time no see, what happened to your leg?" The boy smirked down at him.

"Jeff?" Blaine asked craning his neck to get a better look.

"The one and only, now your leg?" Jeff asked poking Blaine in the forehead.

"Oh, right, motorcycle accident. What are you doing here, are the rest of the guys here?"

"Badass! Speaking of the guys," Jeff said, and as if on queue a group of other uniform clad boys came through the trees out of nowhere.

"Jeff there you are! Don't run away like that! I'm sorry sir-Blaine?" An Asian boy said.

"Sup Wes," Blaine smiled.

"Oh my god! It's been for like ever since we've seen you! How have you been?" An African American boy asked with a smile.

"I've been great David and-"Blaine paused and glared at the Brunette boy standing there whistling and looking innocent, "Nick, give it back."

The boy smiled and handed back Blaine's wallet.

"How can't I be around you two and not be stolen from or pranked?" Blaine whined to Jeff and Nick.

"Oh Blaine, we don't steal from you we borrow and taunt later." Nick said.

"Yeah, we always give it back. Besides you love us." Jeff added.

Blaine, Jeff, and Nick bickered back and fourth as David and Wes tried to break it up. There were still one boy who Kurt didn't hear being acknowledged directly. He were shaking his head at the stupidity of the other boys.

"QUIET! Ok, can someone please fill me in on what the hell is going on?" Kurt sassed putting his hands on his hips showing that he means business. They boys immediately quiet and whipped their heads to focus on the pissed Kurt.

"Oh, sorry, this is Wes," Blaine said pointing to the Asian boy who was extending his arm.

"Nice to meet you," Wes said, as Kurt shook his hand.

"Hummel, Kurt Hummel."

"This is David." Blaine pointed to the African American boy.

"Hey, I'm David, what's up?" David said holding out his hand.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt smiled shaking the boys hand as well.

"This," Blaine said smacking the blonde upside the head, "Is Jeff. And this is his right hand man, Nick."

Nice to meet you I'm Kurt." He said gesturing his hand forward. The boys smiled wickedly and took his hands. Shaking them rapidly they started their high speed spiel:

"Hello Kurt this is Nick," Jeff said.

"Hello Jeff this is Kurt," Nick said.

"Hello Nick this is Jeff," Jeff said.

"Hello Jeff this is Nick," Nick said.

"Hello Blaine this is Jeff," Jeff said. And

"Hello David this-"

"ALRIGHT," Blaine screamed, "You're confusing the poor boy. Ok Kurt the last one is Thad," Blaine said gesturing to dark brunette boy.

"Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you," Kurt said smiling at the boy who just mumbled a reply that Kurt couldn't hear.

"And guys this is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend." Blaine said. There was the sound of awe's and before Kurt can react, he's being tackled to the ground by Jeff and Nick.

"Awe, you're going to make Blaine so happy!" Jeff squealed.

"Yeah, Blaine is usually so uptight! Like I swear he always seemed to have a stick shoved so far up his ass that he forgot what fun was! All he did was work." Nick added. Blaine went to chuck his phone at him.

"I resent that! And get off of my boyfriend!" Blaine pouted he checked the time, "Oh, shit, it eight thirty, we wont get home till ten! Come on Kurt let's go."

"Ah, ah, ah you're not getting rid of us that easily." Wes said putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Fine we'll meet you here on Saturday at twelve, satisfied?" Blaine said with a huff of annoyance.

"Very," David added with a smug grin.

"Let's go Kurt, say goodbye Warblers." Blaine said he grabbed Kurt's hand and started walking.

"GOODBYE WARBLERS!" They all hollered in unison.

**A/N:**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Finally the Warblers get a say in this fic. There will be more fill in info next chapter :)**

**Can't wait to write next chapter! See u then…**

***Klisses***

**Preview: **

"_**Could you guys be anymore embarrassing?" Blaine groaned between his hands that were covering his face and Kurt giggled.**_

"_**Indeed we could," Nick smirked, "Remember that one time when we locked you out in the snow in nothing but a thong?"**_

"_**A thong Blaine?" Kurt giggled.**_

"_**Kill me now," Blaine said looking up to the ceiling.**_

"_**Oh come on Blaine, you have to admit it was sexy," Jeff winked. The room exploded with laughter, even from Thad. **_


	10. Chapter 10

Concrete Angel

**A/N:**

**Oh, sweet baby Jesus I'm done with my Bio final! I think in passed the multiple choice questions but failed the written questions. Oopsie! **

**I was watching Glee this week and I cried, honestly bawled when Kurt and Blaine argued and when they sang their songs and when they made up. Anyone else cry or want to, if I'm the only one let it be known I am an emotional show watcher.**

**There are 2 songs this chapter the first one is _Ours _by Taylor Swift. I'm a Taylor Swift fan so no hating! Start the song at the first *. Btw I'm giving Blaine a talent that I know Darren Criss would never have. Wink, wink, it's a singing talent. The song is _Since U Been Gone_. It's not the Kelly Clarkson version; it's the A Day to Remember version. **

**On the upside…**

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO ME!**_

**Finally! I've been waiting for ever! Yeah buddy! Ha Taylor Swift fan moment: I just opened gifts and got Wonderstruck (her perfume) and I scream at the top of my lungs. As a present to you I updated. Maybe as a gift for me you'll review :) Please?**

**Btw I own nothing!**

**Any who, On to the story! **

***Klisses***

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Could you guys be anymore embarrassing?" Blaine groaned between his hands that were covering his face and Kurt giggled.<strong>_

"_**Indeed we could," Nick smirked, "Remember that one time when we locked you out in the snow in nothing but a thong?"**_

"_**A thong Blaine?" Kurt giggled.**_

"_**Kill me now," Blaine said looking up to the ceiling.**_

"_**Oh come on Blaine, you have to admit it was sexy," Jeff winked. The room exploded with laughter, even from Thad.**_

* * *

><p>"Warblers Blaine, you were a Warbler!" Kurt yelled when they reached Blaine's car.<p>

"Lead soloist actually," Blaine muttered to himself.

"Lead solo-Blaine! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It never seemed important at the moment. My dad sent me to Dalton for two years and then brought me back home for a year and then we moved."

"Your family seems to move you around a lot." Kurt muttered and Blaine inhaled sharply, "Why haven't I met you parents yet?"

"I-I um,"

"Blaine are you ok," Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's knee then retracted it, "oh my god, you don't want your parents to meet me?"

"Oh, god, no," Blaine said, "On the contrary actually, I don't you to meet my parents. I just don't think it's the best of times, my parents are really…busy lately."

"Oh, ok," Kurt said unconvinced. They kept driving it was silent all except for Blaine's muffled voice singing along to the radio.

"Why haven't I heard you sing yet?" Blaine finally asked clearing the silence.

"What are you talking about? You've heard me in glee." Kurt reassured.

"Not a solo, I just want to hear your voice." Blaine said with a little pout on his face, "Please?"

"Fine, I have just the song. Nut you better not judge me for my song choice." Kurt huffed and pulled out hid IPod.

"You have a planned out song?" Blaine smirked.

*"I was going to sing it to you eventually when n the time was right." Kurt blushed as he hit play. Blaine smiled remembering the tune.

_Elevator buttons and morning air  
>Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs<br>If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
>But right now, my time is theirs<em>

Blaine's mouth went dry; Kurt's voice was like an angel. The simple sound of his sweet voice sent pure shivers down Blaine's spine. Blaine was positive we will crash the car if Kurt keeps singing, but he doesn't dare stop him.

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<br>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
>The jury's out, but my choice is you<p>

Blaine smiled; _hmm he didn't look like a Taylor Swift fan. _As the chorus came near he joined in with the background.

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours<p>

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder as the song continued. Blaine smiled and kissed the top of Kurt's head, inhaling deeply to take in Kurt's scent.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves  
>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<br>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
>But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine<em>

They looked into each others eyes, Blaine felt his heart melt with pure love for this boy, _whoa, _he thought, _do I love Kurt?_ Blaine regained focus when he swerved and Kurt giggled continuing the chorus.

And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours<p>

Kurt swung his head to the music. Kurt continued, swaying in his seat, driving Blaine crazy in his seat. He just wanted to grab Kurt and kiss him there.

And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and  
>Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in<br>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you

Kurt dance a little in his seat. He then leaned in and kissed Blaine on the cheek. Blaine shivered at the touch of feeling Kurt's hot breath on his cheek. Blaine had to remind himself to breathe.

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
>And I love the riddles that you speak<br>And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
>'Cause my heart is yours<em>

That's it; Blaine knew he was in love with Kurt Hummel. And he hoped Kurt Hummel was in love with him. Oh god, what if Kurt wasn't in love with him? Blaine pushed that aside and sang with twice as much enthusiasm.

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>And don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours<br>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours

Blaine couldn't take it anymore, screw the fact that they could die if they crashed, he leaned over and pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt sighed and leaned into the kiss. It only lasted for a good five seconds before they pulled away with a soft wet smack.

"I'm taking it that you liked it." Kurt giggled as they continued to drive. Blaine took his hand in his own.

"I wouldn't say that I liked it," Blaine said and he felt Kurt tense. "Because that would be an understatement, I loved it."

Kurt smiled and gave Blaine's hand a good squeeze as he laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

><p>They pulled into Kurt's driveway at ten o'clock. The house's windows were all dark. Kurt lent over and kissed Blaine goodnight. Blaine pulled out of the driveway and went on his way to his home.<p>

When he pulled into his driveway, his heart nearly stopped. Standing there was his dad, arms crossed with a devilish look on his face. _Ok, calm down maybe if you give in to straight answers I'll get out with minimal bruising._ Blaine pulled in and got of the car.

"Care to tell me where the hell you were and why you weren't here to be with Olivia?"

_Shit I forgot Liv, she better be ok._

"I-I went to Franklin Square." Blaine stuttered.

"Mmm, and did you go with anyone?"

_Don't say Kurt, he will hunt him down and kill him._

"N-no one sir, I went to pick up something for school."

"Where is it then," His father hissed.

"I-I couldn't find it there."

"What exactly is it you were looking for?"

Blaine's palms began to sweat, his head rambled through things he could need for school.

"Uh, it was a…CD! Yeah a CD I need for music class." Blaine said, he didn't dare call it Glee in front on his father. His father casually strolled over beside him.

"Oh, I see music class-"

_BAM!_

Blaine yelped in pain as his father's fist collides with the delicate cartilage of his half healed nose. Blaine looked down at his leg, the cast had broken at the sudden drop. His father turned and walked away.

"Be back for now on at normal time or I'll be sure to land you in the hospital myself." His father growled.

Blaine clutched his broken nose; it was jutting out in an unnatural position. He winced and got to his feet and walked into the dark house. He followed the stairs to his room. He plopped on to his bed praying for sleep to over take him. There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Liv, is that you?" Blaine whispered getting into a sitting position. His mom popped her head into the room; he scowled and curled into a ball facing away from her, "What do you want?"

He heard shuffling and felt the bed dip in where his feet were,

"Blaine, please look at me." He heard his mother plead, he turned to face her.

"What do you-"He started but stopped to see that his mother was crying.

"Blaine, I-I," She burst into tears, her whole body shaking violently, "I'm so sorry. I've b-been a horrible mother to both you and O-Olivia."

"Mom-"

"Blaine please, I wanted to tell you I'm done."

"Done, done with what exactly?" Blaine snarled still not trusting the woman he was supposed to love unconditionally.

"Drinking, I'm quitting forever. I know it won't be easy but I-I need to be here for my children. For heavens sake I haven't even met your boyfriend!"

Blaine stiffened; _if mom knows then dad must know! God Damnit! _His mom must of sensed him stiffen.

"Oh, don't worry your father doesn't know. I would never tell him, to be honest I've never really had anything against homosexuality. I just pretended for your father." His mom said giving him a wet smile.

"But how did you know?"

"Blaine, I may be messed up lately, but I'm still a gossiping mom of Indiana. I get around." She laughed half heartedly, "And I promise you, I will make it up to Liv and you. Even if it's the last thing I do."

And for the first time in ten tears Blaine leaned in and gave his mother a hug. It was awkward, yet it was familiar, he actually missed his relationship with his mother so much.

"Um, mom," Blaine asked into her shoulder.

"Yes, sweetheart," He felt his heart jump; he hadn't been called that by her since freshman year.

"C-Can you please, um, pop my nose back into place?"

"Did your father hurt you again, god help me I am going to kill that man." His mom said taking Blaine's nose gently between her delicate hands, "Ok, this is going to hurt, but it will heal faster this way."

And with one swift motion and a disgusting loud crack his nose was shifted into place. He bit his tongue until he tasted blood to keep himself from crying out.

"There, I'm so sorry," She leaned in and kissed his forehead placing three painkillers in his hand, "Good night, I love you Blaine, I honestly do."

She wrapped his nose and left, that night he fell asleep a little happier.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up Saturday morning with Finn's face literally two inches from his own. Kurt jumped at the sight and collide foreheads with Finn. They both made pained noises.<p>

"God Finn, what the hell?" Kurt groaned rubbing his throbbing head.

"You didn't come home last night until ten. Care to tell me why?" Finn said trying to sound all intimidating but inside Kurt knew that he was just a big teddy bear.

"Ha, you're so scary. I'm scared for my life." Kurt laughed, Finn looked pissed.

"Look, just answer the question, and stop giving your 'Bitch-please' look its annoying!" Finn yelled while Kurt just smirked.

"Fine if you must know I was with Blaine." Kurt informed him.

"Kurt I don't like that kid. He's always jumpy, he's jittery, and have you seen his body-"

"Wait, whoa, back it up. When have you seen _my_ boyfriend's body?"

"Gym class, but that's beyond the point!" Finn pouted, "He's bruised, and not just a little bruise you bat an eye at. They are huge, and there are like fifty!"

Kurt stared dumbfounded at Finn. Has someone been hurting Blaine? If so who? And also why?

"Finn, three things, first stop starring at my boyfriend naked-"

"I was-he was not-"

"Finn, hush, second he told us he's a klutz. Klutzes get bruises so just let it go. And three how about I make you pancakes and we forget this whole mishap, hum?" Kurt said in a suggestive tone.

"Oh, yes, pancakes!" Finn hopped up as fast as he could and ran to the kitchen. Leaving Kurt to think, who really is Blaine Anderson? And why does he love him so much even though he just met him?

* * *

><p><em>To: Kurt:<em>

_Hey, babe, we're going to meet the boys at Dalton instead of at Franklin Square. Is that ok with you? ~B_

_To: Blaine:_

_Oh that's totally fine. Do I have to dress a certain way? ~K_

_To: Kurt:_

_Nope just dress how ever you want ~B_

_To: Blaine:_

_Great, I didn't want to do anything wrong. It's not everyday I get to meet Warblers ;) ~K_

_To: Kurt:_

_Ugh, don't remind me. Pick you up at 10? ~B_

_To: Blaine:_

_See you then! ~K_

* * *

><p>Kurt waited on his porch for Blaine at ten. Blaine pulled in and Kurt smiled. He walked to passenger side of Blaine's pale blue 1960 Nash Metropolitan convertible.<p>

"I didn't think you were into old cars, I've worked-" Kurt smiled his eyes leaving the dash and trailing up his body. His eyes stopped at his leg. Oh I see you got the cast off. I thought it wasn't supposed to come off for another two-," His eyes trailed higher before he could finish the sentence, "Blaine, what happened to your nose!"

"N-nothing, I-uh," Blaine said barely even able to use real grammar. He seemed really nervous as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Blaine this is not just nothing," Kurt said and he gently touched his nose. Blaine winced in pain and pulled away. "Blaine did someone hurt you?"

"No! Who would try to hurt me! I'm perfectly fine!" Blaine snapped loudly,_ Great another person who's going to snoop in my business,_ Blaine thought with his temper rising. Kurt sat there in shock. He has never heard him snap like that.

"I didn't know, you didn't give me any explanation. So I assumed someone hurt you." Kurt huffed.

"You didn't let me give you an explanation!" Blaine growled, gripping the steering wheel furiously.

"Oh my god Blaine, why are you taking this so fucking personally!" Kurt yelled._ God, why is he so defensive, I'm just trying to help. There's no need to yell at me. _Kurt thought angrily.

"Because it is personal, why the hell do you even care?" Blaine yelled extremely loud, reaching beyond pissed for a reason he didn't understand. Kurt looked twice as pissed.

"Because I think I love you!" Kurt screamed, Blaine got quiet extremely quiet. _Shit, what the hell did you just do Hummel? _Kurt thought to himself.

"Did you just say that you thing you love me?" Blaine said, eyes not leaving the road.

"Y-yes, I did. I-I'm so sorry Blaine. I-"Kurt was interrupted my Blaine's lips. It was just a peck but it was full of love and passion.

"I think I love you, too." Blaine smiled returning to the road. Kurt just sat there the rest of the ride smiling at Blaine like the love-struck teenager he was.

* * *

><p>When they pulled into Dalton Blaine parked and got out of the car. He had a serious look on his face. He ninja rolled over the hood of the car and tapped on the glass. Kurt rolled down the window.<p>

"Be careful, they're everywhere." Blaine whispered to Kurt as he crouched down by the side of the car as if to make a run for the door. Kurt looked puzzled, searching the parking lot for any signs of life.

"What do you-"Blaine slapped his hand over Kurt's mouth to silence him.

"Shh, if you too loud they'll hear you." Blaine whispered again resuming position.

"Don't you think your overreacting about what ever the hell you're freaking about?" Kurt whispered back. Blaine shot up.

"Oh, you thing I'm-"Blaine was tackled by a brunette and a blonde. Kurt smirked.

"Hi Jeff, hi Nick," Kurt said with a smile as he got out of the car.

"Hello Kurtsie," they said in unison, Blaine mumble something into the asphalt.

"What's that Blaineybear?" Nick asked still laying on Blaine's back as Jeff got up and dusted himself off.

"I said, Get off my!" Blaine yelled as Nick rolled off him. Kurt giggled and helped him up, "see, this is why I'm quiet when I enter here. I swear it's like their job to tackle me when ever I'm near them."

"Only when we've been separated for too long," Nick said, he turned to Jeff, "What's that term they called it?"

"Separation anxiety," Jeff said with a cheeky smile.

"Isn't that in dogs?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, but it's also in human, I think." Jeff said.

"Well let's not just stand here! Wes, David, and Thad are in the common room." Nick yelled happily before sprinting off with Jeff at his heals. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and sprinted off after the hyperactive boys. When they reached the common room they were panting. Blaine plopped on the couch and Kurt laid on top of him.

"Uh, Blaine, what happened to his nose?" Wes asked with concern.

"What's wrong with his-WHOA-how did we miss that!" Jeff said looking at Nick who just shrugged.

"You probably missed it because it spent most of the time being shoved into the asphalt." Blaine groaned.

"Blaine you never did answer me on what happened to your nose." Kurt said. Blaine's eyes shifted to Thad who stared at Blaine with concern and disappointment.

"Yeah Blaine what happened?" Thad said, his voice was stern but calm. He knew something Kurt did not.

"I-um tripped over one of Liv's dolls in the hall and I landed into the wall." Blaine said totally pulling that explanation out of his ass.

"Mhmm, Blaine can I show you something real quick?" Thad asked taking Blaine by the ear and dragging him out into the hall. The other boys were now deep into another conversation, so Kurt slowly creped after them. He saw a door cracked and in the room was Blaine and Thad. Blaine was on the bed with his hands on his lap and Thad pacing the rug.

"Blaine, does Kurt know?" Thad said.

"N-no I don't want him to know. I didn't even want you to know! But I trust you and I needed to tell someone. if you didn't come in and stopped me, I would of kicked the chair out from under me." Blaine said a tear running down his cheeks. Thad sat down next to him and held out his arms offering a hug. Blaine smiled and accepted it. _Did Blaine almost commit suicide? Why the fuck would he do that?_ Kurt thought.

"Hey, I will never let you get that far down ever again." Thad said, "Beside you have

Kurt. You know you should probably tell him."

"I will, eventually," Blaine said.

"Don't you even try fucking lying to me Blaine. I know you to well." Thad laughed.

"Fine, I wasn't ever going to tell him. He would just try to fix it, but he'd get hurt in the process." Blaine sighed and moved out of the hug. Kurt turned and ran. _What was Blaine hiding from him? Oh, well, he'll find out later. Blaine would never tell him if he was caught spying on him. _He ran in and sat down on the couch that he was previously sitting on.

"Ah, there you are Kurtsie old chap." Jeff said in an English accent.

"I-bathroom, I went to the bathroom." Kurt said as Blaine came in and sat down.

"'Mkay, glad you didn't fall in." Jeff said.

"Ha, remember when Blaine fall in the toilet?" Nick laughed.

"Could you guys be anymore embarrassing?" Blaine groaned between his hands that were covering his face and Kurt giggled.

"Indeed we could," Nick smirked, "Remember that one time when we locked you out in the snow in nothing but a thong?"

"A thong Blaine?" Kurt giggled.

"Kill me now," Blaine said looking up to the ceiling.

"Oh come on Blaine, you have to admit it was sexy," Jeff winked. The room exploded with laughter, even from Thad.

"Mine," Kurt purred leaning onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine threw his arm around him and kissed his head.

"My god that's so adorable I might just vomit rainbows." Nick gagged.

"I couldn't agree more," Jeff said his face full of disgust but in a sarcastic way.

"Hey its not my fault Blaine is so skilled at being adorable and sexy." Kurt smirked.

"OH MY GOD!" Wes shrieked out of nowhere. Everyone in the room jumped.

"Fuck Wes, scare the shit out of us," David hissed at his beat friend. Wes got a sinister look on his face. He had gotton an idea, and judgeing by the looks of it it was a god awful idea at that,

"Sorry guys, just thinking of skills, anyone remember Blaine's singing skill?" Wes smirked devilishly. Everyone except Kurt exploded in remembrance.

"Blaine we must perform that song again it was phenomenal at the fall festival!" Wes begged. The other Warblers also added their two sense.

"Guys, it's been so long since I've done that it was during my bad ass stage in life." Blaine whined.

"Oh, bad ass stage, I'm intrigued. Blaine please, please, please perform your song for me. I'd love to hear the Warblers then they aren't competition. Besides I bet you sound adorable with people doo-waping behind you." Kurt smiled leaning on Blaine once again.

"Um, actually this song isn't a cappella. It's played with instruments." Blaine pointed out.

"Yes, instruments that we just happen to have in the auditorium. Let's go!" Wes yelled. The warblers all whooped and ran to the auditorium with Kurt and Blaine on their heals. Kurt took a seat in the crowed and the Warblers hopped up on the stage Blaine took the mic, Wes took the base, David the guitar, Jeff took the drums, and Nick and Thad on back up vocals.

*Wes starts the song out with a simple strum of a note, and then Jeff joins in on the drums. Kurt immediately recognizes the tune but it's different in some way, its more…punk.

_Here's the thing we started out friends_

_It was cool but it was all pretend _

_Yeah, yeah, since u been gone _

Blaine stood in one spot and started to shake his shoulders back and fourth in a swaying staring at Kurt. Obviously singing to him but not meaning the word, considering that he loves him.

_You dedicated you took the time _

_Wasn't long till I called you mine _

_Yeah, yeah, since u been gone _

Blaine widened his stance. He looked a little wobbly but he stood strong and even a little…dangerous, but in an extremely hot way.

_And all you'd ever hear me say _

_Is how I pictured me with you _

_That's all you'd ever hear me say _

Blaine started to slowly turn his head away and slowly close his eyes in a dramatic fashion. But as soon as the chorus started he whipped his head and sang. It was odd, it had a had a throaty sound to it.

_But since u been gone _

_I can breathe for the first time _

_I'm so moving on  
>Yeah, yeah, thanks to you <em>

_Now I get what I want _

_Since u been gone _

Blaine moved from where was standing to strut around to David. He leaned back to back with him as he started the next line.

_How can I put it? _

_You put me on _

_I even fell for that stupid love song _

_Yeah, yeah, since u been gone _

Blaine ran from his spot of leaning on David. During his run he dropped and slid to the edge of the stage where Kurt was. He threw his head back and did the unthinkable for Blaine.

_**How come I'd never hear you say **_

_**I just wanna be with you? **_

_**I guess, you never felt that way **_

_**(A/N: the bold is Screamo :D I no I'm screwy but I enjoy it)**_

_Holy shit mother fucking god, that shouldn't turn me on yet I can't stop thinking of-. _Kurt thought to himself but quickly got rid of his inappropriate thought. Never in his life had he dreamed of meeting a Screamer let alone dating one especially one as dapper and clean as Blaine.

_But since u been gone _

_I can breathe for the first time _

_I'm so moving on  
>Yeah, yeah, thanks to you <em>

_Now I get (I get) _

_What I want _

_Since u been gone _

Blaine stood up and grabbed Kurt by the hands. He hoisted him up on the stage and got down on his knees as if he was yelling the song to him.

_You had your chance you blew it _

_Out of sight, out of mind _

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it _

_Again and again and again and again _

Blaine hopped up and ran over to Thad and whispered to him. He backed away and winked. Thad took a breath and he did the Screamo parts.

_**Oh!**__  
>Since u been gone <em>

_I can breathe for the first time _

_I'm so moving on  
>Yeah, yeah, thanks to you (Thanks to you) <em>

_Now I get, I get what I want_

_**Want, want, want**_

Kurt stood there in pure shock. First Blaine now Thad! He knew the Warblers were talented but not this talented. His mind was literally blown.

_I can breathe for the first time _

_I'm so moving on  
>Yeah, yeah, thanks to you (Thanks to you) <em>

_Now I get (I get) _

_You should know (You should know) _

_That I get, I get what I want _

_Since u been gone  
>Since u been gone <em>

_Since u been gone_

Blaine walked back over to Kurt, panting like he always does when he finishes a performance. The Warblers in the background were insane about the awesome performance.

"God Blaine is there anything you can't do?" Kurt asked giving him a hug.

"Yeah there is," Blaine whispered, Kurt gave him a confused look, "I can't stop myself from being beaten everyday."

**A/N:**

**Well, first AWW our boys' first love you's (well kinda) and second the secrets out! How will Kurt react? What will happen to Blaine? You'll know soon! Sorry for the cliffy but ya know I've got to keep you reading some how!**

**Review!**

***Klisses***

_**Preview:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaine lifted his shirt revealing about fifteen dark purplish bruises. Kurt let out a strangled sob just seeing the boy he loves in pain to such an extreme.<strong>_

"_**Blaine I-"**_

"_**Kurt don't, I'm not some sad story. If anything I should be an example."**_

"_**Example, what the fuck is this an example of?" Kurt shot at him tears streaming down his face.**_

"_**Its an example that no matter how bad it gets, if you stay strong and power through the pain, good things will come your way." Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and kissed away a tear, "You're my good thing."**_


	11. Chapter 11

Concrete Angel

**A/N:**

_**WARNING:**_

_**Suicidal actions and Blaine's confession story! You have been warned!**_

**I have a feeling that this story isn't going too much farther. I have a big plot part in this chapter but I think this story will only be 15-20 chapters long. I have like a ton of ideas for even better fanfics for once this one is done. I would start all of them now but I would get over whelmed and forget to finish this one :S**

**On the upside school ends in like two weeks and then I'll be all fanfic on ur asses ;) Also IT'S RAINING! I do all my best thinking in the water (don't judge) **

**Ha, if you have any requests for this story or any other stories I'll happily oblige. Lol. Would you guys mind if I ask which fanfic you want me to rite next? If you want me to let you vote on which on to do next tell me in a review:)**

**Any way on to the story!**

***Klisses***

_**Preview:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaine lifted his shirt revealing about fifteen dark purplish bruises. Kurt let out a strangled sob just seeing the boy he loves in pain to such an extreme.<strong>_

"_**Blaine I-"**_

"_**Kurt don't, I'm not some sad story. If anything I should be an example."**_

"_**Example, what the fuck is this an example of?" Kurt shot at him tears streaming down his face.**_

"_**Its an example that no matter how bad it gets, if you stay strong and power through the pain, good things will come your way." Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and kissed away a tear, "You're my good thing."**_

* * *

><p>Kurt stood on the Dalton stage speechless. <em>Did he just say he is beaten everyday? No, fucking way, why would anyone do that do him?<em> Kurt thought. He stood there mouth gaping open.

"K-Kurt," Blaine stuttered nervously._ Shit, did I just make the hugest mistake ever?_ Blaine thought, "Please say something."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and went running out of the room. There were cat-calls from the other Warblers, who had no idea what was going on but assumed it was sexual.

"At-a boy Blaine," Jeff hollered, "Get some!"

Nick snickered, "They're gonna start going at it like rabbits!"

"Shit I hate rabbits," Jeff mumbled. The Warblers gave him an odd look.

"You do know we aren't talking about real rabbits." Wes pointed out.

"Yeah, it's just a term." David added,

"Yeah I know but I'm not lying here. I honestly hate bunnies; with a burning passion."

* * *

><p>Kurt turned into the common room and locked the doors so no one would be able to come in. Blaine just stood there puzzled, Kurt turned around ran up to Blaine. He engulfed the confused boy in hi arms.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt whispered toying with a curl that came loose during his performance. "What do you mean you can't stop yourself from being beaten everyday?"

Blaine felt tear welling up. He pushed Kurt away and turned so he couldn't see his face. But he knew Kurt had a hurt look on his face. Kurt put a hand on Blaine's shoulder, but Blaine pulled away. Blaine could just see the pissed look on Kurt's face.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt sassed slightly grabbing Blaine's shoulders and turning him around to face him. "You don't have to answer the question but god you don't need to be a dramatic bitch about it."

Blaine strangled out a laugh, tears rolling down his cheeks. On tear landed on Blaine's hand, he stared at it and scowled.

"What is wrong with you," Kurt asked, "it seems like you hating that your showing emotion."

"It's because I look like a pansy!" Blaine snapped, "I deserve to be beaten if I act like a baby about it!"

"Blaine Everett," Kurt snapped, "Don't you ever say that you deserve to be beaten no one does, especially you! And you're not a baby to show emotion, it just means you feel. Feeling is human, Blaine."

Blaine looked up and met Kurt's cool blue-green eyes. He felt Kurt practically begging him to let it go.

"I guess if you want to know I'll tell you but don't turn me into a sob story. I don't need sympathy." Blaine sighed and Kurt nodded.

"Well, I've known I was gay ever since I was fourth grader. Girls didn't have just cooties they seemed to have the plague. I'm not all 'eww boobs' or anything. They just were all drama. I was convinced for the longest time I would never date anyone. Men reminded me of my dad, and women reminded me of my mom. That changed in fifth grade when I met Jeremiah. He became my best friend, we did everything together. My dad noticed that I was getting to close to him around when I was in seventh grade. So my dad moved me to a school in Downtown Fort Wayne for eighth grade. Apparently I was too good for that school so they shipped me to Dalton for freshman year. I know kind of crazy sending a gay kid to an all boy's school. But my dad thought the downtown school and the fact that I was fifteen had fixed 'my problem'," Blaine rolled his eyes and continued.

"So after six weeks at Dalton, I was lead warbler, I had great friends, I was popular, I got straight A's, and I was number one singles for the tennis team. I was the perfect son in his eyes. Yet I got beaten every time I went home, I hated weekends for that reason. One day I was on my way home and I met this boy. He was gay and he told me his father was so proud of him for being who he was. Turns out this boy's father practically hated him until he stood up for himself and told him off. So I drove home and decided to tell him, I was going to tell my dad who I really was in hope I would get the love I so desperately wanted." Blaine sighed and looked Kurt in the eyes.

"Big mistake, when I told him he went ballistic. He swore, threw thing, and yelled horrible things to my mother about raising a 'fag'. I remember Livie as a three year old thrashing around in my mom's arms to come help me. She was crying my name. My father eventually drove my mom to drink. Any way my father grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall and punched me over and over again in the ribs until three broke. He threw me to the ground and I landed on my arm, it snapped in half. It was a clean break so it was easily fixed. The hard part was my skull. When my arm broke my dad told me to 'use my fairy magic' to fix it. When I didn't respond he picked me up and used all his power to throw me into the glass table. It sliced into my skull, fracturing it. I lost consciousness and woke up a week later in a hospital." Blaine finished his confession story but by the looks of it, his story was far from over.

"It took weeks of therapy and studying to catch up in school. But I did it. And every week I came home I was beaten with out mercy. I was never landed in the hospital but my dad always threatened to send me back. O-one day at Dalton, I-I had had it. I was sick of being treated like shit, s-so I got some rope from the garden shed in the court yard and hung in from a hook on the ceiling. I got a chair and sat down and wrote a good bye note for Livie. I know she was only three at the time but I thought I owed it to her. The whole time I wrote it I cried, I cried like a baby. Not because I was scared, because I wasn't I just wanted to die it would be a relief, but I cried for Livie because I felt selfish that I was leaving her to deal with our god-awful parents." Blaine let out a soft sob, and Kurt took his hand, he was crying too.

"I got on the chair and positioned the noose around my neck. I was literally six seconds away from kicking the chair out from under me when Thad ran the door down looking desperately for his Homework. Ha, I never though I'd be so grateful for a thing that causes me so much p-pain today. Well, Thad was able to talk me down and I cried in his friendly arms of about three hours telling him me story. So, other than Thad and Livie, you're one of the only people know my secret. Please don't tell anyone." Blaine continued to let the tears run down his face.

"Blaine I-"Kurt started.

"Kurt please don't tell!"

"Blaine, your still abused right, daily?" Kurt said tears running down his face also.

"Y-yes, I got the broken nose last night from being home too late."

"Where else does he hurt you?" Kurt asked.

"M-my back, he hits me in the back and ribs allot." Blaine said letting out a quiet sob at the end.

"C-can I see, can I see what he's done to you?" Kurt muttered.

Blaine lifted his shirt revealing about fifteen dark purplish bruises. Kurt let out a strangled sob just seeing the boy he loves in pain to such an extreme.

"Blaine I-"

"Kurt don't, I'm not some sad story. If anything I should be an example."

"Example, what the fuck is this an example of?" Kurt shot at him tears streaming down his face.

"Its an example that no matter how bad it gets, if you stay strong and power through the pain, good things will come your way." Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and kissed away a tear, "You're my good thing."

Kurt leaned into his touch, he absolutely loved this boy. He may be broken but he's nothing if not perfect, which makes absolutely no sense. But in Kurt's mind it made as much sense as a coming first in the alphabet.

"I was convinced that I was no good, that my life had no meaning. But when I first laid eyes on you in McKinley I knew I had to do anything out of my way to make you mine." Blaine said through more tears, "And I love you Kurt, I really honestly do."

"I love you, too." Kurt said.

He leaned in and captured Blaine's lips into a deep kiss. Their tears mixed as they fell down their cheeks. Blaine tried to take control but Kurt resisted. Blaine pulled back puzzled.

"No, I want to make you feel good." Kurt whispered his cheeks flushed bright red.

Blaine didn't know what to do, did he want Kurt?_ Hell yes. _Did he want to make Kurt uncomfortable if they went to fast? _Hell no._ Blaine decided to give in to Kurt's control.

Kurt gently pushed Blaine down on the couch in the room and straddled his hips. He leaned over and plunged his tongue into Blaine's awaiting mouth. Blaine gasped and then sucked on Kurt smooth tongue. Kurt moaned a little, it was quiet but audible to Blaine. Kurt removed his mouth and Blaine made a disapproving noise. Then Kurt attached his lips to Blaine's neck, which shut him up immediately. Blaine bit his tongue to prevent the loud moan from escaping his lips. Kurt bit, sucked, and licked a specific spot under Blaine's earlobe. This drove him crazy, and the moan escaped. He expected Kurt to pull away, and he did, only to have his lips attach to his uncovered chest. Kurt moved down his whole torso. He licked a stripe from Blaine's naval to his collar bone. On his way up his tongue teased Blaine's nipples, flicking them with the tip of his tongue. Blaine moaned, his hips bucking forward and meeting Kurt's. Kurt's eyes shot open and then closed in ecstasy. He returned with twice as much friction. Blaine felt Kurt's erection hit his and he wished there weren't as many layers in between them. But stripping down even more than he already was would be too much too soon. Blaine moved his hands to take off Kurt's shirt then-

_VRRRRR_

Blaine shot up and conked heads with Kurt. Blaine muttered a quick apology and kissed Kurt's forehead. He reached for his phone and answered.

"Hello? Yeah, oh hi mom," Blaine looked at Kurt apologetically and then shock ran over his face.

"Whoa, repeat that? Mom, mom please, slow down I can't understand you, why are you crying? Oh god, oh god no! Please tell me you kidding. I-I'll be over as fast as I can. Do anything to keep her alive till I'm there." Blaine ended the call and burst into hysterical tears. He hoped up as fast as he could and grabbed his shirt and threw it on. He ran for the door but Kurt grabbed his hand.

"Blaine, what the hell is going on?" Kurt yelled, truly freaked out. Blaine let out another sob and grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed.

"We have to go now, it's Livie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**DUN, DUN, DUUUNNNN!**

**Sorry guys I had to add some more to my plot! I promise I'll work on the next chapter ASAP! Now if you excuse me I'm going to go curl up and work on the next chapter!**

**Toodaloo! **

***Klisses***

_**Preview:**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>God Kurt, I don't know if I can live with out her. She doesn't look good." Blaine sobbed into Kurt's Alexander McQueen clad shoulder, "What will I do if she-you know-leaves me. I can't say I'll always have you but you two are all I have left. If she goes I virtually have no one."<strong>_

_**Kurt held on tighter, he would never let Blaine go. Ever, he meant too much to him.**_

"_**I love you Blaine. I will never let you go," Kurt said, "Sorry to say, but you're stuck with me. You and your damn dapperness have gotten me far too attached and now I am never leaving you. So don't even think about it."**_

_**Blaine chuckled, "Good, I wasn't planning on it."**_


	12. Chapter 12

Concrete Angel

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone! First I wanna send all my love to my bff Aimee, just remember girls, guys can be double D's (not the bra size): they can be dumb and dicks. Example for dumb: Aim's ex ran into a fence, it was either that or the deer. Example for dick: he hung out with a whore and then he said he 'refuses to answer' her when she straight up asked him if he cheated! I'm sorry but WHAT AN ASS! Anyone else out there have a 'my-ex-is-an-ass' story? Trust me I've heard some bad ones…but in the end we fall in love with asses. But let's be honest aren't we all asses in some way? I know I've had my moments… lol.**

**Sorry for that…**

**Ok there's a song this chapter! Just one though. It's finally _Concrete Angel_ by Martina McBride. I'll give u the link to it. Start at the *.**

_**WARNING:**_

_**This song makes me cry every time I hear it. Those who are really sensitive about sad things (which I doubt you are because why would you be reading a story about abuse) I suggest that you don't listen to the song. But it is truly a beautiful song.**_

**http:/www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=KtNYA4pAGjI&ob=av2e**

**I don't own anything, Anyways On to the story!**

***Klisses***

_**Preview:**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>God Kurt, I don't know if I can live with out her. She doesn't look good." Blaine sobbed into Kurt's Alexander McQueen clad shoulder, "What will I do if she-you know-leaves me. I can't say I'll always have you but you two are all I have left. If she goes I virtually have no one."<strong>_

_**Kurt held on tighter, he would never let Blaine go. Ever, he meant too much to him.**_

"_**I love you Blaine. I will never let you go," Kurt said, "Sorry to say, but you're stuck with me. You and your damn dapperness have gotten me far too attached and now I am never leaving you. So don't even think about it."**_

_**Blaine chuckled, "Good, I wasn't planning on it."**_

* * *

><p>Kurt was once again left in pure shock. He was suddenly snapped out of his trance by Blaine's sudden pull. They went sprinting to Blaine's car. Blaine was so hysterical that he couldn't even unlock his car door.<p>

"Here," Kurt said quickly taking the keys, "hop in the passenger side. I'm driving, you're a mess. Where is Liv at?"

"M-mount Carmel S–saint Ann's," Blaine said regaining his composure, "It's the closest to our h-house."

"Got it," Kurt said speeding out of the parking lot, "Hang in there, we'll be there as soon as possible I promise, and Blaine?"

"Y-yes,"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The ride to Mount Carmel Saint Ann's Hospital was only ten minuets but it felt like ten hours. Kurt thanked god that they hadn't been pulled over by any police. When they pulled in and went to park Blaine literally tucked and rolled out of the car while it was still moving. Kurt parked quickly screaming Blaine's name and running after him. When Kurt caught up to him, his arm was dangling motion less in his arm. It was obviously a dislocated shoulder as a result from the fall. He was in a heated argument with the nurse at the front desk.

"Where the hell is my sister?" Blaine yelled.

"Sir, please calm, what is her name?" the nurse said obviously pissed with Blaine.

"Olivia Lillian Anderson! Tell me where the fuck she is! I don't have time for this!" Blaine slammed his good hand on the receptionist's desk. Kurt ran up and got in between Blaine and the nurse.

"Blaine, please, calm down let her talk." Kurt said, Blaine went to object but Kurt just placed his hand on Blaine's open mouth.

"Finally a civil person," the nurse huffed, "If he let me speak I was going to tell him that Miss. Anderson is in room 2-11A. Go up the elevator to floor two and it's the eleventh room on the right. Have a _nice_ day."

Blaine took off for the elevator after the instructions were given. Kurt took off sprinting after him.

"Thank you!" Kurt yelled over his shoulder to the pissed nurse. When Kurt reached the elevator Blaine was pressing the up button frantically.

"Open, god fucking dammit, open!" Blaine yelled tears strolling down his cheeks.

"Blaine, easy you're going to hurt your self even more!" Kurt yelled. The elevator door opened and Blaine dove in with Kurt right behind him.

"Come on, come on," Blaine was furiously hitting the close door button. Kurt grabbed his uninjured arm and pulled Blaine into a well needed hug. They stayed in that position until the elevator bell rang and the door opened. The hall was long and white, so white. Down the hall was Blaine's mom sitting in a hospital chair, her head in her hands. One arm had a full cast on it. Kurt could see resemblance. She had long dark curly hair like Livie, and olive skin like Blaine.

"Mom, Mom, where is she, where's Liv?" Blaine ran toward her, he was crying now. His mom lifted her head quickly; her eyes were exactly like Blaine's. She hopped up and met him half way. They collide together into a hug. It was a weird hug considering his mother could only hug with arm as well a Blaine. They cried together, Blaine spoke almost immediately.

"Where is she, can I see her?" Blaine asked his face immediately changed to anger, "Did dad do this to her? I'm going to kill that fucking bastard!"

"Blaine, sweetie, please take a seat and I'll explain to you what happened." Her voice was smooth and sweet despite the sound of sobs in her voice. Her eyes trailed to Kurt and she stiffened, "A-are you Blaine's boyfriend?"

Kurt hesitated to answer, "Y-yes I-"

Kurt was interrupted by Blaine's mom wrapping her arm around Kurt and squeezing him. She cried harder, Kurt held her.

"T-thank you, thank you so much. Thanks for bringing Blaine here in one piece and for keeping him happy. Well at least up to this point." She cried, _at least she liked me _Kurt thought, "I'm Elaine."

"I'm Kurt,"

"N-nice to meet you," She sniffed and released him. They walked over to Blaine who was sitting in one of the three chairs. Kurt took the seat next to Blaine and grabbed hold of his good hand. Elaine took a chair and positioned it so it faced them. Kurt flagged down a nurse who examined Blaine's shoulder and got him a splint for it. They were going to take a closer look once he settled down more. Elaine looked at Kurt as if to ask what happened but Kurt told her not to worry about right now. With Blaine's splint on Elaine sat down to tell the story.

"Well, it all starts when you left suddenly. You father was drunk and was upset that I spent the night in Olivia's bed. H-he ran in and started yelling, something about spoiling Olivia to much. Olivia was crying and my body wasn't listening to me, considering I wasn't used to the lack of alcohol. H-he came over to us and grabbed Olivia and shook her telling her to be quiet. But she continued to scream, it was a mixture of my name, your name, and even Kurt's. I lunged forward to grab her from him. He raised her above me. He told her that we can't help her and, and he punched her. I tried Blaine I tried to stop him but he slapped me and told me to stay still. But when I didn't he grabbed my arm and snapped it with his knee. It broke at the elbow. I almost passed out from the pain. B-but I saw Olivia calling for me, he shook her more. He got very mad and he, he," She burst into a fit of tears. It tore at Kurt's insides, his heart hurt the most.

"He threw her! He threw her into the bed pole! There-there was a loud crack and she fell, surprisingly conscious; she cried and begged for him to stop. I tried to get up but fell in pain. He beat her mercilessly and when she was far past unconscious he got up and kicked her. He left Olivia and me on the floor, I heard him turn on the Television. I managed to crawl to her and cuddle her lifeless body. Then I looked up and saw my cell phone on her night stand. I threw my good arm up and managed to knock in off. It landed on the soft rug. He didn't hear it fall, thank the lord. I-I called 911 and told them what happened. I nearly passed out from the lack of blood when I heard the door being busted in. Your father yelled and then police and paramedics burst thought Olivia's door. The lady was nice until she tried to take Olivia from me. I cried and screamed for them to give her to me. They sedated me and I woke up in the bed next to Olivia. Some one then explained to me what happened. Your father was arrested for abuse. He's never getting out. Ever. Your safe Blaine, were you and me safe. I'm officially divorced, we can be happy again." Elaine cried, but they were happy tears. Blaine pulled Kurt and his mom in for a hug. They cried and stayed like that for a while. Blaine finally spoke.

"C-can we see her." His mom stiffened.

"Um, Blaine, she's not well. She hasn't woken up. She took quite a lot of hit to the head. Her arm and both legs are broken. Not to mention all her ribs are either bruised or broken. Her spine was injured but they won't know the damage until she wakes up, if she wakes up." She burst into tears again, _if she woke up? Will she not wake up?_ Blaine thought.

"S-she might not wake up?" Blaine asked almost stunned, frozen in his seat. His mother was crying on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine shot up and ran into the room. Kurt and Elaine yelled after him. In the room Blaine slowly approached the bed. There laid Livie. She looked so broken; she had at leads six IVs in her good arm. She was covered in bruises from head to toe. She looked smaller than normal in the hospital bed and to big gown. She had a large oxygen mask on her face. There was a small steady fog appearing and disappearing in the mask indicating that she was breathing. Her heart rate was slow. She was on life support. Kurt ran in the room and stopped dead in his tracks. She looked so vulnerable.

Someone walked through the door, they didn't care to look.

"Kurt?"

The boys whipped around to see Carol standing there with a clip board and an IV bag.

"Blaine?" Carol looked in the bed and then at the clip board. She had originally just looked at the number of the room not the patient's name. She ran to Livie's side, she kneeled by her, Carol looked at them with tears in her eyes, "What happened to her?"

They hopped into the explanation, tears slipping down their face as it was told. Carol slipped the bag on the hook and left to go talk to Blaine's mom. Kurt and Blaine stood there by her bed. Blaine reached down and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Blaine couldn't look anymore; he turned and fell into Kurt's arms. Kurt held him up, Blaine's head rested in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"God Kurt, I don't know if I can live with out her. She doesn't look good." Blaine sobbed into Kurt's Alexander McQueen clad shoulder, "What will I do if she-you know-leaves me. I can't say I'll always have you but you two are all I have left. If she goes I virtually have no one."

Kurt held on tighter, he would never let Blaine go. Ever, he meant too much to him.

"I love you Blaine. I will never let you go," Kurt said, "Sorry to say, but you're stuck with me. You and your damn dapperness have gotten me far too attached and now I am never leaving you. So don't even think about it."

Blaine chuckled, "Good, I wasn't planning on it."

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were brutal, Livie's heart rate was steadier and her bones were still healing but that was about it. Livie was still so far into her comma that they couldn't tell if her spine had put in any real damage or not.<p>

Blaine eventually had to go back to school. His mom said that Livie would have a fit if you were here instead of at school. So Blaine would go to school everyday and come to the hospital every night. His mom refused to stay in that home until she was positive Livie would be going home with her. If she wasn't…they would just have to sell their home.

School life was miserable, Blaine couldn't focus and Kurt was so worried about Blaine's health that he was losing sleep. Kurt was a mess but Blaine was far worse. He was so detached from the world. Most teachers let it go considering that for all they knew he was in a family crisis.

By far his best class of the day was Glee. He gave so much to it but he still spent most of the time in a chair, secluded from everyone but Kurt. He refused any help for Kurt or anyone. He refused to be looked upon as a person to pity.

Blaine groaned, Rachel fucking Berry was singing another solo. She was good, but she was to annoying for Blaine's tastes. Just the way she sings annoys him. Blaine wanted to punch a wall when ever she sang. Hell, he wanted to punch a wall for just about anything. Blaine shifted in his seat he turned to tell Kurt that he was going to leave, that he had to get away. But Kurt wasn't there. He was standing in front of the class.

"Mr. Schue I would like to sing a song," Kurt looked around, he got a little pissed, no one was listening to him. His next sentence caught a little attention, "for Blaine."

* He walked up to the piano and its down. He took a deep breath, his eyes surveyed the crowed of Glee members. His eyes passed everyone looking at all their different expressions. His eyes paused and looked into Blaine's. Kurt then recaptured his thoughts and started to play the soft lullabying tune.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
>Nobody knows what she's holding back<br>Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
>She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh<em>

Blaine sat up, _oh, shit; he just had to pick the perfect song._ Blaine thought. Kurt really got into the song. It was truly beautiful; Kurt made it just that much better.

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<br>Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
>Sometimes she wishes she was never born<p>

Kurt jumped into the chorus with dignity and grace.

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world that she can't rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
>Where she's loved concrete angel<p>

Everyone just sat there; they were speechless, mesmerized my Kurt's voice during the chorus. It was filled with so much emotion. Kurt's skilled hands took a dive to the piano. Blaine was stunned, he had no idea Kurt could play the piano let alone that good.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
>The neighbors hear but they turn out the light<br>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
>When morning comes it will be too late<em>

Kurt's eyes were starting to tear up, as were Blaine's. Kurt hit his song spot on. All Blaine could think about was his love for Kurt and Livie, poor, poor Livie.

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world that she can't rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
>Where she's loved concrete angel<p>

Kurt seemed to fill the room, emotions going haywire. Everyone in the room had at least a single tear in their eyes. Puck literally had tears streaming down his face. Blaine would remember this for when he was feeling better.

A statue stands in a shaded place  
>An angel girl with an upturned face<br>A name is written on a polished rock  
>A broken heart that the world forgot<p>

That sent Blaine over edge, he was literally balling, and silent sobs shook his body. No, Livie would not die. Not while she was under Blaine's watch. While Blaine was still up and kicking, he would do anything possible to make sure Livie wasn't an angel anytime soon.

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world that she can't rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
>Where she's loved concrete angel<p>

The song came to a close, everyone sat there speechless. No one got the significance of the song except Kurt, Blaine, and Finn. Finn only knew because he was Kurt's step brother, but even that didn't make Kurt want to tell him. Finn had over heard Kurt and Carol explaining to Burt. Blaine couldn't take it anymore, he got up and ran. Kurt got up and ran after him. Everyone got up to go follow them but Mr. Schue stopped them. Kurt rounded the corner and found the auditorium door cracked. Kurt ran in and tripped over a mass on the floor, he went flying into a bunch of chairs.

"Shit, Kurt! I-I'm sorry!"

Kurt shook his head to regain his vision. He looked up to see Blaine standing over him, looking at him through tears. Kurt then promised what happened, he had tripped over Blaine.

"Your fine, I'm ok. Now, can you help me up?" Kurt asked extending an arm, Blaine took it and helped him up, his arm was relocated but it still hurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around him and sobbed, "I'm so sorry for the song. I just thought you'd like me to tell people that abuse is not ok. I didn't think you'd react like that. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, that song was beautiful, I loved it. I know Livie would of loved it, m-maybe if she makes it through this you can sing it for her." This pushed them over edge, they fell to their knees and cried. It was soft silent sobs, they lied, intertwined. Once they got that out of their systems. Kurt was able to talk Blaine into going back to Glee. They walked slowly, once they reached the class room everyone fell silent ready to listen. Blaine cleared his throat.

"I-I guess I have some explaining to do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**This chapter was brutal to write. Ugh, oh well. My head has been flowing with ideas of other fanfics. I want to write them sooooooo bad but I'd never get them done. This fic is coming close to an end so expect a new story, not soon but well within the next so many weeks…I'm done talking…well I gtg my doggie is giving me her sexy pose (which means she wants attention)…if she wants attention she can help me write and read reviews. :) **

**So, REVIEW! **

**Until next time my doggie and I say bye!**

***Klisses***

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Preview:<span>_**

**"Abuse isn't cool bro. why didn't you tell us? We would of helped you." Puck said placing a hand on Blaine's good shoulder. Blaine just shrugged, he coulden't get words to come out.**

**"Is Blaineybear ok? He looks sad, Santana, what's wrong with Blainey?" Brittany asked tugging on Santana's uniform.**

**"Blainey's having a hard time sweetie." Santana said to her. Brittany got a questioning look on her face. She stood up and walked over to Blaine. She gave him a huge hug, Blaine just hugged back. Then Kurt, Rachel, Finn, and everyone else joined in on the group hug.**

**"Time's get better Blainey, I promise." Brittany whispered. Blaine's heart hurt, she reminded him so much of Livie.**


	13. Chapter 13

Concrete Angel

**A/N:**

**Hi again! My parents are gone and I have nothing but spare time. So I'm in my room with the dog and I'm writing…well duh I'm writing…beyond the point.**

**SHOUT OUT!**

**I'd like to give a shout out to ****Curly Wurly Me****! Thanks for the sweet reviews, they make me smile. Also you wrote the 20****th**** review. I know that's not a lot of reviews but I don't care. As long as you're enjoying it I'll keep trying to write better. **

**Any ways hope you like this chapter!**

**Review!**

**On to the story!**

***Klisses***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

**"Abuse isn't cool bro, why didn't you tell us? We would have helped you." Puck said placing a hand on Blaine's good shoulder. Blaine just shrugged; he couldn't get words to come out.**

**"Is Blaineybear ok? He looks sad, Santana, what's wrong with Blainey?" Brittany asked tugging on Santana's uniform.**

**"Blainey's having a hard time sweetie." Santana said to her. Brittany got a questioning look on her face. She stood up and walked over to Blaine. She gave him a huge hug, Blaine just hugged back. Then Kurt, Rachel, Finn, and everyone else joined in on the group hug.**

**"Time's get better Blainey, I promise." Brittany whispered. Blaine's heart hurt, she reminded him so much of Livie.**

* * *

><p>Blaine stood in front of the class and told it all. He told them about the first major attack all the way down to the most recent attack on Olivia. Blaine shook the whole time during his long-winded, depressing spiel. By the time he was less than half way through it there wasn't one dry eye in the whole room. Once he was done he just stood there awkwardly, his head down and tears streaming down his face. Finally someone moved from their seat and spoke up.<p>

"Abuse isn't cool bro, why didn't you tell us? We would have helped you." Puck said placing a hand on Blaine's good shoulder. Blaine just shrugged; he couldn't get words to come out.

"Is Blaineybear ok? He looks sad, Santana, what's wrong with Blainey?" Brittany asked tugging on Santana's uniform.

"Blainey's having a hard time sweetie." Santana said to her. Brittany got a questioning look on her face. She stood up and walked over to Blaine. She gave him a huge hug, Blaine just hugged back. Then Kurt, Rachel, Finn, and everyone else joined in on the group hug.

"Time's get better Blainey, I promise." Brittany whispered. Blaine's heart hurt, she reminded him so much of Livie.

They stood there for a long time. Blaine and Kurt were the only ones who were full out crying. But everyone in the room had a few tears either in their eyes waiting to fall or already running down their faces. Blaine felt comforted, it's the most relaxed he's felt since he got the call about Livie.

"T-Thanks guys, this really means allot to me. Times have been hard, on me and on my mom and Livie. But since Brittany promised, thing will get better, they will. I don't know when but I can only hope it's soon." Blaine finally said Brittany beamed through her tears.

"That's the spirit Blainey! Hey; we can help you along the way! That's what friends are for right?" Brittany said suddenly changing the mood in the room from depressed to excited. Everyone was buzzing about way to help him and his family.

"Yeah, we can throw have a benefit for anti-abuse!" Kurt said joining in on the frantic yelling. Everyone stopped and looked at Kurt. Kurt felt him self cower under the powerful stairs of his peers. When out of no where.

"That's a FANTASTIC idea, Kurt!" Mr. Schue yelled as he ran to the board. He wrote the words, 'anti-abuse' on the board. "Ok, any ideas?"

"We can advertise it at school!" Mercedes yelled.

"Good," Mr. Schue scribbled that down, "What else?"

"We can sell tickets to raise money for RAINN, Rape, Abuse, and Incest National Network!" Tina yelled.

"Fantastic idea, anything else,"

"We need a slogan!"

"Yes we do any ideas?" Mr. Schue said. The room exploded with ideas, some good, some bad, and some just down right horrible. Then one phrase stopped it all.

"Shatter the Silence." Blaine said. Everyone exploded in agreement.

"We should make bracelets!" Quinn announced.

"Yeah, and we should make Tee shirts!" Mike added.

"Hey, how about we set up a concert?" Rachel asked.

"Perfect!" Mr. Schue yelled, "I'll talk to Figgins first thing tomorrow. Keep thinking of ideas and song for this, see you tomorrow."

Everyone escaped from the choir room babbling about what they think they will perform, what the tee shirts and bracelets will look like, and how Kurt should perform Concrete Angel for the concert. Blaine smiled; _maybe this will actually make a difference, _Blaine thought. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kurt with a wet smile on his face.

"I'm so proud of you." Kurt said a tear trickling down his porcelain cheek. His chin resting in the crook of his neck, Blaine placed his head on Kurt's.

"I don't know why you are proud of me when the benefit was your idea." Blaine smirked, "If anything I should be proud of you for the great idea."

"No silly, I mean for telling your story to everyone. That had to of been hard. I bet you gained a hell lode of respect from the guys." Kurt half chuckled.

"Yeah it was difficult considering you are the only person other than Thad that I've ever told. But," He took a deep breath, "If we are going to have the benefit concert. I was thinking I should tell everyone my story. You know? To give people a real reason to donate. I have talked to some people who think, _oh; I'll never meet an abused person so why donate? It doesn't affect anyone I know so it doesn't matter. _It made me sick that they cared about me but since they didn't know that I was abused they didn't donate. No matter where I was, I would to donate to those funds. My friends would call me crazy for donating every time. But I just ignored them. They just didn't understand." Blaine said and Kurt held him tighter.

"If it makes you feel better, I did donate when ever I saw an opportunity." Kurt whispered in his ear.

"To be honest, it really does." Blaine smiled. He turned around and pulled Kurt in for a kiss. There was no one in the hall to judge them. It was only them and the hallway. They eventually pulled away. Blaine cleared his throat, "I should go visit Livie so my mom can go home and sleep."

Kurt smiled and intertwined their fingers, "I'll go with you."

* * *

><p>They entered the hospital with the same routine as everyday. Blaine said hello to the nurse that he argued with the first day, her name was Nancy. Kurt and Blaine rode the elevator up and walked to the eleventh room on the right. Blaine took a deep breath and walked in. Livie looked a little better but still unconscious. Her bruises were fading and her bones were in better shape. She was healing normally, that was a good sign. But if she didn't wake up soon they would have to take her off life support and let nature take its course. Her heart beat is still soft but getting better. Who knows what taking her off life support would do?<p>

Elaine was sitting in a chair positioned beside the bed. Her hand was locked with Livie's and her head was resting by her side. Elaine was asleep. Blaine walked over and gently shook her. She stirred and woke.

"Mom, Kurt and I will watch her." Blaine said, "You need sleep, if anything happens you'll be the first to know ok?"

Elaine nodded, she stood up and kissed Livie's forehead. She turned and kissed Blaine's and then Kurt's. The she left with out a single word. Blaine grabbed another chair and sat down. Kurt sat in Elaine's old chair. Blaine took Livie's hand and Kurt took Blaine's. They just sat there quietly for what seemed like hours. Finally a doctor finally canme and asked them to exit the room so they could change Olivia's bandages.

Out in the hall Blaine slumped down in a chair.

"I'm going to got us some coffee, ok?" Kurt asked. Blaine just nodded inanimately. Kurt headed down the hall and to the cafeteria. Kurt wrinkled his nose; he never liked hospital food, let alone hospitals in general. They reminded him of his mom. Kurt's heart fell, he really missed his mom. Blaine would be devastated if he lost Livie, just like he was devastated when he lost his mom. Kurt shook that thought and remembered Blaine sitting there waiting for him.

Kurt purchased a Non-fat Mocha Latte for himself and a Medium Drip for Blaine. He smiled; he loved knowing Blaine's coffee order. He headed up stares; he took the stares because he knew he had pushed his exercise out of way due to this crisis. Kurt passed the waiting room; the only person sitting in there was a little boy. Why was he alone? Then the possibility hit him. _Poor thing,_ Kurt thought_, he's probably going through a some what similar situation. _

Kurt continued to walk; he turned the corner in sight on Blaine. He felt a light tap on his lower back. He whipped around and saw no one. He kept looking around, when suddenly there was a little hand waving frantically in front of his face. Kurt followed the hand down and saw the boy from the waiting room. Kurt got a better look at him, he was around five maybe six. He had bleach-blonde hair and gray eyes. His skin had a tan skin tone. He was wearing a white tee shirt with a football on it. He had kaki shorts on; you could see bright colored band aids on his knees. He was looking up at Kurt, almost scared. He had a stuffed dog in his arms. The dog was brown and old; it had patches of different colored fabric covering where there had been unfixable holes. It had one green button for an eye and a blue one for the other. It had a velvety black nose and long, floppy brown ears. It also had a tiny red tongue sticking outside the side of it muzzle. The boy played with its ears, they were torn so he obviously did that allot.

"Um, do you know where Livie Anderson's room is?" The boy has a quiet, shy voice. Kurt stood there stunned, _who was this boy and why did he know Livie._ Kurt opened his mouth to speak but another voice cane you.

"Gale? Is that you?" Blaine said from behind Kurt. The boy's, Gale's, face lit up in recognition.

"Blainey!" he yelled and ran around Kurt. He hugged Blaine's legs. Kurt loved it when children did that. Blaine chuckled and picked up the giggly boy with one hand and spun him around. Gale laughed, it was settled, Gale had the cutest laugh ever. Kurt laughed; Blaine had a special way with children. It made Kurt's melt. Blaine put Gale down.

"Buddy what are you doing here?" Blaine asked looking down at the small boy.

"Well, Mrs. Luz said that Livie wasn't going to be going to school for a while. It made me sad so I asked her where Livie was. She told me that she was in the hospital. I was scared, so I asked Nora to bring me here to day for Livie's birthday." Gale said. Blaine's heart stopped. It was December 3rd already? How could have he forgotten Livie's birthday? She was six today. Blaine remembered the new doll he had for her under his bed. Tears started well up in his eyes. He quickly whipped them away remembering Gale was in front of him.

"Oh, that's very nice of Nora to bring you. But Livie can't see you today." Blaine said. Gale's smile dropped, tears filled his eyes.

"W-Why can't I see her?" Gale asked.

"She is asleep right now. She might be asleep for a very long time." Kurt said. He knew that Blaine couldn't talk.

"Then I'll wait for her." Gale said with a faint smile.

"Um, s-she might not wake up buddy." Blaine said finally finding his voice.

"W-What do you mean?" Gale asked tears back. His emotion changed immediately to fear, "Did the Evil K-King do something to her?"

"Evil King? Who's that?" Kurt asked.

"You know her daddy," Gale said tears falling to the floor. "She said that he hurts people."

Kurt and Blaine looked shocked. Gale continued.

"That's actually how we met. She was crying and I asked her what was wrong. She said that the King hurt Blainey again. She got quiet really quick and said not to tell anyone. Then I told her that my daddy used to hit me too and I got taken away and now I'm happier. Not super happy but you know. She cried harder saying that she didn't want to be taken away. So I promised that I wouldn't let them take her. Hey, that was also the day I met you." Gale smiled a bit, still crying a little and pointing at Blaine, "You came to pick her up because it was early release day."

Blaine remembered that day. He really liked Gale. He was nice and sweet, a true gentleman for a five year old. He met with Gale a few other times, and Blaine even a cake on Gale's birthday.

"Gale where are your parents? They should take you home." Kurt asked. Blaine was still too deep in his thought. Gale looked at his feet before answering.

"I-I don't have parents. I-I live at the orphanage. I-I'm being picked up at six." Gale looked on the verge of tears again. Kurt's heart broke for this poor boy. He was a beautiful little boy, he was kind, sweet, and he looked smart.

"O-Oh, um, would you like to see her?" Kurt asked. Gale looked up and nodded. They walked down the hall and stood in front of the closed door. The doctor left, saying there has been no change in her condition and that they took her off life support.

"Hey, you can't do that! My mom's not here! She has to have a say in this!" Blaine yelled he was enraged at the doctor's inconsiderate choice.

"I'm sorry Mr. Anderson but the longer we have her on it the longer it will be to have nature take its course. And let's be honest with our selves if she is to awake she would be by now" The doctor said and walked. Blaine clenched his fists and went to go confront the doctor. But Kurt grabbed him.

"Remember Gale, she's h-hurt. She won't look the same. She's hooked up to a bunch of big machines, they aren't hurting her in any way, they are actually helping her." Kurt said looking down at him.

"Yes, sir," Kurt smiled a little bit at this poor, poor boy. Kurt opened the door and they walked in. Gale ran to her bed. He looked at her and immediately started to cry. He grabbed her hand with hid free one.

"H-Hey Livie, it's me Gale, 'member me? Of course you do. I ran into Kurtie in the hall. You were right he is really nice. Blainey told me that your daddy did this to you. I remember when I was here, remember the story? How he threw me off the balcony because I told him that he hurting me wasn't right? I got hurt really bad, they thought I wouldn't wake up. But I did and I proved them wrong." He chuckled a bit in between tears. Kurt sat there in shock; his dad threw him off a balcony for saying that being beaten was wrong? What has this world come to? Gale continued.

"It's your turn now Livie. You have to wake up. I love you Livie, you're my best friend. You can't leave, I need you. Everyone I love seems to leave me, you promised you wouldn't. I understand if Jesus is telling you to stay, but if you have any control over this just remember that we still have to sing our duet for the Christmas pageant. I remember when we started in November, I didn't know the word but you taught me. Listen, I remember,

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
>Make the Yuletide gay<br>From now on your troubles will be miles away._"

Gale sang his part of the song. He had a beautiful voice, young and sweet. Gale wiped his nose on back of his hand and lifted the ratty dog up and placed it in Livie's broken arm.

"I-I brought you Wawa. I told you about him before, and bout how he was all I have to remember my mom by. She gave him to me just before she left to keep me brave. H-he helped me when I was sick or sad, but I think you need him more than me right now. Wawa will take care of you." Gale sniffed.

Kurt couldn't take it any longer he burst into tears. Kurt cried so hard that Blaine had to take him out of the room to calm him. Kurt cried on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine had silent tears streaming down his face. He was wondering why Kurt was crying so hard. He had never seen him cry like this before.

"Kurt, what's wrong? You've never cried like this before." Blaine asked.

"M-My mom died when I-I was eight. B-Before she died she told me to be brave. I felt alone, abandoned, for the longest time. I eventually realized that she hadn't left me on purpose. She had no choice, it was her time. B-but poor Gale's mom really abandoned him, and now Livie, who is all he has left, has a big possibility to leave him too." Kurt continued to cry into Blaine's arms. Kurt didn't have his real mom, but what about Carol? She was probably his step mom. Blaine cried a little harder. Kurt's been through some horrible things, no one should lose their mother at such a young age. They clung to each other like their lives depended on it. They ignored the odd stares and disgusted looks; all that mattered was that they still had each other. They could still hear Gale's muffled voice in through the closed hospital door. Randomly the door swung open, Gale stuck his head out, and his eyes were red and urgent.

"SHE STOPPED BREATHING SOMEONE HELP!"

Gale's blood curling scream rang down the hall. Blaine hopped up and ran into the room as fast as he could. A swarm of nurses followed less than seconds after. Kurt ran in before they reclosed the door. Blaine and Gale were forced into a corner by two nurses, who were trying to keep them back. Blaine was being held back by them both, and Gale was in the fetal position crying. Kurt ran and scooped up Gale, comforting him. He then grabbed Blaine. Blaine stopped and looked into Kurt's eyes and broke apart. Gale and Blaine were both curled up on Kurt's chest. Elaine and a man with a diphibulator came running into the room at the same time. Two nurses grabbed Elaine to keep her back and she tried to get to her baby girl.

"Clear!" the man yelled. He thrust the diphibulator into Olivia's chest. The electric shock made her chest react but her heart was still gone, again and again they tried. No luck, they eventually gave up. Livie was gone and there was nothing they could do about it. Blaine, Kurt, Gale, and now Elaine all fell into a huddle on the floor. A loud, crying, pile of people that cared for this girt very much. Blaine and Kurt got up to take Gale out of the room when-

_Beep-beep-beep_

First it was quiet barely noticeable, it could have been easily mistaken.

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

It was loud this time, the stopped dead in their tracks. Gale broke loose from Kurt and ran to Livie's bed. Gale looked down and then up at all of them with a wet smile. He looked back down at Livie's supposedly dead body.

"Hi-ya Livie, welcome back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yay! Liv's back, and now you get to know what has happened to her body due to the attack by her wretched father. So do you like Gale? I absolutely fell in love with him as soon as I wrote his description :D I'll try to write ASAP, but the Algebra ECA is this week so no promises. So now I am going to go up in a ball with the dog and think of what to write next and to wait for reviews!**

**¡Hasta luego! (See you later)**

***Klisses***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

"_**Happy Birthday Livie!" Gale yelled holding up a tiny package that he took out from one of Wawa's patches. **_

"_**Y-You didn' 'ave to get me anythin'" Livie forced out, her vocal cords have to get used to talking again.**_

"_**I know I didn't but I wanted to." Gale said placing the small box in her delicate hand, "I've been saving it up for a month now, please. Will you open it?"**_


	14. Chapter 14

Concrete Angel

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! I'm really sad; I think all my friends hate me. My best friend's little sister was nicer to me than my actual friend. She ditched me at her house and I eventually found her neighbors and we went on a walk. I think I need new friends, ok enough of me. **

**Smut in this chapter nothing to graphic. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**BTW There's a song this chapter also! :) It's called _Count On Me _by Bruno Mars! Here's the link…**

**http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=yJYXItns2ik**

**Start at the *.**

**I OWN NOTHING! If I did there would be a shit load of shirtless Darren Criss scenes :) **

**On to the story!**

***Klisses***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

"_**Happy Birthday Livie," Gale yelled holding up a tiny package that he took out from one of Wawa's patches. **_

"_**Y-You didn' 'ave to get me anythin'" Livie forced out, her vocal cords have to get used to talking again.**_

"_**I know I didn't but I wanted to." Gale said placing the small box in her delicate hand, "I've been saving it up for a month now, please. Will you open it?"**_

* * *

><p>Everyone who was left in the room sprinted to the little one's bed. Her caramel eyes were foggy and filmy, presumably from lack of use. She looked at them and her face was over taken in shock. Her eyes snapped shut and tears rolled down her cheeks.<p>

"W-what's wrong Livie?" Gale said grabbing her hand.

"W-who are y-you people? W-where's my m-mommy?" She stuttered and yanked her hand away then whimpered in pain. Her voice was soft and groggy from not speaking for so long. They stood there in pure shock, something was wrong with her memory. She went to change positions and she froze, she looked twice as scared as before, "W-why c-can't I feel 'em"

"What can't you feel?" Blaine said in shock, gripping her shoulder softly. She grimaced and Blaine's hand quickly removed its self. She opened her mouth to speak but another voice came out.

"I'm sorry but we need to remove the bo-"The doctor started but stopped to see the Livie alive and breathing staccato breathes of pain. She ran to her checking her pulse, it was at faster than normal rate. A group of nurses came in to remove the body but stopped to see that she was alive. "Nurses, remove them and then come to assist me! She's in shock!"

Each nurse grabbed a member of the tiny crowd and began to remove them. Each person kicked and squirmed against the nurses grasps. Once in the hall, Gale and Elaine were huddled in the chairs crying onto Kurt once again. Blaine was pacing like a father waiting for news about his baby.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered as Blaine turned to pace some more.

"Mmm," Blaine acknowledged still in deep thought.

"She'll be fine, I promise." Kurt whispered to him. Blaine's eyes filled once again; with a swift wipe on his arm they were gone. He was done crying, he has to be strong. What would his father say if he could see him now? Blaine stopped and shivered, he could just hear his father's horrible voice and hurtful words. _Come on Blaine, don't be such a pussy. _His father's voice hissed in his head. He balled his fists; he wanted to punch something so bad. His body shook with unfathomable anger. He felt as if he would explode.

"Blaine, are you ok?" Blaine heard Kurt's soothing voice say. What if it had been Kurt who his dad had gotten to? Blaine felt his nails dig into his skin of his palms and drawl blood. Blaine shook harder; god was he pissed at his father. Oh what her would do to him if her were here. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he knew it was Kurt. That was it; Blaine fell to his knees and scream. It was loud and sounded like he was in pain. He hurt every where, he was especially light headed.

"Blaine!" He heard Kurt shriek, and then nothing, and his world went dark.

* * *

><p>Bright light burned through Blaine's closed eye lids. He groaned and realized he was in a hospital bed. He went to cover his eyes with a hand, but when he went to lift his hand he felt resistance. He looked puzzled at his hand, it was intertwined. He followed up the arm of the mysterious hand.<p>

Blaine's hear melted to see Kurt slumped in a chair holding Blaine's hand. Blaine lifted Kurt's hand to his mouth and put one long kiss on the back of it. Kurt wiggled in his sleep and smiled.

Blaine continued to kiss Kurt's hand; he then sat up and leaned forward. He started to traced little butterfly kisses up his arm and then latched onto his neck. The still sleeping Kurt sighed and tilted his head to give Blaine more access. Blaine continued to suck, bite, and nip. Kurt moaned as he shifted a bit and squeezed Blaine's hand tighter. Blaine's eyes drifted down to see a bulge in Kurt's skinny jeans. He smirked and moved his free hand to Kurt's crotch. Kurt moaned a little louder and Blaine looked around the room he was in, there was a divider. But he could make out two shadows that he guessed was Livie in her bed and his mom in a chair by her. There was no noise so he assumed they were asleep. Blaine reattached to Kurt's neck. Blaine sucked right under Kurt's ear. Kurt groaned and thrust into Blaine's awaiting hand. Blaine chuckled against Kurt's neck; he started to palm Kurt's erection through his jeans. Kurt whined a bit and squirmed and Blaine continually rubbed Kurt's tender area. Blaine removed his mouth and Kurt whined. Blaine smirked again and leaned forward and bit Kurt's collar bone. Kurt gasped, his eyes flew open, and he released Blaine's hand. He looked around and gave Blaine a confused look. Blaine smiled innocently and viciously dug his palm into Kurt's groin. Kurt's eyes filled with shock and pleasure. He snapped a look at Blaine.

"Blaine your little sister and m-mother are in here!" Kurt stuttered out.

"I don't care." Blaine moaned into Kurt's neck. His now free hand moved to right above Kurt's jeans, he started to rub small circles above the button. Kurt pressed into Blaine's touch. Blaine took this opportunity to unbutton Kurt's jeans. Blaine's eyes were dark, "Can I go further?"

Kurt nodded frantically, god it felt good. Blaine smiled and unzipped him. Kurt sighed at the release. Then he took Blaine's face in his hands and crashed their lips together. Blaine gasped and leaned into the kiss. His hand found its way into Kurt's pants. He palmed Kurt through the thin fabric. Kurt let out a soft, "Oh,"

"Briefs," Blaine smirked against Kurt's soft lips, Blaine's fingers teased the waist band of Kurt's underwear and Kurt moaned. "That's hot."

"B-Blaine," Kurt moaned thrusting into his hand, "P-please…"

"Please what?" Blaine growled.

"P-Please…touch me…" Kurt whined, his head falling back against the chair. Blaine hardened just at those words. He slowly pulled down Kurt's briefs. Kurt's cock sprung out, and Kurt blushed feeling really insecure all of a sudden. Blaine couldn't avert his eyes.

"God Kurt," Blaine whispered, "Everything about you is beautiful."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but Blaine's hand covered his mouth.

"Shh, we have to be quiet." Blaine whispered, "Now, lick."

Kurt did as he was told; he slowly licked even lines down Blaine's soft palm. Blaine groaned softly and suddenly removed his hand from Kurt's mouth. Kurt went to protest but all that came out was a soft moan. Blaine had swiftly attached his hand to Kurt's shaft and he began to stroke up and down. Kurt felt a ball of warmth swirling around in his stomach. He knew he wouldn't last long if Blaine kept doing that. Kurt once again attacked Blaine's lips. Blaine began to stoke faster and faster. Kurt began to moan and mewl against Blaine's lips that muffled the pleasured noise. Blaine flicked his wrist one fast, hard time and that was it. Kurt let out a low moan and was coming all over Blaine's hand. Blaine kept stroking him through his orgasm.

"That was…" Kurt started; he was struggling to find the right words.

"Amazing, how about hot, oh I know sexy!" Blaine snickered.

He then reached over and grabbed a few tissues from the bed side table. He began to clean Kurt up. Once Kurt was all clean and put away Blaine looked down at his cum covered hand.

"Here I'll-" Kurt started to say but then Blaine experimentally brought his hand to his mouth and licked a strip of cum off his palm. It tasted salty yet sweet, it was actually good. Kurt turned bright red and hid his face. "Ugh, Blaine, that's so unsanitary!"

Blaine snickered and licked his whole hand clean. Once he was done he licked his lips free of any trace that hung to his lips. Kurt shivered at the sight; he then saw the bulge in Blaine's pants.

"D-Do you," Kurt started but turned red; Blaine looked confused then processed what happened.

"No," Blaine said, Kurt looked up in shock and a little hurt.

"You can repay me later." Blaine whispered into the shell of Kurt's ear. Kurt shuttered again, oh, the things he can do to him.

"Now," Blaine cleared his throat, "what did I miss?"

"Well, for starters, you passed out for no good reason and scared the shit out of us," Kurt teased, "And…um…I…I'm not really sure how to put this…"

"Come on, Kurt, out with it please." Blaine begged.

"Well, it's Livie." Kurt started, "The damage to her spinal cord was a little more server than they thought."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Livie has Paraplegia." Kurt said, not meeting Blaine's gaze.

"W-what's that?" Blaine asked, feeling like a helpless child.

"Paraplegia is losing control of movement and sensation from the waist down."

"L-like what Artie has?" Blaine asked

"Some what, but it's an Incomplete Injury. She has Central Cord Syndrome. It usually results in no arm control and little leg control, but hers is vice versa. She has little to no control if her legs and all movement in her arms." Kurt explained.

"Oh,"

"On the bright side, there is a possibility that she may be able to walk again some day. It may be on crutches but walking is walking." Kurt gave him a watery smile.

"Oh thank god," Blaine said and he jumped at Kurt, "This is great, m-maybe she won't have this injury hold her back. Kurt, I was so worried that this would of ruined her life and, and I would be to blame!"

"Hey," Kurt pulled Blaine out of his grasp and looked him in the eye. "This is not your fault. It is your god-awful father's fault. Remember that, ok?" Blaine nodded.

"Good." Kurt pulled Blaine back into his embrace, whispering comforting words into his ear.

"What about her memory?" Blaine asked into Kurt's neck.

"The doctor's said that her body went into shock and her brain some what malfunctioned from the scare, but she's back to normal now." Kurt whispered, "They said as soon as she regained her memory she started to ask, no wait, beg for you."

Blaine's heart hurt at that, his baby sister needed him and he had passed out from shier anger. How big of a dick can you get?

"Where's Gale?"

"He had to go back to the Orphanage." Kurt sighed sadly, "But that Nora lady said that he could come back every day for right after school to seven o'clock."

"What time is it?" Blaine asked. Kurt's twinkle laughter filled the room as he climbed into the bed and snuggled into Blaine's chest.

"Three A.M."

"Shit, I was out for a while." Blaine groaned.

"Yeah, we should sleep, good night." Kurt whispered kissing him on the forehead and rolling over and turning out the lamp.

* * *

><p>"B'wainey?" a hoarse little voice called out. Blaine groaned and rolled over, Kurt wasn't beside him. He slowly opened his eyes, sitting there in front of him was Livie.<p>

"Livie, you're ok!" Blaine exclaimed jumping out of bed to her. She looked fragile still; she was sitting in a wheel chair with both legs up. Her arm had healed during the time she was in her comma. He kneeled beside her and engulfed her in a huge hug. She giggled and returned the embrace.

"I missed you, mommy said I 'ave to stay in this chair for a w-while." Livie struggled on every word. Her vocal chords are a strained still.

"Yeah, baby, it will be a while but hey on the bright side you don't have to push in your chair at the dinner table." Blaine chuckled.

"I've always 'ad a problem with that." She giggled.

"Aw, aren't you two cute."

Blaine snapped his head toward the voice and smiled. Standing there was Kurt with two coffees in his hands. Livie's face lit up when she saw Kurt.

"Kurt-ey, I missed you also!" Livie squeaked with excitement. She turned her chair and wheeled herself toward him. Kurt sat down his coffees and hugged her.

"Hey, guess what I have a surprise for you." Kurt smiled. Livie's eyes grew in excitement. "Come on, follow me."

* Blaine looked just as surprised; he got up and helped Livie get out into the hall. Out of nowhere there was snapping and a simple doo-whapping melody. There walking down the hall toward them were all of New Direction and David, Jeff, Wes, Thad, and Nick. Artie wheeled ahead of them all and started to sing.

_Ahhum _

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
>I'll sail the world to find you<br>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
>I'll be the light to guide you<em>

The snapping continued and Artie smiled at Livie. He rolled up to the smiling girl and continued the song.

_Find out what we're made of_  
><em>What we are called to help our friends in need<em>

Artie winked and quickly rolled out in front of them and turned.

You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh

Artie started to roll forwards to the left and back, then forwards to the right and back. Livie giggled and rolled out and 'danced' with him. Artie smiled.

_If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep_  
><em>I'll sing a song beside you<em>  
><em>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me<em>  
><em>Everyday I will remind you, ooh<em>

Artie grabbed the side of Livie's chair and starts to roll in a circle around her. By this time all of the New Direction and Warblers are behind them smiling and singing.

_Find out what we're made of  
>What we are called to help our friends in need<em>

Blaine smiled, he loved seeing how Livie could still be happy despite what had happened to her not so long ago. Artie continued to spin and sing.

_You can count on me like one, two, three_  
><em>I'll be there and I know when I need it<em>  
><em>I can count on you like four, three, two<em>  
><em>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<em>  
><em>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh, yeah, yeah<em>

They all continued to sing fearlessly, there was a crowd now. People were snapping along and smiling. Elaine was standing beside Blaine now, she had tears falling down her face and she a huge smile.

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_  
><em>I'll never let go, never say goodbye<em>

Jeff and Nick ran out of the line and stopped the circling wheel chairs. Jeff and Nick gently lifted Livie from her chair and sat her on Artie's lap. She was laughing uncontrollably now, and so was the crowd. Everyone was affected by her infectious laughter.

_You can count on me like one, two, three  
>I'll be there and I know when I need it<br>I can count on you like four, three, two  
>And you'll be there 'cause that's what friends<br>Are supposed to do, oh yeah, ooh, ooh  
><em>

Artie was rolling up and down the halls that were still filled with music made my voices, snaps, and laughter.

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

The song came to an end and the crowd of people who were watching clapped and cheered. Some even offered money which no one, accept Puck, took. Blaine ran up and hugged each and every one of them.

"When did you guys plan this?" Blaine said with a huge smile.

"It was Kurt's idea!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Yeah, he had us all rehearsing this for weeks!" David interjected.

"Thanks ever' one! I loved it!" Livie said. Everyone 'awed' at the same time when she said that.

"Your welcome Liv, hey race you to the end of the hall?" Artie laughed.

"Bring it!" She giggled, at that they were off. A few other members of each club ran beside them. Blaine turned and hugged Kurt.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered into his ear. "Seeing her happy despite her injury means so much to me."

"Come on Olivia, sweetie, that's enough excitement for right now, time for a nap." Elaine smiled, Livie and all the boys who were playing with her groaned. Elaine just snickered and wheeled Livie, who had her arms crossed in protest, into the room.

"Gale will be here soon, can you go wait for him?" Elaine called to Blaine.

"Sure we'll head down right now"

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine stood in front of the sliding glass doors and waited for little Gale. A large white van with the words <em>'Sweet Cherubs Orphanage'<em> printed on the side. The door slid open and out hopped the little shaggy haired blonde Gale, and of course Wawa. Gale waved a little at the van; he then turned and waved wildly at Kurt and Blaine. Gale went running into the doors and into their arms.

"Anything changed about her today?" Gale asked.

"She got out of bed in her wheel chair to day." Kurt said. Gale smiled.

"Is she awake?"

"No, sorry buddy she just laid down, but she should be up in an hour. Do you want to wait with us?" Blaine asked and Gale nodded his head. They all headed upstairs, when they got there all of the members from each cub said their goodbyes. They had inviter Kurt and Blaine to Breadstix but they declined to spend time with Gale. In an hour Gale hopped up to see if Livie was awake, leaving Kurt and Blaine in the hallway.

"Hi Livie, how are you feeling?" Gale asked.

"I 'ave been betta" Livie giggled painfully. Her voice has to get warmed up when ever she wakes up. Gale smiled and grabbed her hand. His other hand fiddled with Wawa.

"Happy Birthday Livie," Gale yelled holding up a tiny package that he took out from one of Wawa's patches.

"Y-You didn' 'ave to get me anythin'" Livie forced out, her vocal cords have to get used to talking again.

"I know I didn't but I wanted to." Gale said placing the small box in her delicate hand, "I've been saving it up for a month now, please. Will you open it?"

Livie's small hands unwrapped the little box. When she got to the fuzzy black box, she opened it. Her eyed grew; it was a silver necklace with a tiny pendent. On the front was a little diamond heart, and on the back there was an engraving, 'G.I.M + O.G.A = 4EVA'

"Who's G.I.M?" Livie asked, it was a dumb question but wanted to know the I.M. part of Gale's name.

"It's me, Gale Isaac McCabe." Gale smiled, "And O.G.A. is you, Olivia Grace Anderson."

"Wait, McCabe, as in Mariwyn McCabe?" Livie asked.

"Who's that?" Gale asked.

"Oh, just my day care teacher." Livie said.

"Ok, here I'll help you put it on." Gale said, he reached over and clipped the chains together and sat back. He held up the box that had a mirror in it.

"Gale, it so beautiful," Livie squealed hugging the little blonde, "I love it!"

"I thought you would." Gale smiled.

"Hey will you guys be ok if Blaine and I go and get up all ice cream?" Kurt asked popping his head through the door.

"ICE CREAM!" Gale and Livie yelled in unison.

"I take that as a yes." Blaine called from in the hall.

"Ok, we'll be back soon. Behave yourselves!" Kurt called leaving the room.

"NO PROMISSES!" they heard Gale call from down the hall. They returned with a chocolate for both Gale and Livie, a strawberry for Blaine, a vanilla for Kurt, and water for Elaine.

"But I thought it was supposed to be icky?"

"Far from it Galey, it was by far the best Mac-n-cheese I've ever tasted!"

"Shocker, have you ever eaten a crayon?"

"Umm, no."

"Oh, I have. It was orange."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, well that was an odd conversation. They turned into the room and saw Gale and Livie. Livie had both her legs straight out due to the cast setting, and Gale was sitting with his legs straight out, one on either side of Livie's. To their surprise, Gale was painting Livie's toe nailed lavender, and Livie was painting Gale's neon pink.

"I have no clue what's going on and frankly I don't want to." Blaine chuckled holding out their ice cream, both children jump and look at them. Then they accepted their treats.

"Hi ya Blainey, we were painting each others nails!" Livie said happily licking her ice cream and wiggling her toes.

"I can see that, nice color choice Gale." Blaine said gesturing toward Gale's florescent toes.

"Thanks, pinks my favorite color. I know they say it's for girls and since I'm not a girl it makes me weird, but I'm not weird. I'm indifferent! Have you ever eaten a crayon?" Gale said with his chocolate ice cream all over his face.

"Umm, no." Kurt said.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Livie said now with an equal amount of chocolate on her face.

"I think you all need napkins." Blaine laughed too, "And Gale if it makes you feel any better, I've eaten a crayon."

"Yes! I knew I wasn't alone! What color? What color?" Gale said bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Red, I though it was licorice." Blaine chuckled.

"I ate an orange because I don't like the color orange so it needed to suffer." Gale said with a straight face.

"Ok…" Blaine said sounding concerned.

"DONE!" Gale and Livie said at the same time holding thier empty cones in the air. With in five minuets after it they were asleep cuddled into one another. Since it was only five twenty, they decided to let them sleep.

"Ok, no more sugar for them…ever." Kurt laughed.

"I agree with you fully." Elaine laughed. "You two go on and have some alone time, I'll watch them."

"Thanks mom." Blaine called. They walked out the door of the hospital, ice cream in hand, and they sat on a small white stone bench. They sat in a comfortable silence for a little bit. Kurt looked over at Blaine and laughed into his ice cream.

"What?" Blaine asked as Kurt got out his phone.

"Like sister, like brother." Kurt giggled and snapped a picture of Blaine with his tongue sticking out to lick his upper lip. Kurt then looked around, no one in sight; he leaned over and licked Blaine's upper lip free of ice cream.

"Got it," Kurt cooed.

"T-thanks," Blaine stammered.

"Any time," Kurt giggles, he got up, threw away his cone, and walked away swaying his hips. Blaine got up and ran away after him. Just before he caught up to him he was tackled by none other than Jeff.

"Really was that really necessary?" Blaine moaned. Jeff looked down and smirked; he got out duct tape and taped Blaine's mouth closed. Then he looked into a tree up ahead and nodded. Nick jumped down on Kurt and bound and gagged him. Out of know where there was a bag on his head and his wrists and ankles were being tied. Blaine struggled to break loose of his 'friends' grip. He was suddenly hit in the head really hard. There was searing pain and then nothing

**A/N:**

**Oh snap…what's up with Jeff and Nick? Why are they kidnapping Blaine and Kurt? You'll have to wait and SEEEE!**

**¡Adios! **

***Klisses***

_**Preview:**_

"**Gale! What's wrong?" Blaine yelled running toward the crying boy on Livie's lap.**

"**Wawa was taken from him." Livie explained, Gale cried harder. "There, there, Galey. I promise I'll get him back for you."**

"**Who took him?" Kurt asked him.**

"**A mean bully from school, Butch, took it." Livie said, practically hissing the boy's name. "Blaine?"**

"**Yes Liv,"**

"**I want to go back to school."**


	15. Chapter 15

Concrete Angel

**A/N:**

**Hullo! Sorry for the wait this has been an intense time the past few days. I have a few unnecessary announcements. First off…**

**HAPPY 13th BIRTHDAY ASHTON! ILY BABY SISTA! Her actual birthday was on Tuesday the 15th but oh well! :3**

**Lol also…**

**LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! That means a lot of faster updates and more stories! (Also major Brownie Points for who can guess what grade I'm going to be in next August!)**

**Finally…**

**I MIGHT HAVE LETTERED IN CHIOR! You see I got a chevron but not the letter so I'm so confused. I told my mom that I didn't know if I should be happy it not to have it. But my mom said and I quote, _'Anything you didn't expect to get is a good thing…unless it's a punch in the face.' _Ha, I LOVE YOU MOM! She made my day there.**

**Ok, I'm done. On to the story!**

***Klisses***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

"_**Gale! What's wrong?" Blaine yelled running toward the crying boy on Livie's lap.**_

"_**Wawa was taken from him." Livie explained, Gale cried harder. "There, there, Galey. I promise I'll get him back for you."**_

"_**Who took him?" Kurt asked him.**_

"_**A mean bully from school, Butch, took it." Livie said, practically hissing the boy's name. "Blaine?"**_

"_**Yes Liv,"**_

"_**I want to go back to school."**_

* * *

><p>"What the hell guys! You weren't supposed to mug them!"<p>

"Seriously, I literally said and I quote 'swing by the hospital and grab them'! Not swing by the hospital and bound and gag them!"

"In our defense 'grab' and 'gag' both start with G's."

"Yeah, honest mistake,"

"Are you freaking kidding me, Nick? You nearly broke my back _and_ possibly gave Blaine a concussion! Honest mistake my ass! And Jeff-"

Blaine groaned at the loud voices. He went to turn on his side but rolled off of what ever he was laying on and fell to the floor with a yelp.

"Blaine!" He heard Kurt holler. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Kurt leaning over him. "Are you ok?"

"M'fine," he groaned, "What happened?"

"Dumbass one and two over here kidnapped us," Kurt started as he glared at Jeff and Nick who casually looked away. "Jeff tackled you and tied you up, while Nick got me. Nick saw you struggling to get away from Jeff, so he went sprinting to help and dumbass-two forgot to stop running and his foot collide with the left side of your head."

"Is your head all right white boy?" Blaine turned his head and winced at the pain, but he could make out Mercedes and the rest of New Directions. There was also Wes, David, and Thad who look as equally pissed as Kurt.

"Hurts," He groaned.

"Poor baby," Kurt cooed and placed a gently hand on the right side of Blaine's face. Blaine smiled at the gesture and leaned into Kurt's touch. He stiffened and looked up at Kurt. "What's wrong?"

"Where are we?" Blaine asked looking at all his surroundings.

"We are actually at my house." Wes chimed in, "my place was closest to the hospital, and we needed meet about the benefit. So we sent Jeff and Nick-"

"And the Dumbasses kidnapped us!" Kurt yelled throwing his arms into the air.

"Kurt, let it go!" Jeff and Nick yelled in unison.

"We said we were sorry!" Jeff said. Kurt just huffed and refused to look at them.

"So getting back on track, the benefit is on the twenty-third. We are going to have it at school in the gym. Also there will performances by New Directions and The Warblers, solos and ensemble thrown in there. There will be refreshments courtesy of Breadsticks, decorations by all of us, live speakers. Am I missing anything?" Rachel said finishing her spiel.

"Yeah one," Blaine said.

"No that's impossible, I never-"

"Rachel, hush." Kurt said, "As you were saying Blaine."

"I was saying, who is going to speak?" he asked, the room fell into an awkward silence.

"Well, Tina called RAINN and they are going to speak. Also we have other speakers and, um, we were kinda hoping you, Livie, and Gale would speak, too." Rachel murmured.

"Whoa, I-I guess I'll share my story. But I don't really want Gale and Livie to share theirs. I mean if they want to they can." Blaine said fiddling with his fingers nervously.

"Good," Rachel said loudly, obviously not caring as long as she's making progress, "Why don't you and Kurt go back to the hospital and ask Livie and Gale if they want talk at the benefit."

"Fine," Kurt said helping Blaine up easily, "We need to get Blaine's head checked out anyway."

As Kurt and Blaine turned to leave for the hospital, Kurt looked over his shoulder at the group of friends.

"Next time you need us for a meeting, don't send Jeff and Nick."

* * *

><p>Wes' house was actually only a few miles form the hospital, they were there with in less than six minuets. Kurt got out of the car first and walked over to the passenger's side of the car. He opened the door and held out his hand to Blaine, who smiled and took it. Blaine got to his feet and got immediately light headed. He stumbled back; Kurt fortunately noticed and flung his arms around Blaine's waist. Their eyes met and they smiled once again.<p>

"Are you ok?" Kurt said worriedly.

"I'm fine," Blaine chuckled, "You worry far too much."

"I only worry because you're accident prone!" Kurt laughed.

"Hey! Most of my recent issues were other peoples fault! The fainting in the hospital hall and the motorcycle accident were my fault, and even those were brought on by my father!" Blaine laughed. Kurt rolled his eyes and steadied Blaine on his feet. He helped him into the hospital. Kurt sat Blaine in a chair and walked up to the receptionist, he told her his situation. She sent for a doctor immediately.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Jenkins. What seems to be the problem?" a small female doctor asked extending her hand to Kurt, who happily took it.

"I'm Kurt, and my boyfriend's box-of-rocks friends tackled him and knocked him out accidentally. I think he had a concussion but I'm no doctor." Kurt explained. Dr. Jenkins look at Blaine and her eyes widened, Kurt saw her look and prepared for her disgusted response.

"Oh, my," She responded pinching the bridge of her nose and smiling, "What did Nick and Jeff do this time Blaine?"

"Wait how do you…" Kurt trailed off confused. Blaine and the doctor laughed.

"I'm Thad's mother," She smiled. She gently touched Blaine's face, turning it side to side checking the damage, "I know the work of Jeff and Nick anywhere."

Dr. Jenkins looked at Blaine's head up and down. She asked him questions of what happened to him, she also asked questions to check his memory. The doctor asked if he felt sick or dizzy. She looked at Kurt after her analysis.

"Well, I have good news and bad. Which would you like to hear first?"

"Bad," Kurt said immediately.

"Well, Blaine does have a concussion, but on the up side its just a mild concussion. He'll be fine in a few days." She smiled.

"Thank you, doctor," Kurt sighed in relief.

"Your welcome Kurt, and please Blaine, no strenuous activities for a few days. You'll heal faster." She said turning and heading down the hall.

"She's nice," Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, she was always-" Blaine stopped suddenly, narrowing his eyes trying to focus on something.

"Blaine what's wrong?" Kurt worried again.

"Is that Marilyn and Adam?" Blaine asked. Kurt turned and across the waiting room was a slender, beautiful woman. She was slumped in her chair crying hard. Sitting beside her wrapping his arms around her was tall, brunette man. He looked like her husband; he had a tear in his eyes also. Blaine hopped up and ran to the sad couple.

"Adam, what's wrong!" Blaine asked panicking; Marilyn and Adam were like parents to Blaine and Livie when their real parents weren't there for them. Adam looked up at Blaine. He stood up, towering over Blaine, and pulled him into a hug. He cried harder as he tried to speak.

"M-Marilyn and I came here for a sonogram. Marilyn was supposed to be three months along." Adam cried his voice was warm and friendly despite the sadness, "We've had a miscarriage, they also told us that Marilyn will never be able to get pregnant again."

Kurt gasped at Adam's sad story. He jumped up and ran to Marilyn, Kurt knelt down beside her. She looked up, Kurt knew that look to well. She looked like a broken angel. Kurt pulled her into a hug; Marilyn immediately wrapped her arms around Kurt's slim body.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt whispered into her soft, blonde hair. Her grip tightened around Kurt. They all stayed there for a good ten minuets. Marilyn finally calmed down; she was softly sniffing by now. She was now curled into Adam's arms.

"Can you boy's help me get her into the car?" Adam asked, Kurt and Blaine just nodded.

"Not you Blaine, you heard the doctor." Kurt snapped. Blaine huffed and plopped into a chair. Kurt looked satisfied, "What do need me to do?"

"Just open the car door for me when we get there." Adam said with a grateful look in his face. Kurt nodded; Adam stood up with Marilyn in his arms and headed toward their car. Kurt opened the passenger door when they got there. Adam gently slipped his sleeping spouse into his car and turned to Kurt.

"Thank you," Adam said in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake Marilyn up.

"You're welcome," Kurt said in an equally hushed tone. Adam got into his car and drove away. Kurt turned and walked back into the hospital. Blaine was slumped in his own chair now. Kurt sat down next to him, throwing his arm over him. Blaine sighed.

"Why does the world suck?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Because if it didn't we'd all fall off." Kurt sighed into Blaine's neck. Blaine chuckled. "What?"

"I was trying to be serious and you throw that out." Blaine smiled.

"Sorry," Kurt smiled against Blaine's skin.

"Its fine, babe," Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's hair, "Hey, lets go check on Liv and Gale."

Kurt nodded and stood up. He grasped Blaine's hand in his own and tugged him to his feet. They headed up to the second floor in the elevator. The door dinged as it opened, and then they heard a familiar sound, crying. They looked at each other, and ran toward the noise. It was flowing from Livie's room, the cry was Gale's.

"Gale! What's wrong?" Blaine yelled running toward the crying boy on Livie's lap.

"Wawa was taken from him." Livie explained, Gale cried harder. "There, there, Galey. I promise I'll get him back for you."

"Who took him?" Kurt asked him.

"A mean bully from school, Butch, took it." Livie said, practically hissing the boy's name. "Blaine?"

"Yes Liv,"

"I want to go back to school."

"W-What," Blaine stammered.

"You heard me, I want to go back. I want to get Wawa back and show them that they shouldn't pick on people. When I was picked on I would just cower because I was used to it at home. But now after what _'daddy' _did to me I'm stronger, and to be honest, I'm sick of them!" Livie yelled she never got upset like this before. "Galey doesn't deserve to be picked on either, no one does."

Blaine took a deep breath, "Ok,"

"Really?" Livie asked, she perked up a bit. Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's still connected hand.

"Yeah, but you have to promise my something first."

"What is it?" Livie asked running her hand through Gale's soft hair.

"Get Wawa and teach them not to mess with the Andersons"

Livie's smile grew huge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**What do you think of this chapter? I hope you like it! Reviews make me want to write more; speaking of reviews I want to thank ****mynamjo. ****You made my day with that thanks! Anyways since school is over until August, you'll be seeing a lot of updates hopefully! Btw, I see Butch as Karofsky's younger brother, any thoughts? Yes? No? Please tell me what you think.**

**See ya later!**

***Klisses***

**_Preview:_**

**"_Welcome back Wheels," Butch smiled evilly as his group of bullies chuckled at the new nickname, "Looking for this?"_**

**_Butch pulled Wawa out of his jacked pocket and waved him over her head, just out of reach._**

**"_Why yes I am. May I please have him back for Galey?" Livie asked politely, reaching up for the toy._**

**"_Well if _****Galey****_ wants it he can come get it." Butch hissed._**

**"****Galey****_ is helping Mrs. Akey in the art room." Livie said trying to keep a cool head._**

**"_Oh, well then, I guess I'll keep it till then. It's not like you can make me give him to you." Butch snickered._**

**"_Really?" Livie smiled_**

**"_Yeah your just an dumb, little, defenseless girl in a wheel chair." Butch sneered._**

**"_Oh, you're going to regret saying that."_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Concrete Angel**

**A/N:**

**Hi ya! So first day of summer! I'm going to miss all my foreign exchange student buddies at school I wish they didn't have to go back. But I'm not going to miss homework and tests.**

**So Glee last night was FANTASTIC! Burt made me laugh so hard that I almost peed! Lol and Finn and Rachel made me cry. And Kurt…poor Kurt!**

**Ok a few more chapters left!**

**I'm going to attempt to write a new chapter each day so I can move on to anther story.**

**On to the story!**

***Klisses***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

_**"Welcome back Wheels," Butch smiled evilly as his group of bullies chuckled at the new nickname, "Looking for this?"**_

_**Butch pulled Wawa out of his jacked pocket and waved him over her head, just out of reach.**_

_**"Why yes I am. May I please have him back for Galey?" Livie asked politely, reaching up for the toy.**_

_**"Well if Galey wants it he can come get it." Butch hissed.**_

_**"Galey is helping Mrs. Akey in the art room." Livie said trying to keep a cool head.**_

_**"Oh, well then, I guess I'll keep it till then. It's not like you can make me give him to you." Butch snickered.**_

_**"Really?" Livie smiled**_

_**"Yeah your just an dumb, little, defenseless girl in a wheel chair." Butch sneered.**_

_**"Oh, you're going to regret saying that."**_

* * *

><p>"Goodnight Nancy," Kurt said waving to the receptionist with his unoccupied hand as he left the hospital. Burt demanded him to come home tonight, after spending so much time with Blaine and his family.<p>

"Goodnight Kurt," Nancy smiled from over the counter. Blaine walked Kurt out to his car. Kurt would be coming back to the hospital tomorrow but Blaine always hated saying goodbye. He always had an issue with it. When ever someone said goodbye to him it was usually permanent or took forever for them to return. And Blaine couldn't lose Kurt ever. Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt smiled and buried his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. Inhaling this scent, the only way to describe what he smelled like is Blaine. Kurt tried to pull away to head home but Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's waist. Kurt chuckled.

"Blaine, I'll be back tomorrow." Kurt said looking Blaine in the eyes. His heart melted seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"I know, but tomorrow is so far away." Blaine whispered.

"Blaine, I'll be back at three. It's five; it's not too far away. I promise." Kurt smiled. Blaine sighed sadly and dropped his grip on Kurt, who leaned forward and gave him a simple peck on the lips. He opened the car door and hopped in. Kurt waved out the window as he drove away. Blaine waved and turned to walk inside. He shoved his hands into his jacket pocket and stepped into the elevator.

When upstairs he walked into Livie's room. Gale was asleep beside Livie who was also asleep. Livie's legs no longer had casts on them just leg braces that could bend to a desired position. Elaine was sitting beside the bed stroking Livie's hair. She turned toward the noise and smiled sweetly at Blaine. She stood up and walked toward him. Blaine opened his mouth to say something but Elaine held a finger up to his lips. She reached and took hold of Blaine's hand. She guided him out into the hall.

"Blaine, we need to talk." Elaine said softly.

"About what," Blaine asked her, he knew he look extremely guilty. Like any normal teenager he went through a list of all the bad things he'd done recently. Oh shit, he thought, did she hear me giving Kurt a hand job in the hospital room when I thought they were asleep? He swallowed thickly; if she had he was in for hell.

"Blaine calm down," His mom laughed, "I have no clue, or do I want to know, what you think I'm talking about."

"O-Oh, ok, what do we need to talk about then." Blaine said feeling extremely relived. That could have been one awkward talk.

"It's about the house." She sighed.

"W-What about it," Blaine asked shakily. Are they moving again? They better not be, he finally has something going on here.

"Once again calm down," She smiled again, obviously getting a kick out of his reactions, "We aren't leaving Lima, just moving to a better part of town. I can't stay in that house after what happened, so I bought a new house."

"Wait you bought a new house! With what money," Blaine said. He couldn't tell if he was happy, excited, or mad. So he settled for shocked.

"Yes I did buy a new house, you will love it. And do you remember Aunt Pat?" Elaine said smiling.

"Yeah, father's younger sister. She was my favorite his side." Blaine said.

"Well, she heard of what he had done, she knew he was horrible but that was the last straw for her. She wanted us out of there; she didn't want her favorite niece and nephew in a house that emotionally scarred them. So she offered to help pay for a new house for us. She helped me pick it out." She explained with a huge smile on her face.

"Mom, that's wonderful." Blaine said hugging her. "When are we moving in?"

"Everything's already there, Pat moved it in with me."

"Really, when do we get to see it?" He asked excitingly.

"Actually we're going there in an hour when we check out of this place." She smiled.

"Awesome! Where is it?" Blaine asked.

She just smiled.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in his room sketching out designs for the shirts and bracelets. He smiled down at his work. Kurt got out his I Phone and snapped a picture of it to send to Blaine in a little but. With a satisfied sigh he stretched and reached over to grab his coffee.<p>

THUMP!

He went to take a sip when something collides with the window, he jumped and coffee spilled over onto his sketch. He cursed under his breath, he was glad he took that picture on his phone. He looks over at the window, the blind was down, so he just assumed it was some idiot bird. Kurt sat the coffee down on the bedside table; he walked over to the bathroom and got a spare washcloth from his linen closet. He walked over and wiped up the small puddle of coffee. He got up to put the cloth away in the bathroom.

THUMP!

Kurt jumped again; wow either birds are really stupid now of days, or some idiot is messing with me, he thought. Kurt ignored it, they would go away if anyone was there, he then washed out the rag and hung it over the towel rack in the shower to dry. He then walked in his room again and looked at his stained sketch, with a sigh he crumpled the smeared paper and tossed it into the waste basket in his bathroom. He looked down at his hands; they were covered in ink, pencil, and coffee. He huffed and walked to his sink; he turned on the hot water and grabbed the bar of soap.

THUMP!

Kurt flinched and squeezed the bar and it slipped out of his hands. Kurt cursed out loud; he angrily dried his hands and stormed over to the window. He threw it open and looked down, he saw no one. They're probably hiding in the bushes, he thought.

"Throw another thing at my window and I'll call the police on your sorry asses!" Kurt yelled to the ground.

"Well, aren't you a fantastic member of the welcoming committee." Kurt's head shot up at the voice. He stood there gaping.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked squinting through the dark; sure enough standing there in the window of the house right next to him stood Blaine tossing a rock up and down.

"The one and only," Blaine smirked, "Now, is calling the cops on my sorry ass really any way to greet your new neighbor?"

"New neighbor?" Kurt asked.

"Yep," Blaine smiled, "We just moved in."

"BLAINE EVERETTE!" Kurt yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"Hey, don't yell at me, I literally just found out an hour ago. And why would of I told you, it would of ruined the surprise!" Blaine laughed.

"Oh, shut up and get your sorry ass over here." Kurt laughed.

"I prefer sexy ass over sorry ass, but if you insist" Blaine winked.

"Fine, get over here sexy ass."

"Gladly,"

* * *

><p>Blaine stayed at Kurt's until one in the morning. He would have stayed all night but he had to make sure that Livie got to school safely. Blaine's alarm went off at five; he groaned and rolled out of bed. He got in shorts and walked to the basement.<p>

He turned into his favorite room in the whole house, the weight room. He strapped on some boxing gloves and walked over to the sand bag. Screw the doctor he wanted to beat the shit out of something. He smirked when he saw the name, 'Thomas Anderson' written on the red bag in Aunt Pat's handwriting. God, he loved that woman. Blaine took his stance and punched away. He took out all of his frustration out on that bag. He punched it with so much force and power. Hitting the words over and over and over again, imagining his fathers face as he smacked the bag seemed to make him feel better. He punched till he couldn't breathe. He punched for what seemed like thirty minuets, he stopped, panting to catch his breath, to check the clock. Five forty-five. Livie would be waking up at six fifteen. Blaine gave the bag on more merciless punch before grabbing a sweat towel and heading up the stairs.

He got undressed and hopped into the shower. He washed away the sweat; the warm water relaxed his sore mussels. He used his usual body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. He smiled realizing he could take a shower with out worrying who was on the other side of the door waiting.

He turned off the water and shook out his unruly curls. He dried himself off with a soft white towel. He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out into his new bedroom. He looked around; he realized how good they did at decorating it. The walls were striped dark teal and white. The floor was wood, with a large rug over it. His comforter was red, brown, and white plaid. The room really felt like it matched his personality. He walked over to one of his large dressers and pulled out a red tee shirt and blue jeans. He got dressed and headed down stairs.

He walked into the kitchen; it was larger than their old one. He looked at the oven and did what any tired teen would do with a new object; he pressed a bunch of random buttons that he thought would turn it on. He got it on the first try, he smiled at his success. He walked over to the pantry and got out ingredients for pancakes. He returned to the oven and inspected the stove top. He turned the stove up to the proper temperature. Blaine mixed up the ingredients and added decent sized globs in the pan. Blaine hummed as he cooked the pancakes. He heard shuffling behind him; he turned around to see a sleepy Livie sitting there in her wheelchair still in her pink footie pajamas. Her messy black curls hung over her face. She wheeled herself over to Blaine and raised her arms to be held. Blaine smiles sweetly and lifted her up. He used his free arm to bend her legs and lock them in place. Once her legs were supported he shifted her to one arm and cooked with the other.

"Morning Liv, how ya feeling," Blaine whispered to her. She smiled and nuzzled closer to Blaine, who just laugher softly and continued to cook. Five minuets later Elaine walked in dressed and ready to go for her first day at her new job.

"Here," Elaine said walking over to Blaine, "I'll finish cooking if you will go get Livie dressed. There's an outfit sitting on the chair if you can put her in it that would be lovely."

"Sure thing," Blaine said handing the spatula over to his mother. He headed down the hall to Livie's room; she's on the ground floor considering she can't go up and down stairs. Blaine sat Livie down on her bed and walked to retrieve the outfit on the chair. It was new yellow sundress with a long white jacket. Livie was sitting up right on her bed now. Blaine went to unzip her pajamas but she pushed his hand away. Blaine gave her a questioning look.

"I can do it." She said in a stubborn tone. She unzipped her pjs and slipped her arms out of them. She looked down at her look quizzically. "Um, you can help me with me legs…but I can do everything else."

Blaine chuckled at her stubbornness and gently unhooked her leg braces and slipped them off. He then lifted her easily and slipped off the rest of her pjs. Blaine the replaced the braces and locked them. Livie grabbed the dress, took it off the hanger and slipped it over her head. She then slipped the jacket over it.

"Blaine?" Livie said.

"Mhmm," Blaine acknowledged.

"Can you take me to the bathroom?"

Blaine scooped her up and walked down the hall. He helped her brush her teeth, comb her hair, and pretty much what ever she asked him to do he did. When they were done she was all dressed. She even had her signature bow in her hair; today's was yellow to match the dress. They headed down to the kitchen, ate breakfast, and hopped into Blaine's car.

When they arrived, Blaine helped Livie into her wheelchair. He headed toward the school and before he was even in the building there was Gale waiting for them with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi Livie!" Gale hollered running toward them. He was wearing the same football shirt he always wore and khaki shorts. He was wearing brown sandals with his pink toes showing.

"Ok Liv, I'm going to go talk to your teacher ok? Then I'm going to go be safe." Blaine said leaning over and kissing her on the top of her head.

"Ok Blainey, see you after school!" Livie exclaimed waving goodbye to him. She turned to Gale, "What do you want to do first, Galey?"

"Well first I have to go help Mrs. Akey with the clay. I told her I would help her cut it into small slabs." Gale said.

"Okie Dokie then, I'll just wait for you at the playground." Livie said with a smile.

"Ok, I'll see there. It will probably only be five minuets." Gale said leaving toward the art room. Livie rolled down the hall toward the door to go outside. She could feel the stares and whispers of passing kids. Outside she rolled over to her and Gale's favorite tree. She closed her eyes feeling the sun on her face and smiled, she loved it there. She heard rustling and her sun was blocked. She frowned and opened her eyes.

"Welcome back Wheels," Butch smiled evilly as his group of bullies chuckled at the new nickname, "Looking for this?"

Butch pulled Wawa out of his jacked pocket and waved him over her head, just out of reach.

"Why yes I am. May I please have him back for Galey?" Livie asked politely, reaching up for the toy.

"Well if _Galey_ wants it he can come get it." Butch hissed.

"_Galey _is helping Mrs. Akey in the art room." Livie said trying to keep a cool head.

"Oh, well then, I guess I'll keep it till then. It's not like you can make me give him to you." Butch snickered.

"Really?" Livie smiled

"Yeah your just an dumb, little, defenseless girl in a wheel chair." Butch sneered.

"Oh, you're going to regret saying that."

"What was that?" Butch hissed taking a step closer.

"Wow, I knew you were slow but I was pretty sure a seven word sentence would be easy for you to understand." Livie smirked

"Why you little-"

"No, you're going to listen to me. You're all going to listen to me!" Livie yelled, "I'm sick of you all picking on us because were smaller! Who cares if we're different! You don't even know what I'm going through! Do you know how I got like this, in this wheelchair? Want to take a guess? Anyone?"

There was a small crowed of kids gathering around. Butch just stood there looking confused.

"Exactly you wouldn't know! My daddy, my daddy did this to me! He almost killed me, and now I have to come to school and take this…this…CRAP from you! Gale is the same his family was taken from him and with you taking Wawa, the only thing he had left to remember them by, and you put him through heck! I hope you're satisfied with your self!" Livie finished her lecture she was breathing heavier. She looked into Butch's eyes. Then out of no where Butch falls to his knees and sobs.

"M-My daddy d-does the h-hits me t-to." Butch whispers between sobs, it wwas so soft that only Livie heard it. Livie sits there looking at the boy who had teased her and made her feel bad on a daily basis. She wheeled over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and Livie gave him a small smile. She extended her arms to offer a hug which the boy takes. She whisper soft words the boy who was crying on her shoulder. She looked sternly at the crowed and they dispersed. Butch calmed down soon after.

"I-I'm so sorry Olivia." Butch whispers. "I didn't know."

"I know, and it's all right. I forgive you."

"R-Really?"

"Of course, you can't go around hating people for no good reason." She said.

"I'll be nicer Olivia. I promise, here give Gale his toy back." Butch said handing the toy to Livie. He turned to leave.

"Hey, Butch." Livie called. The boy turned around at the call of his name. "Do you wanna play in the sandbox?"

"Sure, Olivia, I'd love to." He smiled

"Great, and call me Livie"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yay. Dang I just realized that there are a lot of abused kids in this story. O well. **

**LIVIE REPRESENT!**

**Lol ok not much to say…**

**I'll update soon!**

***Klisses***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

"_**Poor Butch," Livie said looking out the window to where the boy was sitting.**_

"_**Wait, poor Butch?" Blaine repeated, "I thought your hated him."**_

"_**Oh, I did, but then I learned about him."**_

"_**What did you learn about that boy?" Blaine asked curiously.**_

"_**He's like us, his daddy hits him sometimes." Livie said still looking out the window, examining the passing scene. **_

"_**Oh, my, do you know his last name?" Blaine asked briefly looking at his sister.**_

"_**Yeah, Karofsky." **_


	17. Chapter 17

Concrete Angel

A/N:

**Hello! I'm going to write a new chapter to numb the pain I'm in. don't be worried I'm just upset that I couldn't go to Cedar Point because I have the tennis banquet to go to ****but there's not much I can do. So I'll write a chapter :3 **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****mylisa777.**

**;D **

**Song this chapter! The song is **_**Scream **_**by Usher. Start it at the ***

**Here's the link…**

**http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=dpW8Nb8S1tc**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**So on to the story!**

***Klisses***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

"_**Poor Butch," Livie said looking out the window to where the boy was sitting.**_

"_**Wait, poor Butch?" Blaine repeated, "I thought your hated him."**_

"_**Oh, I did, but then I learned about him."**_

"_**What did you learn about that boy?" Blaine asked curiously.**_

"_**He's like us, his daddy hits him sometimes." Livie said still looking out the window, examining the passing scene. **_

"_**Oh, my, do you know his last name?" Blaine asked briefly looking at his sister.**_

"_**Yeah, Karofsky," **_

* * *

><p>Gale walked out of the school to the playground. He looked around to their tree, he frowned, Livie wasn't there like she said she would be. His eyes slowly crossed over the school grounds. Gale stiffened up when he saw Livie laughing as Butch added a bucket of sand their creation. Shocked and slightly hurt he ran over to the sand box.<p>

"Livie," Gale said calmly glaring at Butch, "What are you doing with _him_?"

Livie looked at him with a confused look. She followed his gaze to see him looking at Butch.

"Hello to you to Galey," She giggled a bit, "Well, Butch has changed. He has a situation like us."

She smiled up at Gale thinking he would understand. But he was still glaring at Butch, who sat there awkwardly.

"Gale?"

"Why didn't you wait by our tree?" Gale snapped his gaze on Livie now.

"I said that I was going to wait at the _playground_, not our _tree_." Livie corrected him, hands going to her hips.

"But, we always meet at the tree."

"I _was_ waiting at the tree! But then Butch-"

"_No_! I don't want to talk about _him_." Gale hissed pointing at Butch who was shrinking away.

"_Butch_ is his name!"

"Fine, _Butch_ has treated us like dirt since the beginning of the year and now your friends!" Gale yelled waving his hands in the air.

"It's called forgiveness; now stop making a scene Gale! You're being ridiculous!" She yelled back.

"Some people don't deserve to be forgiven! I can't forgive him for what he's done to us!"

"You can't forgive him for picking on us, but you can forgive your awful mother for neglecting you!" Livie yelled quickly regretting her words. She hit a soft spot of Gale's. Gale forgave his mom because he loved her unconditionally. Gale trusted her with his secrets and she used them against him. Gale stiffened up, tears welling in his eyes, he turned and ran.

"Gale! I'm sorry I didn't-" He was gone. Livie burst into tears; she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Butch; he looked down at her with a sympathetic look. He sat Wawa in her lap. She cried harder, "I'm a horrible person _and_ best friend."

"No, you're not horrible. You got upset and things slipped out. Go to him, apologize. He'll come around." Butch said with a small smile. He turned and walked away. Livie took a deep breath and rolled in the direction Gale ran. She turned into the building, the halls were quiet. She listened closely, she heard sniffing. Livie followed the noise; she came across a janitor's closet. She opened the door and there curled up on the floor was Gale.

"Go away," He said quietly.

"Gale just listen to me, please?" Livie pleaded, Gale just turned toward her a little.

"I'm listening," He snapped.

"I'm _SO_ sorry! I didn't mean to say what I did. I just got upset, I didn't mean to use you mom to make you feel bad. Please, please, _please_ forgive me." Livie begged. Gale took a deep breath and turned his head away a little, "I brought someone for you."

Gale raised an eyebrow at her. Livie reached behind her and pulled out Wawa. Gale gasped and jumped to his feet and ran over to Livie. He took the dog from her giving hands. Gale pulled the toy to his chest to hug it. He looked at Livie smiled and hugged her.

"So," Livie said into his neck, "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Yes," Gale pulled back and laughed, "But I expect some but kissing from you. And I'm sorry, too. I'll try to forgive Butch."

"Ok," She laughed, "Let the butt kissing begin, how about we go sit under the tree and we split my granola bar?"

They both laughed, Livie took Gale's hand and they left to go back to the playground.

"I love you, Gale."

"I love you, too, Livie."

* * *

><p>"Hey Liv how was you day?" Blaine asked with a smile helping her in his parked car. "Did you show that Butch-guy up?"<p>

"Actually, my day was great and horrible." Livie said looking at her hands, doing that nervous thing with them like Blaine does.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Butch came up to me and we yelled and something happened. And then Gale came out and we fought. I said something terrible." She said fiddling with her thumbs.

"Wait, _you_ and _Gale_ fought?"

"Yeah, he ran away crying and I followed him and apologized. Were still best friends and I wont ever fight with him _ever_ again." she said, "Blainey can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie anything," Blaine said with a reassuring smile. Livie took a deep breath.

"How does Kurtie make you feel?" Blaine was a little taken back by the question.

"Um, well, Kurt makes me happy. I love him; I feel butterflies in my stomach when he looks at me. He's…fantastic. I can't live with out him. He saved me from myself when I was beating myself up because of father." Blaine said smiling, just picturing Kurt, "He's perfect."

"Am I too little to love someone?" She asked, wide eyed focused on Blaine for an answer.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, "You're not too young to love me if that's what your asking."

"No," She whispered," I think I like Gale."

"Well, of course you like Gale." Blaine said, "He's your best friend."

"No, Blainey," Livie said, "I mean as more than a friend, I feel different around him. My tummy flip flops when he smiles, my heart thumps harder when he holds my hand, and-and when he ran away sad my heart hurt, really bad."

"Um, let's talk about this later ok?" Blaine said hoping to get out of this awkward conversation. Blaine started the car and pulled out of the school. He'll talk to Kurt later. Kurt will know what to do.

"Ok." Livie said with a smile.

"Poor Butch," Livie said looking out the window to where the boy was sitting.

"Wait, poor Butch?" Blaine repeated, "I thought your hated him."

"Oh, I did, but then I learned about him."

"What did you learn about that boy?" Blaine asked curiously.

"He's like us, his daddy hits him sometimes." Livie said still looking out the window, examining the passing scene.

"Oh, my, do you know his last name?" Blaine asked briefly looking at his sister.

"Yeah, Karofsky,"

Blaine accidentally stepped on the breaks. A car behind him honked and went around. Blaine gave them an apologetic look and started to drive again.

"Does he have any siblings?" Blaine asked casually.

"Yeah, he has a brother your age that picks him up everyday. What's his name…Doug…Darick…?"

"David." Blaine corrected.

"Yeah, that's him! Do you know him?" Livie smiled over at him.

"Uh, yeah I know him."

"That's not reassuring, what happened between you to?" Livie asked concerned. Blaine smiled a little, wow how she's grown up.

"Um, I, uh, punched him in the face." Blaine snickered at Livie's horrified expression.

"What! Blainey, you know better than that!" Livie scolded

"Hey, in my defense he started it."

"But you should have ended it!" She huffed, her tiny hands returning to her hips. Blaine knew that pose to well, "What did he even do to you?"

"To me, nothing," Blaine said.

"Then why-"

"Wait, don't yell at me yet." Blaine interrupted her, "I have a perfect reason why I punched him."

"Then why did you!"

"He pushed Kurt into a locker and gave him a bloody nose." Blaine said.

"Oh…" Livie said, she got quiet, "He deserved a good whack."

Blaine laughed. The rest of the ride home they talked about pointless little things.

* * *

><p>When Blaine got home he kissed Livie's head and his mom's cheek and ran up to his room. He locked the door behind him; he wanted to talk to Kurt alone. Blaine slid over to his bed side table and pulled three smooth pebbles out of the drawer. He then walked over to the window; he pulled back the blinds and dropped into a crouching position. Kurt had left his blinds and window open. Kurt was on his bed and music flowed from his radio. Blaine smirked; he was going to scare the shit out of Kurt. Kurt will mad at first but who cares it will be funny as hell. He ran his fingers the smooth stones, preparing himself to chuck them at the widow screen. But then Kurt perked up and smirked, Blaine ducked down enough to not be seen by Kurt but still able to see Kurt. Kurt looked around and walked over and locked the door.<p>

* Kurt turned the song up and sang the beginning seductively.

_Usher, baby  
>Yeah, we did it again<br>And this time Imma make you scream_

_USHER! Yeah, man..._

Kurt smirked to himself. He slowly started to peel off his jacket, swaying to the music as he did, slowly taking off his multiple shirt layers._  
><em>

_I see you over there, so hypnotic  
>Thinking 'bout what I do to that body<br>I get you like ooh baby, baby  
>Ooh baby, baby, ah-ooh baby, baby ooh baby, baby<br>Got no drink in my hand  
>But I'm wasted<br>Getting drunk of the thought of you naked  
>I get you like ooh baby, baby<br>Ooh baby, baby, ah-ooh baby, baby ooh baby, baby_

Kurt was in just an undershirt by now. He was dancing around his room in sync with the music. Kurt's heavenly voice was flowing perfectly into Blaine's room.

_And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it_  
><em>But you're so magnetic, magnetic<em>  
><em>Got one life, just live it, just live it<em>  
><em>Now relax, sing it on your back<em>

Kurt started to roll his hips to the beat. He then hooked his fingers at the bottom of his undershirt. He teasingly pulled it of bending backwards as he did.

_If you wanna scream, yeah_  
><em>Let me know and I'll take you there<em>  
><em>Get you going like ah-ooh<em>  
><em>Baby, baby ooh baby, baby<em>  
><em>Ah-ooh baby, baby ooh baby<em>  
><em>If you wanna turn right<em>  
><em>Hope you're ready to go all night<em>  
><em>Get you going like ah-ooh<em>  
><em>Baby, baby ooh baby, baby<em>  
><em>Ah-ooh baby, baby ooh baby<em>  
><em>If you wanna scream<em>

_Yeah, come on_

Kurt pulled up a chair and danced around it. He danced like he was giving someone a lap dance. He was hovering over the chair rollong his hips over and over again. Blaine had to bite his fist to keep himself from groaning, he bit so hard he tasted blood.

_Kill the lights, shut 'em off  
>You're electric<br>Devil eyes telling me come and get it  
>I have you like ooh<br>Baby, baby ooh baby, baby  
>Ah-ooh baby, baby ooh baby, baby<br>Girl tonight you're the prey  
>I'm the hunter<br>Take you here, take you there  
>Take you wonder<br>Imagine me whispering in your ear  
>Then I wanna, take off your clothes and put something on ya<em>

Kurt sat down fully in the chair and tilted it back, hands flying to his skinny jeans. Blaine's erection was straining against his jeans, he was so hard it hurt. Kurt's nimble fingers slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulling down the zipper. Blaine could see Kurt sigh when he undid his pants.

_And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it_  
><em>But you're so magnetic, magnetic<em>  
><em>Got one life, just live it, just live it<em>  
><em>Now relax, sing it on your back<em>

Kurt slowly pulled down his jeans, his hips shimming as he lowered them. Blaine could see Kurt had an erection through his briefs. Blaine couldn't hold it back he moaned into his fist. How Kurt could dance _and_ sing with an erection amazed him.

_If you wanna scream, yeah  
>Let me know and I'll take you there<br>Get you going like ah-ooh  
>Baby, baby ooh baby, baby<br>Ah-ooh baby, baby ooh baby If you wanna turn right  
>Hope you're ready to go all night<br>Get you going like ah-ooh  
>Baby, baby ooh baby, baby<br>Ah-ooh baby, baby ooh baby  
>If you wanna scream<br>_

Kurt flipped over on the chair, straddling it. Kurt thrush his hips into it, grinding and singing. It took all of Blaine's will power not to yell at Kurt to come over and handle his 'problem'.

_Out, louder, scream louder  
>Louder, louder, louder<br>Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need_

Kurt hooked his fingers into the waistband of his underwear. He slowly pulled them down, his cock sprung out; it laid flat up against his navel. Kurt stood up and dance elaborately, he grabbed a towel and twirled it around.

_If you wanna scream, yeah_  
><em>Let me know and I'll take you there<em>  
><em>Get you going like ah-ooh<em>  
><em>Baby, baby ooh baby, baby<em>  
><em>Ah-ooh baby, baby ooh baby<em>  
><em>If you wanna turn right<em>  
><em>Hope you're ready to go all night<em>  
><em>Get you going like ah-ooh<em>  
><em>Baby, baby ooh baby, baby<em>  
><em>Ah-ooh baby, baby ooh baby<em>  
><em>If you wanna scream<em>

The song finished, Kurt wrapped the towel loosely around his hips and sashayed into the bathroom. Blaine swallowed thickly. He quickly stood up and ran to his bathroom. He slid down the wall and undid his pants as if he was going for the world record. He pulled himself out wrapped his hand around his shaft. Blaine's head fell back against the wall and his hips bucked forward as he moaned. He ran his thumb over the slit, smearing pre cum to slick himself up. He stroked himself up and down; he moaned and gripped tighter, faster, harder. His hand was rough and calloused; he could only imagine Kurt's soft and smooth hand around him. The thought of Kurt was it, he bit his lip and moaned Kurt's name as his orgasm ran through his body. Cum flowing in thick spurts over his fist.

Blaine was panting heavily; he reached up and got some toilet paper. He clean himself up and put himself away. He slowly got up and washed his hands. He walked into his room climbed into his bed. He set an alarm; he'll go 'talk' to Kurt at five.

_Kurt Hummel will be the death of me, _Blaine thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Aw, Livie and Gale had their first fight! But all is good! Kurt is such a tease even though when he didn't know that Blaine was there. Or did he know? Is he planning on giving Blaine a lap dance or stripping and he was just practicing? These questions will be answered next chapter!**

**Tootle-loo **

***Klisses***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

"_**AW, Kurt can we keep her, Please, Please, Please?" Blaine Asked hopping up and down.**_

"_**Um, keep what exactly?" Kurt asked looking around to see what Blaine was talking about.**_

"_**Her!" Blaine cried thrusting his arms forward. In his hands was a small puppy, it had a long body and short legs. It had shaggy white fur, and large black eyes. It had a deep maroon nose and an extremely long narrow pink tongue that was hanging out and flopping around uncontrollibly. It was slobbering everywhere.**_

"_**That is one of the ugliest things I've ever seen." Kurt protested. "Just look at its tongue!"**_

"_**Oh come on, she adorable! Just hold her!" Blaine said thrusting the puppy into Kurt's arms. He had a huge smile on his face. The puppy squirmed then settled down. She yawned and rested her head in Kurt's arms, her tongue hanging out. Kurt smiled.**_

"_**I guess we can keep-"**_

"_**YES! HEAR THAT LIV KURT SAID WE CAN KEEP HER!" Blaine yelled before running to Livie and Gale who were cheering. He high-fived them and pulled them into his arms and twirled them around. Kurt laughed and looked down at the sleeping puppy.**_

"_**You have no clue what you just got yourself into."**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Concrete Angel**

**A/N:**

**Hello! Sorry, I would have updated yesterday but my friend, Kendra, came over and swam. **

_***I'm reposting this chapter because I realized I wrote it like Livie was out of her wheel chair (WHICH SHE IS NOT) sorry for my epic blondeness:P***_

**Song this chapter! The song is **_**Terrible Things**_**by Mayday Parade. I think this song is perfect for what I have to get across in the scene I'm putting it in. I cried when I thought of this scene. Really read the lyrics. When I first heard this song I thought it was kinda pedophile-ish, but that was because I take things the wrong way allot :S **

**Play at the *… here's the link**

**http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=kAplLy3tzmI**

**I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!**

**Anyway, ON TO THE STORY!**

***Klisses***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

"_**AW, Kurt can we keep her, Please, Please, Please?" Blaine Asked hopping up and down.**_

"_**Um, keep what exactly?" Kurt asked looking around to see what Blaine was talking about.**_

"_**Her!" Blaine cried thrusting his arms forward. In his hands was a small puppy, it had a long body and short legs. It had shaggy white fur, large black eyes. It had a deep maroon nose and a long narrow pink tongue that was hanging out. It was slobbering everywhere.**_

"_**That is one of the ugliest things I've ever seen." Kurt protested. "Just look at its tongue!"**_

"_**Oh come on, she adorable! Just hold her!" Blaine said thrusting the puppy into Kurt's arms. He had a huge smile on his face. The puppy squirmed then settled down. She yawned and rested her head in Kurt's arms, her tongue hanging out. Kurt smiled.**_

"_**I guess we can keep-"**_

"_**YES! HEAR THAT LIV KURT SAID WE CAN KEEP HER!" Blaine yelled before running to Livie and Gale who were cheering and high-fiveing each other. Kurt laughed and looked down at the dog.**_

"_**You have no clue what you just got yourself into."**_

* * *

><p><em>Knock! Knock! Knock!<em>

Burt looked over at Carol who was grabbing her purse. Carole gave him a questioning look and walked over to the door. Burt tried to see who was at the door but a wall was in his line of view.

"Oh, Hello Blaine," Burt heard Carol say from behind the wall. Burt stiffened up a bit, he liked Blaine but Kurt seemed to be getting too attached. He just didn't want Kurt to be hurt.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson," Blaine's voice drifted from behind the wall.

"Oh, please call me Carol,"

"Ok, Carol, is Kurt home?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, he's upstairs."

"May I go up and see him?" Blaine said. Burt could just hear his charming smile.

"Oh, well, Burt and I were going to go out to dinner. But I don't see why you can't see him for a little bit." Carol cooed. _Damn, _Burt thought_, that boy can get any woman to let him do anything just with a smile._

"Thank you, Carol." Blaine smiled and headed up the stairs.

"Carol? Did you just let Blaine in?" Burt asked from his hiding spot in the kitchen.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Yes, it kind of is." Burt said walking up to her. "They are dating, we're leaving for the night, and Finn is at Puck's. What do you really expect two _teenage _boys to do with an empty house?"

"Oh, Burt, do you hear yourself?" Carol giggled, "It Kurt we're talking about here, the boy who would stick his fingers in his ears and sang when you tried to give him the 'talk'?"

"It's just…he's so…" Burt trailed off. Carol walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Burt sighed, "He's just growing up far to fast."

"I know," Carol cooed rubbing Burt's arm, "But they all grow up at some time. Just embrace it, you can only hold on to them for so long. Now enough talk, let's go eat."

Burt smiled and took Carol's hand.

* * *

><p>Blaine listened to the front door close. He laughed to himself, <em>poor Burt, <em>Blaine thought_, he knew exactly what teenagers did when no one was home. _He crept up the stares, sticking to the shadows. He wanted to surprise Kurt, Blaine slowly approached Kurt's room. The door was cracked; he stuck his head in and inhaled sharply. Kurt was on the floor, in tight spandex, and an Under Armor tank top, in full splits. Blaine felt his cock twitch a bit as he sat there awestruck; he smirked and let out a loud whistle. Kurt jumped to his feet and spun around clutching his chest.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled, "Don't ever sneak up on me like that!"

"Didn't you hear the door?" Blaine laughed leaning against the door frame.

"No I did not," Kurt huffed, his hands falling to his hips.

"Whoops," Blaine said with a wink, "So are you going to tell where the hell you learned to be so…flexible?"

"Well, if you must know, I was a Cheerio." Kurt laughed, remaining his regal stance.

"That makes absolutely no sense." Blaine chuckled, "What does cereal have to do with being flexible?"

"Wow," Kurt said rolling his eyes, "Cheerios, the cheerleaders at McKinley? Does that ring even the slightest of bells?"

"Damn," Blaine said, his eyes traveling up and down Kurt's torso, "I'm dating an ex-cheerleader."

Kurt saw Blaine gazing at him and he started to look uncomfortable and covered up his body. Blaine's eyes grew wide, he walked toward Kurt. He took his hand to Kurt's chin and raised it so they could make eye contact.

"Hey, don't cover up," Blaine smirked, "Your fucking beautiful so there's absolutely no need to cover up."

Blaine leaned forward and captured Kurt in a kiss. At first it was soft and sweet, but it grew more urgent and passionate with in seconds. Blaine ran his tongue along the bottom of Kurt's lip. Kurt shivered and opened his mouth to give Blaine entrance. Blaine took this opportunity to plunge his tongue deep into Kurt's mouth. Their tongues danced in each others mouth, swirling in intricate patterns. Blaine's hands fell to Kurt's slender hips, and he brought them closer. Kurt pulled back and moaned softly in the back of his throat when Blaine brought them closer. Blaine nibbled at Kurt's jaw, nipping at the bone. He continued down and licked a stripe from Kurt's collar bone to his ear. When Blaine reached his ear he sucked his ear lobe into his mouth. Kurt mewled and removed Blaine from his ear. Blaine looked at Kurt like a kicked puppy. Kurt smirked his hands flew to Blaine's neck and forced his head forward, crushing their lips together. Blaine chuckled and pulled back. Kurt whined at the lack of contact.

"Someone's bold today," Blaine winked, "I like it."

"Shut up Anderson and get on the bed," Kurt smirked falling back onto the bed pulling Blaine on top on him, straddling him. Blaine attached his lips to Kurt's again, lightly tugging on Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt moaned louder, and pulled back. His pupils were dilated.

"My parent's are-_mmph_," Blaine reattached his lips to Kurt's then pulled back and attacking Kurt's neck, kissing it repeatedly.

"They've gone," _kiss_ "Out for," _kiss_ "Dinner,"Blaine said in-between kisses. Kurt rolled his head to the side for easier access.

"What about-about Finn?" Kurt stuttered.

"Puck's" Blaine said biting down, hard, on Kurt's collar bone. Kurt gasped and his hips, as if they had a mind of their own, thrust up. Blaine growled and started to lift up Kurt's tank. Kurt threw up his arms so Blaine could pull off Kurt's shirt. Blaine's pupils were so dilated that his whole iris was practically black. His dark eyes were glued to Kurt's chest; he was so lost in admiration. Kurt tried to give him an annoyed look but he was long gone. So he had a few options, he could slap him, or… Kurt smirked and quickly and roughly started to thrust his hips upward.

"_Fuck!_" Blaine hissed, his eyes closed in pleasure, meeting each thrust, "Go, Kurt, warn a guy."

"You were just-_ah_-sitting there. So I took matters into my o-own hands, or in this case hips." Kurt let out a choked laugh and reached up to grab the hem of Blaine's tee shirt, "Now how about we even the playing field."

Blaine groaned and let Kurt slip off his shirt. Shirtless Blaine bent over and he kissed up and down Kurt's chest, leaving his mewling and gasping under him. Blaine reached his nipples and he bit down on one and ran his thumb over the other. Kurt threw his head back and he growled. _He fucking growled!_

Blaine felt light headed, he started mumbling into Kurt's smooth chest. Kurt only recognized a few words, he ward words like 'gorgeous' or 'beautiful' he even thought he heard 'mine'. Blaine's head shot up and attacked Kurt's lips again.

"K-Kurt," He asked against Kurt's lips.

"Mmm," Kurt acknowledged looking into Blaine deep, dark, eyes.

"I-I have a confession to make," Blaine said no longer looking into Kurt's eyes. Kurt could only think of the worst. "Please don't freak out when I tell you."

"W-What are you getting at Blaine," Kurt asked sitting up, his voice serious. Blaine took a deep breath.

"I-I was going to talk to you today after I got home with Livie, a-and I looked over at your window. I was going to throw a rock to get your attention. B-but then you started to dance, a-and strip a-and I watched you. I'm-so-sorry-please-forgive-me!" Blaine confessed, running the last part together. He was cowering away, expecting Kurt to be furious, to yell at him. But Kurt's reaction was not what Blaine had expected. Instead of yelling, Kurt burst into hysterical laughter. "W-What's so funny?"

"I-I thought you k-knew!" Kurt laughed, he was laughing so hard it hurt.

"Knew what?"

"I-I knew you w-were there! You're a h-horrible spy! I danced _because_ you were there!" Kurt giggled uncontrollably. Blaine's eyes were huge with pure amazement. Kurt started to calm down quickly. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes; he licked his lips and winked. Blaine just sat there awestruck. Kurt rolled his eyes and lunged at Blaine. Blaine gasped then laughed, connecting his lips to Kurt's. Blaine quickly flipped them over so Blaine was on top again. He peppered kissed down Kurt's torso. He left longer kisses on Kurt's hip bones. He nuzzled along Kurt's waist line, Kurt arched up into his touch. Blaine could feel Kurt's hardness, hell it was so obvious, you could see it distinctly through the skin tight spandex.

"_Blaine_…p-please…just, _ugh_…" Kurt whimpered. His head rolled from side to side. Blaine got the picture; he slowly pulled the spandex down. Kurt's cock shot out, just aching to be touched. Blaine brought his hand up to Kurt's mouth, palm out.

"Lick," He commanded. Kurt obliged licking long stripes, leaving his hand covered in slick saliva. Blaine groaned and removed his hand. Blaine's callused had wrapped around Kurt's shaft, he gripped tightly and roughly streaked him. Kurt gasped and then moaned, biting his lip to try to keep it semi-quiet. Blaine ran his thumb over the tip, leaving Kurt a moaning mess. He couldn't take it anymore, Blaine removed his hand and Kurt went to make a sound of protest.

"Blaine what the he-_Fuck_," Kurt scream, Blaine had licked the head of Kurt's cock. He licked it again then he took it all the way into his mouth. Blaine sucked hard on the head before deep throating him. Blaine almost gagged himself; he relaxed his throat and hollowed his cheeks. Kurt cried out as Blaine sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down, his tongue running along the underside of Kurt's cock. Kurt groaned and thrust upward accidentally. Gagging Blaine in the process, Blaine pulled of choking.

"Blaine! I'm so sorry! I couldn't-_AH_!" Blaine threw his hand onto Kurt's hips and he dove to recapture Kurt into his mouth. He bobbed, sucked, and licked harder and faster. Kurt was attempting to move under Blaine, but his hands held him in place.

"B-Blaine…so…so close…" Kurt warned his eyes closed shut; he was trying to have Blaine pull off. But Blaine just gripped harder, he moaned and the sound vibrated around Kurt. With a shrill scream Kurt was coming hard into Blaine's throat. Blaine swallowed around him, some cum was dribbling out of his mouth but he continued to swallowed. Blaine released Kurt from him mouth with a wet pop. Blaine licked his lips and crawled up Kurt's body. Kurt opened his eyes and smiled up at Blaine, his lips were bruised and there were a few traces of saliva and cum.

"Hey beautiful," Blaine whispered, he throat was raw.

"Hey yourself handsome," Kurt smiled up at him. He sat up a bit and captured Blaine's lips. It was odd tasting himself in Blaine's mouth. He pulled back and looked at Blaine, "Ok, this time, I'm repaying you. No ifs, ands, or buts."

Blaine blushed, "Too late,"

"What do you-oh," Kurt asked, his eyed traveled down to Blaine's pants. There was a large wet spot in the crotch area. "I-I did that? B-but I didn't even touch you."

"You have no clue what you do to me," Blaine smiled, rolling off of him. Kurt blushed and cleared his throat.

"Here," he said getting up. He walked over to a drawer in his room and opened it. He pulled out a two pairs of boxers and sweat pants. He chucked one of the pairs boxers and pants at Blaine. "Change into those. It'll be much more comfortable."

"Fine, but once were changed you better get your ass over here. I want to cuddle." Blaine said taking off his pants and putting Kurt's on. They were long but they fit. Kurt put on his own pair, clean up the other clothes on the floor and flopped down next to Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him close. They were facing each other; Kurt leaned in and kissed the tip of Blaine's nose then nuzzled into Blaine's neck. Blaine kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed and looked up; he was still wrapped in Blaine's arms. Blaine was still asleep, Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's throat, gaining his a happy sigh. Blaine's eyes slowly opened his eyes. It was dark outside.<p>

"What time is it?" Blaine asked. Kurt rolled over to look at the clock

"Eight forty," Kurt said sitting up and stretching. Blaine groaned and rolled toward Kurt, hugging his waist.

"No," Blaine whined holding on tight.

"Blaine," Kurt laughed, "We've got to get up. My parents will be home soon."

Blaine just gripped tighter. Kurt sighed rolling his eyes.

"We can watch a movie," Kurt offered.

"Disney?" Blaine asked head raised a little.

"You and your Disney obsession," Kurt laughed.

"It's not an obsession," Blaine countered.

"Really, owning every Disney movie _and_ knowing the word to every song isn't and obsession?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Blaine smiled up at Kurt who rolled his eyes once again.

"Ok," Kurt said sarcastically, as he petted Blaine's curly hair, "Good luck with your illusional superiority."

"Thanks, babe," Blaine said leaning into his touch. Kurt laughed and shimmied out of Blaine's arms. Blaine just curled into a ball.

"Blaine get up," Kurt laughed. Blaine shook his head 'no'. Kurt frowned, "Blaine, I will carry you."

Kurt heard Blaine snicker as he rolled away from Kurt, burrowing deeper into the comforter. Kurt's hands moved to his hips.

"Blaine Everett, are you thinking I can't carry you?" Kurt huffed. Blaine nodded; Kurt heard a faint 'yes' that was muffled by the blanket. Kurt smirked; he walked over to the bed and rolled Blaine over onto his back. Blaine laid there in shock of being moved .Kurt put one arm under Blaine's knees, and his other arm under Blaine's upper back. Kurt lifted Blaine quickly over his shoulder. Blaine gasped at the sudden movement. Kurt started down the stares; Blaine was thrashing at his back.

"Kurt! God Damnit let me go! Put me down! How the hell are you this strong?" Blaine yelled, Kurt flopped Blaine down on the couch with an _'oomph'_ from Blaine. Blaine looked awestruck for the third time today. Kurt laughed at his dumb expression. "How?"

"Cheerios," Kurt explained.

"God, I love the Cheerios now, I think." Blaine laughed.

"Oh, hush and pick out a movie."

* * *

><p>Burt and Carol came home at nine fifty. Burt walked in and smiled, he recognized the movie that was playing, <em>The Lion King.<em> Burt's smile fell when he was Kurt on Blaine's chest. They were both out cold. Carol walked in and 'awed'. Burt walked over to the couch and gently shook Kurt. Kurt stirred and looked up at his dad. Burt tapped his watch, Kurt looked over at the clock and gave Burt a look that said '_but it's the weekend_' Burt gave Kurt a stern look and walked out. Kurt shot a pleading look at Carol; she put a finger to signify for him to give her a minuet. Kurt gave her a grateful look as she scampered after Burt.

"Wake up, babe," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine gently on the lips. Blaine smiled and opened his eyes. "Its nine fifty, and my dad's being mean."

"Do I have to leave?" Blaine yawned.

"Sadly yes, but I sent Carol to see what she can do." Kurt said just as Carol walked down the stares. Kurt and Blaine looked at her.

"Sorry boys, I tried but Burt is being stubborn." She said glaring up the stares.

"It's ok Carol, thanks for trying." Kurt sighed. Kurt sat up and looked down at Blaine. "Are you getting up, or do I have to carry you again?"

Blaine shot to his feet right when Kurt said the word 'carry'. Carol gave Kurt a questioning look, but just brushed it off. Kurt walked Blaine to the door.

"I'll come over tomorrow, I promise." Blaine said.

"Ok, I'll see you then, I love you." Kurt said,

"Love you too," Blaine said back, they both leaned in to kiss each other. But they were interrupted by a loud girlish squeal. Their gaze shot over to Carol, who was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her hands over her mouth.

"I'll just…go." Carol said before sprinting up the stares.

"Sorry about her," Kurt blushed. Blaine smiled and kissed him deeply. Leaving Kurt dazed.

"Its fine, babe, see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Carol, slow down, tell me what you heard but this time in English please," Burt said, looking curiously at his wife. Carol took a deep breath.<p>

"I was just standing there and Kurt said 'I love you' to Blaine and Blaine said 'love you too!" Carol squealed as Burt tensed up. Carol stopped and looked Burt. "Burt, honey, are you ok?"

"I-I…"

"Burt calm down," Carol soothed, Burt took slow deep breaths.

"I-I can't believe…Kurt…in love…so young…" Burt stuttered.

"Burt, hon, it was a matter of time." Carol said rubbing circles on Burt's back.

"There's something I have to do now that I have been pushing off for a long time." Burt sighed, "I guess I'll do it tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, dude, wake up," Kurt heard Finn say, he was being shaken. "Kurt…Kurt…WAKE UP!"<p>

"Ah!" Kurt yelled, Finn had yelled in his ear and jabbed his fingers into his sides. Kurt had jumped and fell out of his bed, "Ow, what the hell Finn!"

"Dude, you needed to wake up." Finn said, "I need to take you some where."

"Where the hell are you going to take me?" Kurt hissed.

"I can't say, it's a surprise, now get up we have to leave at noon." Finn said running out of Kurt's room to avoid any further questions. Kurt groaned and got up off the floor, he looked at the clock, ten thirty-seven. Kurt walked into his closet and pulled out a white dress shirt, black pea coat, black skinny jeans, a pair of black Alexander McQueen boots and a red and black plaid scarf. Kurt sat down at his vanity and went through his skin care routine. Once he was done with his skin, he brushed his teeth and did his hair. Kurt looked at himself for a minuet, with a nod of approval he was heading down the stares. Kurt sat down at the counter and checked the oven's clock, eleven forty-five. Kurt got up and grabbed a muffin. He wasn't very hungry, but he didn't know where Finn was taking him or for how long. He ate his muffin and at eleven fifty Finn was bounding down the stares and into the kitchen.

"Ready to go," Finn asked with a semi-smile.

"I'd be more ready if I knew where we were going." Kurt snapped.

"Were going to the school," Finn said.

"Why," Kurt said hoping to get more information from him.

"I can't tell you," Finn laughed, Kurt just crossed his arms and huffed. Finn laughed, "Let's go and you'll find out."

Kurt stood up and walked to the car. The ride there was silent because Kurt was pouting. They pulled into the school and Finn ran and opened the door for Kurt. Kurt slid out of the car and Finn lead him into the school. He followed Finn down a familiar path that lead to the auditorium. Kurt smiled; he bet Blaine was going to sing for him. But to Kurt's surprise the only thing in there was the black piano from the choir room. Kurt looked around curiously.

"Hey, kiddo," Kurt turned around to see his dad standing there.

"Hi, dad, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked extremely confused.

"I need to talk to you." Burt said, he took Kurt's hand and led him up to the piano. Burt sat down and patted the spot next to him. Kurt sat down next to his dad.

"Kurt, I meant to do this a long time ago when I actually could sing," He laughed softly, "it's nothing huge but when you mother died I was devastated, I didn't want that to happen to you, I didn't want you to ever have to love someone and then get hurt. I loved you mom, hell, I still do. But when she left us I was hurt. I know she had no control over it but I just wanted to sing this to you…"

*Burt put his hands on the piano and started to play. Kurt sat there quietly, he didn't know the song but it was soft, and sad.

_By the time I was your age I'd give anything to fall in love truly  
>was all I could think,<br>that's when I met your mother  
>the girl of my dreams,<br>the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen.  
>She said boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?<br>"I can't help but notice you staring at me,  
>I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,<br>I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."_

_Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things.  
><em>

Burt looked at Kurt when he sang that last line. He then looked back at the sheet music. Kurt was lost, this was very confusing to him. He knew it had to do with his mother but how?

_Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink  
>and we'd laugh at the stars and share everything.<br>Too young to notice and too dumb to care,  
>love was a story that couldn't compare.<br>I said girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
>"I made you a present with paper and string,<br>open with care now, I'm asking you please,  
>you know that I love you,<br>will you marry me?"_

A small smile fell upon Kurt's face but Burt looked at him and the smile was wiped from Kurt's face. Kurt really focused on the lyrics.

_Now son I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things  
>you'll learn one day, and I hope and I pray that God shows you differently.<em>

Kurt looked up at his dad again; he had tears going down his face. Kurt was just dreading the next lines; ne knew that something bad was going to happen.

She said boy can I tell you a terrible thing?  
>"It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.<br>Please don't be sad now, I really believe,  
>you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."<p>

Finn burst out into a guitar solo, but Kurt didn't notice, he was crying, tears blurred his vision. This song was made for his situation in life. But what was his dad getting at? Did he not want him to ever love anyone?

Slow, so slow, I fell to the ground on my knees.

Kurt's heart hurt, his head was foggy, he didn't understand.

So don't fall in love there's just too much to lose  
>if you're given the choice, I'm begging you choose to walk away, walk away,<br>don't let it get you, I can't bare to see the same happen to you.

That was it Kurt knew it, his father didn't just want him to not love anyone, he didn't want him to love Blaine. Blaine and his father were his everything, how could his dad do this to him?

Now son, I'm only telling you this, because life can do terrible things.

Kurt burst into tears; Burt threw his arms around Kurt. Kurt didn't know what to do, so he just cried in his dads smoothing arms.

"Kurt do you know what I meant by this song," Burt finally asked.

"You don't want me to love anyone?" Kurt responded. Burt chuckled; Kurt looked up at his dad.

"It's what I meant to mean eight years ago," Burt said, "But now that I've seen you with Blaine and seen how happy you are…I just…be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will, I just…I want to be alone right now. I got…to go" Kurt said, he quickly got up and ran. Kurt could hear his dad and Finn calling for him but he just kept running. Tears blurred his vision, he dodged trees, and hurtled bushes. His eyes were closed the whole time he ran. He didn't know where he was running to, but some how he ended up where he wanted to go. He walked and sat down in the grass.

"Hi, mom,"

* * *

><p><strong>From: Unknown Number<strong>

**Blaine, its Finn. We need your help, Kurt ran off. We have a good guess to where he is but we know that if we went after him he'd run again! can you help us?**

**From: Blaine**

**Hey Finn, how did you get my number? Never mind that's not important, where's Kurt? I'll go after him, just tell me where he is.**

**From: Unknown Number**

**Memorial Park Cemetery, Now Go!**

**From: Blaine**

**I'm on my way**

* * *

><p>Blaine parked his car off to the side of the cemetery. He jumped out of the car, he told Livie and Gale to stay put. He ran up and down the long lines of graves, it was eerie there yet peaceful.<p>

"KURT!" Blaine yelled cupping his hands over his mouth to make his voice echo through the graveyard. "KURT…KURT, BABE, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Blaine ran aimlessly along a gravel path, his head shifted from side to side looking for the brunette. He looked to his left and skidded to a stop, he saw Kurt kneeling down by a grave.

"Kurt!" He yelled, Kurt sat up and looked from both ways but he still didn't see him. Blaine ran toward him, his converse slipping against the icy grass. He ran as hard as he could; when he was relatively close he tried to stop his feet. The grass was too icy to gain any friction to stop his shoes. Blaine slid uncontrollably past Kurt. Kurt's head shot up, eyes wide with fear. Blaine looked at back at Kurt not two feet from Kurt was a tree. Blaine's shoe got caught in one of the roots and he flew forward landing face first into a grave.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, running toward him. Kurt reached him and flipped over. He sighed in relief to see that nothing was wrong with him. Blaine shook his head to regain focus. He looked up at Kurt's face and smiled.

"Found out." Blaine smiled. Kurt practically tackled him into a hug.

"My, god, you are a klutz!" Kurt laughed hugging him tight.

"I really am, I thinking of investing in one of those human hamster balls." Blaine laughed, his face contorted.

"What's wrong are you hurt anywhere?" Kurt said gently checking his face. Blaine smiled and pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine; it's just, 'human hamster balls' sound so wrong when you say it out loud." Blaine laughed. Kurt laughed and playfully slapped his arm. "So, care to tell me why you ran away?"

"I…uh…I needed time to think," Kurt said.

"So you chose a grave yard?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

"This is where my mom is buried," Kurt said tears streaming down his face again. Blaine noticed and pulled Kurt into tight hug. Kurt hugged back; he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and then stood up. He held out his hand to Blaine, who took it. Kurt pulled him to his feet, and walked him over to a little gravestone. Blaine knelt down and read:

_Elizabeth Nicole Hummel_

_April 18, 1975 – November 27, 2004_

'_For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life' John 3:16_

Blaine reached down and ran his hands across the polished rock. He smiled and traced his fingers over the _'John 3:16'._

"John 3:16?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt.

"It was her favorite verse." Kurt said with a shrug.

"It's mine, too." Blaine said with a smile.

"You believe in God?" Kurt asked some shock in his voice.

"God and I have a complicated relationship, but yes I do, do you?" Blaine asked looking over at Kurt.

"No," Kurt whispered looking down at his shoes, "How can I believe in anyone who makes me this way and then has his follower's say I chose it. It just doesn't seem logical."

"Things don't need to be logical to be true. If I lives a hundred years ago and some one told me that there would eventually be a device that we would use to contact any one around the world wirelessly, I would have called them loons and said it wasn't logical. But here we have the cell phone." Blaine chuckled, "But it doesn't matter if you believe or not. It doesn't make me love you any less. I love you more than the whole world Kurt, nothing will change that."

Kurt smiled and looked up at Blaine. He squeezed his hand, and knelt down beside him.

"Hi again mom," Kurt said looking down at the stone, "I wanted you to meet someone. This is Blaine, I really love him. And I bet you would love him too."

"Hello, Mrs. Hummel. I'm Blaine Anderson, and I'd just like to say thank you. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful boyfriend. I love him more than anything. I'd give up on hair gel forever just to be with him, and that's saying a lot coming from me." Blaine and Kurt both laughed,

"It's true mom." Kurt giggles laying his head on Blaine's shoulder, "He had like a truck full for different kinds at his house."

"Three different kinds to be exact, Mrs. Hummel," Blaine chuckled nudging Kurt playfully. "And I wouldn't speak Mr. I-have-ten-different-things-for-my-skin."

"That number is sadly true," Kurt laughed. Kurt looked over at Blaine and kissed him. It was sweet and full of love. As soon as their lips connected everything got quiet, as if they were watching, and the clouds opened up and sun shone down on the whole graveyard. Kurt and Blaine sat there dumbfounded. Blaine looked down at the grave and smiled.

"Blainey, Blainey where are you?" Blaine looked up to see Gale running and pushing Livie's chair down the gravel road.

"Liv, Gale, over here." Kurt called waving his hand in the air.

"Kurtie! Blainey found you!" Livie's head shot over to where Kurt was. She reached up and tapped Gale's chest violently, when she got his attention she pointed at Kurt. Gale immediately shot in their direction; Livie threw her arms out to Kurt. She pulled him in for a tight hug. "What are you doing here, Kurtie?"

"I was visiting my mom." Kurt answered with a little smile, picking her up and setting her in his lap gently.

"I thought Mrs. Carol was you mom." Gale said climbing into Blaine's lap.

"She is my step-mom." Kurt explained, "My real mom died when I was eight."

"Which is her grave?" Livie asked. Kurt pointed at the small stone they were sitting in front of. Livie slid off of Kurt's lap and sat in front of the stone.

"Hello, Mrs. Hummel. Can I call you Elizabeth? That's a really pretty name. My name is Olivia but everyone calls me Livie. I wanted to say that Kurt is the bestest person I've ever met." Livie said petting the smooth stone.

"Hey!" Blaine and Gale said at the same time.

"You guys are cool to." Livie said with a smile. "But Kurt's the only person who let my turn his socks into puppets."

"Dad would have been mad that you 'wasted' socks!" Blaine countered

"I was still wearing mine when you asked!" Gale huffed.

"Whatever," Livie said with an eye roll, "Just, thanks Elizabeth you raised one awesome person."

"How about we go to the park?" Blaine asked, Gale and Livie cheered, Kurt laughed and helped Livie into her chair and sat Gale on her lap. He ran toward the car, the kids giggling. Blaine got up and brushed himself off.

"I'll see you later, Mrs. Hummel."

* * *

><p>Kurt was relaxing in one of the park benches, just in view of Blaine and the kids. Kurt smiled; he liked the sound of that. Kurt listened to the sound of them laughing, and playing. It got quiet; Kurt opened his eyes and looked around. Down the path a little farther they were all looking at something. Kurt assumed it was probably some bug so he just ignored it. He heard the patter of feet and looked up to see Blaine standing in front of him with his hands behind his back.<p>

"AW, Kurt can we keep her, Please, Please, Please?" Blaine asked hopping up and down.

"Um, keep what exactly?" Kurt asked looking around to see what Blaine was talking about.

"Her!" Blaine cried thrusting his arms forward. In his hands was a small puppy, it had a long body and short legs. It had shaggy white fur, large black eyes. It had a deep maroon nose and a long narrow pink tongue that was hanging out. It was slobbering everywhere.

"That is one of the ugliest things I've ever seen." Kurt protested. "Just look at its tongue!"

"Oh come on, she adorable! Just hold her!" Blaine said thrusting the puppy into Kurt's arms. He had a huge smile on his face. The puppy squirmed then settled down. She yawned and rested her head in Kurt's arms, her tongue hanging out. Kurt smiled.

"I guess we can keep-"

"YES! HEAR THAT LIV KURT SAID WE CAN KEEP HER!" Blaine yelled before running to Livie and Gale who were cheering and high-fiveing each other. Kurt laughed and looked down at the dog.

"You have no clue what you just got yourself into." Kurt got up and walked over to where he they were celebrating. They were all sitting in the grass when Kurt reached them. "Two things, one, where did you fined her, and two, what is her name."

"Well, she was the puppy in a box labeled 'free puppies' so I'm pretty sure no one wanted her," Blaine said sadly, petting the little dogs head, "And we were waiting to name her, because we didn't want to get attached and then not get to keep her.'

"Ok then, any ideas?" Kurt asked scratching the puppy's head.

"Slobberkins!" Livie screeched.

"Um, sorry Liv I don't think that's a keeper." Kurt said.

"BT!" Gale said.

"Uh, what does BT stand for?" Blaine asked.

"Big Tongue." Gale giggled

"What's with all the tongue names?" Kurt snapped.

"Kurt, you do see her tongue right?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I do," Kurt cooed nuzzling into the puppy. The puppy yipped and licked Kurt's chin, making him giggle. "Besides, she was born this way."

"I GOT IT!" Blaine yelled. The puppy jumped in Kurt's arms at the sudden loud noise.

"God Blaine, scare us to death why don't you." Kurt snapped soothing the puppy. "What do you have?"

"Gaga!" Blaine yelled happily.

"I can't say I'm opposed to that name, but why Gaga?" Kurt asked.

"Because she's the alive female version of Wawa!" Gale said happily.

"A for effort but no its because, _she's on the right track baby, she was born this way!_" Blaine sang. The puppy, now named Gaga, yipped and jumped at Blaine, who laughed and picked up the small dog. Kurt stood up and brushed himself.

"Well, we should probably go home and tell you mom that you now have a dog." Kurt laughed, helping everyone up. They all walked, well Livie rolled, to the car thinking up different scenarios of how Elaine will take the new member of the family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Damn, long chapter, but Yay I got a lot in. it was kind of a blah chapter but oh well it was kind of filler. The Benefit will either be next chapter or with in the next two. Hope you enjoyed the chapter… sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!**

**So feel free to skip this I just wanted to put in here why I thought _Terrible Things_ was pedophile-ish. I thought it was gross at first because I thought it was a kid talking to his friend about how he loves his mom. But now I understand that it's a dad talking to his son about how his wife (the boy's mom) died and left him broken hearted. so I felt pretty stupid about that. But like I say frequently to my friends, if my heart had a hair color it'd be blonde! Literally because I'm a brunette. **

**Bye!**

***Klisses***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

"_**Kurt!" Burt yelled running toward his son leaving the rest of the New Direction's standing on the porch. When Burt reached them he pulled Kurt into a bone crushing hug. "Why did you run from us?"**_

"_**I…just needed time alone," Kurt said, "But then Blaine came, and ran into a tree-"**_

"_**Smooth move Casanova!" Santana laughed from the porch.**_

"_**Shut up Santana, you're just jealous because I'm loved!" Blaine snapped. Santana gave Blaine a 'bitch please' look and turned to Brittany. Santana grabbed the sides of Brittany's face and crushed their lips together. **_

"_**Get some, Lopez!" Puck cheered. **_

"_**Hey there are six year olds here ya know! Let's keep it PG!" Livie snapped.**_

"_**Technically I'm seven today." Gale whispered.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Concrete Angel**

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone! This is in two parts because I don't want another too long chapter. So here's part one!**

**And ****mynamjo ****I want to say thanks! When Finn woke up Kurt it was indeed supposed to be funny! My friends do that to me ALL the time, we call it **_**tazering :P**_

**Also…MAAAAGOR brownie points to who ever can guess what song Blaine preformed while wearing the outfit I put him on! (hint: it was a group song including Puck)**

**Song this chapter! It's **_**Pretty Girl Rock**_** by Keri Hilson, start at the * (ha, as if I even need to tell you any more ;P) **

**Here's the link…**

**http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=YjrQJhBPZrA**

**I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!**

**Anyway, ON TO THE STORY!**

***Klisses***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

"_**Kurt!" Burt yelled running toward his son leaving the rest of the New Direction's standing on the porch. When Burt reached them he pulled Kurt into a bone crushing hug. "Why did you run from us?"**_

"_**I…just needed time alone," Kurt said, "But then Blaine came, and ran into a tree-"**_

"_**Smooth move Casanova!" Santana laughed from the porch.**_

"_**Shut up Santana, you're just jealous because I'm loved!" Blaine snapped. Santana gave Blaine a 'bitch please' look and turned to Brittany. Santana grabbed the sides of Brittany's face and crushed their lips together. **_

"_**Get some, Lopez!" Puck cheered. **_

"_**Hey there are six year olds here ya know! Let's keep it PG!" Livie snapped.**_

"_**Technically I'm seven today." Gale whispered.**_

* * *

><p><strong>To: Mom<strong>

**Hey, mother dearest, how was your day?**

**To: Blaine**

**It's pretty good, but let's be frank here. What did you break, buy, or get pierced?**

**To: Mom**

**Uh, mother! I am shocked by your accusation! Shocked and hurt!**

**To: Blaine**

**Blaine…**

**To: Mom**

**Fine…How do you feel about a puppy?**

**To: Blaine**

**Blaine Everett, you didn't! **

**To: Mom**

**Just hear me out! She adorable and quiet and really sweet…I love you? **

**To: Blaine**

**Get you butt home right now.**

**To: Mom**

**Yes, ma'am **

* * *

><p>When they pulled into Kurt pulled into Blaine's driveway. There was a crowed of people standing on Blaine's porch.<p>

"Kurt!" Burt yelled running toward his son leaving the rest of the New Direction's standing on the porch. When Burt reached them he pulled Kurt into a bone crushing hug. "Why did you run from us?"

"I…just needed time alone," Kurt said then smiled, "But then Blaine came, and ran into a tree-"

"Smooth move Casanova!" Santana laughed from the porch.

"Shut up Santana, you're just jealous because I'm loved!" Blaine snapped. Santana gave Blaine a 'bitch please' look and turned to Brittany. Santana grabbed the sides of Brittany's face and crushed their lips together.

"Get some, Lopez!" Puck cheered.

"Hey there are six year olds here ya know! Let's keep it PG!" Livie snapped.

"Technically I'm seven today." Gale whispered. Everyone's attention shifted to the little boy who was helping Livie out of the back seat. Livie clung to Gaga as if her own life depended on it.

"It's your birthday?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal though." Gale said with a shrug, "I've never really celebrated my birthday anyway."

"Gale, that's horrible!" Tina said sympathetically.

"No, it's really not. I've never had a party so I don't really know what I'm missing." Gale sighed

"But what about your parents," Mike interjected. There was a chorus of 'yeahs' and other agreeing words. Kurt, Blaine, and Livie were squirming, trying to get them to drop the question.

"Oh, well, I don't have any parents. You see, I live in an orphanage." Gale said awkwardly. Everyone got quiet real fast after his statement was made.

"What's an orphanage?" Brittany whispered to Santana.

"Well, baby, it's where young people go who don't have family." Santana whispered back. Brittany looked at Santana in shock; she looked as if Santana just went and bit her ear off.

"What? So Galey doesn't have a mom _or _a dad?" Brittany asked. Santana just shook her head. Brittany looked on the verge of tears; she broke through the group on the porch. She ran down the steps and engulfed Gale in a hug. "You can come live with my family. We can share my mommy and daddy."

Gale smiled and hugged Brittany back; there were tears in his eyes too. "Thanks for the offer Brittany, but there's some one out there looking for a boy like me. They want a blonde haired, blue eyed, boy named Gale. And if I'm living with you then how will they ever find me?"

Everyone was shocked by Gale's answer. No one expected something so deep came from so young. Brittany looked at Gale.

"Your right, I can't just have you stay with me, if I keep you then what would the people looking to love you think? I bet they would be upset." Brittany said with a smile before standing up and skipping back to Santana's side. There was an awkward silence that was interrupted be a white van that belonged to the orphanage, pulled in. An old lady wearing a pink floral and her white hair in a tight bun stepped out. She smiled warmly at everyone; on her dress was a big name tag that said, 'Nora'. Gale gave a big smile and a simple wave to everyone before running into Nora's arms.

"Hello, angel, how was you day?" Nora said, her voice was sweet and soft. Like one of a loving grandmother.

"It was great, Nora! We went to see Kurt's mommy at the cemetery, and then we went to the park, and then we found a puppy and Kurt let us keep her, and we named her Gaga and-"Gale carried on all in one breath.

"Whoa there tiger, don't strain yourself," Nora giggled, "Well, say good bye. It's time to go back, but you can see them soon. I promise, good bye everyone and thank you for taking him off my hands for the day."

"Yeah, bye, and thank you," Gale shouted over Nora's shoulder.

"Bye," Everyone yelled.

"So Kurt," Burt said, "Care to tell us why on earth Livie is holding a puppy."

As if on queue, all the girls noticed the puppy and sprinted toward her. There was coos and baby talk from all the cluster of girls. Kurt walked over scooped up the puppy and walked up the steps to the house.

"That's a story for another day," Kurt said before opening the door and walking into the house, "Now if you're any one in the New Directions or your Livie; follow me into the house now."

Everyone stood where they were, Kurt threw his best 'bitch' look, "Now," and with just that all of the youth outside quickly filed in after the fashionable boy. Kurt lead them to the basement, he stopped in front of the door to go down stairs. He quickly herded all of them down to the lower floor. Kurt ignored all questions that were asked, he had a plan and he needed all the help he could get. He closed the door behind him and walked down the stares. When he reached the lower level all the previous chatter stopped. Kurt placed the puppy on the floor, and she scampered to Blaine who was sitting cross legged beside Livie's chair. Blaine smiled and picked her up.

"Hey, Hummel," Kurt looked over to see Puck giving him a suspicious stare, "you going to tell us why the hell you brought us down here,"

"I will Noah," Kurt said with his hands falling to his hips, "but first, language! We have a six year old in here!"

"I may be small but I am mighty!" Livie squealed earning some awes from the girls.

"Cute Liv," Kurt laughed, "Now on to the reason you're all down here. I want to add something to the Benefit."

"WHAT!" Rachel shirked, "YOU CANT JUST ADD THINGS! I HAVE A SCHEDULE!"

"Livie close you ears sweetie," Mercedes cooed and Livie did as she was told, "Now Rachel, shut the fuck up and listen to my Boo. Ok?"

Rachel huffed and slumped down into the seat next to Finn. Mercedes gave Liv thumbs up to indicate that she can listen again.

"Ok before I was interrupted," Kurt stated glaring lightly at Rachel, gaining himself one of Rachel Berry's famous 'bitch smiles', "I want to throw a surprise party in there for Gale."

"I like that idea!" Livie shouted, everyone looked at her and she slumped slowly in her seat a bright pink blush forming.

"I _guess_ we can try to make it work," Rachel muttered into her crossed arms.

"Great! Let's get planning!" Kurt said clapping his hands together.

* * *

><p>"Clowns?"<p>

"Aw, hell no,"

"Aw, is 'lil Mercy scareded of Clownies?"

"Not scared, just disturbed, no one can be that happy all the time,"

"I agree with Mercedes, when I walked Livie home she told me, well more as threatened me, to not get clowns,"

"How did she threaten you?"

"She said that she'd rip off one of their bright red noses and shove it down my throat,"

"Feisty,"

"Santana!"

"Kuuuurrrrrtttttt,"

The group of planning teens looked toward the whine. There laying on the couch unmoved for the past two hours were, Finn (who whined Kurt's name), Puck, Mike, Artie, and Sam.

"Yes Finn," Kurt sighed.

"Kurt it's seven o'clock. On a Saturday night, and were spending it on our asses planning a Seven year olds surprise party? Come on," Finn whined again.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Kurt said his hands famously returning to his hips.

"Yes, we do." Puck chimed in.

"Enlighten me if you will," Kurt huffed.

"One word," Puck smirked, "PARR-TAYY!"

"I'm in!" Santana yelled getting up.

"Whoa, wait a second! Who's party?" Kurt snapped.

"Shit," Puck hissed flopping back on the couch in defeat.

"My dads are out of town," Rachel said brightly.

"Wow, Rach, how out of character," Kurt hissed.

"Don't get your bow tie in a knot," Santana said rolling her eyes, "So it's settled, Rachel's place, eight, got it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement accept Kurt who just glared at the floor.

"I better see you there Kurtsie," Santana winked as she walked over to Puck, "You're coming with me, we have some '_business_' to attend to."

Everyone slowly filed out conversing about what they are going to wear and other useless party talk. All that were left in the basement were Kurt and Blaine.

"I'm _not_ going," Kurt hissed.

"Oh, come on babe. It'll be fun I promise." Blaine cooed wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"No, parties aren't my thing." Kurt stated.

"Come oooooooon, please, for me?" Blaine pouted.

"Fine," Kurt huffed, "But you have to go so I can get ready."

"Yessss," Blaine cheered. He hopped up kissed Kurt onto of the head and ran out.

Kurt rolled his eyes and got up to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Kurt heard a knock on the front door; Kurt took a quick glance at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a skin tight white v neck, with a light gray vest over it; he had on black skinny jeans and black vans as well. Kurt smiled at himself and ran up the stares.<p>

"I got it," Kurt yelled running straight to the door. He opened it to see the one he expected, Blaine. But it wasn't just Blaine it was _Blaine_. He was wearing a tight navy blue tee, a white hoodie with navy stripes, a tan fedora, and deep maroon skinny jeans. Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"You look…" Blaine started but he got to tongue tied to make any rational words.

"Fabulous, incredible, ravishing?" Kurt interjected, spinning in a circle to show off his outfit.

"Y-Yeah," Blaine muttered a shy smile on his face.

"Well, thank you. You don't look to bad yourself," Kurt smirked. "Now let's go to that party before I change my mind."

Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him toward his car. The drive there was relatively quick, probably only five minuets. When they pulled in, Puck and Santana were getting out of Puck's car. In their hands were a keg, and a ton of other alcoholic drinks. Kurt literally dove out of the car.

"Ok, what the hell are all these?" Kurt scolded.

"Damn Hummel, I knew you didn't go out much, but if you don't know what alcohol is that's really sad." Puck said shaking his head in shame.

"I know what the fuck it is! But what is it doing here!"

"Well, I don't know about you but Tana and I plan to get drunk off our asses tonight." Puck smirked.

"Fine let me ask another question, _where_ did you get?" Kurt huffed.

"Keg, we bought with my fake ID." Puck smiled evilly.

"Other drinks, we swiped from my parent's liquor cabinet." Santana smirked. "Now, can you get the door for us?"

Kurt sighed and opened the front door for them, Blaine caught up to them only to give Kurt a questioning look. Kurt just brushed it off and followed the two alcohol bearing teens.

"Drinks are here!" Santana shouted.

"Now the party can really start!" Puck hollered.

"Hey! I didn't agree to drinking at my party!" Rachel squealed. Santana just rolled her eyes and sat down the keg with Puck. She quickly opened a bottle of vodka and poured a shot. She got up and placed it in Rachel's hands.

"Shut up Berry and grab a shot."

* * *

><p>In less than two hours the party got wild. Brittany and Santana were making out on the couch, Puck and Quinn were dancing insanely in the center of the room, Rachel and Blaine were on stage performing <em><span>2012 <span>_by Jay Sean and Nicki Minaj, Mercedes and Sam were at the drink table trying different drink combinations, while Mike Tina and Artie were sprawled out on the other couch laughing their asses off about something Artie said.

"Why aren't you drinking," Kurt said walking up to Finn who was watching Rachel dance around the stage.

"Designated driver, you?" He asked looking up at Kurt who had a glass of water in his hands.

"I didn't really want to go to the party, so I thought might as well stay sober to watch everyone else make utter fools out of themselves." Kurt laughed, taking a seat next to Finn.

"Yeah, you're right, if someone does something really dumb. We could have black mail on them for a really long time." Finn smiled.

"Or we could put it on Facebook, it may not last as long but it will sure as hell be funny." Kurt smirked looking around to make sure he's not missing anything.

"Has anyone ever told you that you can be pure evil?" Finn laughed.

"No, I hide that side fairly well." Kurt chuckled, drinking a bit of his water. "Hey watch this. I'll show you why being sober at a party of all drunk teenagers is worth wile. HEY, EVERYONE!"

All of the New Directions focus fell immediately on Kurt, "How about some Truth or Dare?"

Finn laughed when all of the drunks immediately flipped. They were more than happy to play. Soon there was a huge circle on the basement floor.

"Ok, who wants to go first," Kurt asked sitting down between Blaine, who was beyond drunk, and Mercedes, who was in the same or maybe even worse state.

"I'll go," Tina yelled, "Artie Truth or Dare?"

"Dare bitch, lay it on me!"

"I dare you to go eat a spoon full of popcorn salt!" Tina yelled. Artie rolled over to the cabinet under the popcorn machine and got you the salt and a spoon. He dipped the spoon into the tub and stuffed it into his mouth. He started to gag and wheeled himself over to the trash can. He started to spit and cough up the orange powder.

"God, it burns!" Artie gagged, everyone was laughing their asses off.

"Ok," Artie said wheeling back to his spot, scraping his tongue on a paper towel to get some of the salt off, "now that that's over, Brittany, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, Truth?" Brittany said.

"What's the weirdest place you and Santana have banged?" Artie smirked.

"Uh, the choir room, on the piano." Brittany said happily.

"Oh My God, you didn't!" Rachel squealed.

"Yeah, and it was hot," Santana growled.

"Ok, enough of that," Kurt said.

"Ok, Kurtie." Brittany smiled, "Truth or Dare?"

"Since I'm not drunk to do a dare, I'll go with truth."

"How far have you and Blainey gone?" Brittany said smiling over at Santana to see if she had done well. Everyone was looking at Kurt, Kurt was beat red. God, he didn't want to answer that with his brother in the room.

"Hey, that's my brother! I don't want to know what the hell he does with his boyfriend!" Finn yelled, he had a green look on his face.

"Do be a buzz kill Hudson!" Puck yelled, "Come on Hummel out with it!"

"Uhhh…" Kurt said thinking of any way to get out of this.

"I'll tell you!" Blaine chimed in.

"Blaine, no," Kurt said sternly.

"Well if you wont tell us at least let Blaine," Santana yelled. "Come on Blaine."

Before Kurt could stop him Blaine opened his big mouth.

"I've sucked Kurt off!" Blaine yelled hiccupping afterward due to his frantic giggling. Kurt threw his hands to his face and fell back wards.

"Fuck Anderson, didn't think Hummel would let you." Puck laughed, "Did you swallow?"

"That's enough!" Kurt yelled even redder.

"Yep! He's sooooooo hot when he orgasms that I even jizzed myself!" Blaine giggled falling back on Kurt gasping for air.

"God, now some one has to dare Hummel to orgasm!" Santana yelled

"Santana!" Finn yelled refusing to even look in Kurt's general direction.

"Ok, Mike! Truth or Dare!" Kurt yelled to try to clear the subject.

"Dare!" He shouted throwing his fist into the air.

"I dare you to swap clothes with Tina." Kurt smiled.

"Shit," Mike said, his smile fading as he and Tine got up and walked to the bathroom. In five minuets they walked out. Mike was wearing Tina's plaid skirt, white blouse, and black jacket, while Tina was wearing Mike's white shirt, his way to big jeans, and his huge lettermen's jacket. Everyone was laughing at Mike while Tina just sat down perfectly fine.

"I feel pretty," Mike grumbled, "Ok, Santana. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare dumbass!"

"I dare you to let Puck give you a swirly!" Mike laughed.

"I'm in!" Puck yelled downing his drink and standing up.

"Ugh, my hair wil be attrocious, but bring it bitch." Santana yelled hopping up. They made their way to the bathroom, there was a splash, a loud flush, and light shriek. The door cracked open and out walk Puck with a smug grin and Santana with a _really _wet head.

"Ok, my turn," Santana smirked, "Blaine truth or dare?"

"Dare me up baby!" Blaine hiccupped.

"Follow me," Santana said standing up, grabbing Brittany's hand, and grabbing her large bag. Blaine hopped up happily hopped up and followed.

"Wait!" Kurt hollered at them, "What are you going to do him?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Santana laughed slithering up the stares.

"I'm actually scared for Blaine's life right now," Mike whispered

* * *

><p>Twenty minuets had passed; everyone was still in the circle chatting amongst themselves. There was a knock on the wall, standing there was Santana in a robe with an accomplished grin on her face.<p>

"Where is Blaine?" Kurt hissed.

"Well, we have a special treat for all of you. Now close your eyes." Santana cooed. Everyone did as told, Kurt heard Mike whisper over to Tina, "I'm going to get my phone out, if it's as funny as I hope it is I'm so recording it."

"_Where _is Blaine?" Kurt said, eyes still closed, more pissed.

"See about that, it's not Blaine. It's Blaire." Santana said. The sound of her shoes were heard, she was obviously running to the stage. "Open!"

*Everyone's eyes opened to see Santana and Brittany on stage in nothing but frilly lingerie. They were in hot pink bras with black polka dot, black lace and sequins. The bra matched the panties.

**(A/N: Santana is bold text, Brittany is underlined text, and Blaine 'Blaire' is italicized text)**

**I can do the pretty girl rock; rock  
>Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock<strong>_  
>Now, what's your name?<em>

Out of no where, Blaine or well 'Blaire' walks on stage. Everyone bursts into uncontrollably laughter. 'Blaire' was wearing a black bra with pink polka dots, pink lace, sequins, pink high heels and jean short shorts. 'Blaire' had on a long black wig that went to his hips. 'She' had on pale pink lipstick, fake eyelashes, and smoky eye shadow.

"Oh, God," Kurt groaned.

_ My name is Blarie, I'm so very_, **Ah**  
>Fly<em> oh my, it's a little bit scary, <em>**Ah**_  
>Boys wanna marry, looking at my deri, <em>**Ah**_  
>Aye, you can stare, but if you touch it, then I'ma bury<em>

_ Pretty as a picture_, **Ay**_, sweeter than a swisher, _**Ay**_  
>Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya, <em>**Ay**_  
><em>_ I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it  
>But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it, <em>**Ow!**

'Blaire' strut around the stage. Despite their intoxication, they could sing and balance on high heels very well. Kurt looked over to the other Glee members. They were all laughing their asses off and enjoying the show, Mike recording it, Finn was much like Kurt. His face was in his hands and he was a deep shade of red.

_ My name is Blarie, I'm so very_, **Ay**_  
>Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary,<em>** Ay**_  
>Boys wanna marry, <em>**Ay**_, looking at my deri, _**Ay**_  
>Aye, you can stare, but if you touch it, then I'ma bury<em>

_Pretty as a picture sweeter than a swisher_  
><em>Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya<em>  
><em>I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty<em>  
><em>If you know it too, then ladies sing it with me<em>

'Blaire' winked in Kurt's direction, Kurt just smiled and rolled his eyes. _God, _Kurt thought, _this was going to be everywhere with in thirty minuets. What a pleasant surprise for Blaine when he's sober._ Kurt smirked, he was in for hell.

_**All eyes on me when I walk in  
>No question that this girl's a 10<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<strong>_

**_My walk, my talk, the way I dress_**  
><strong><em><span>It's not my fault, so please don't trip<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<span>_**

Brittany and Santana were grinding against 'Blaire's' sides. 'She' was taking 'her' hands, which had French tips on the nails, from 'her' head and running them down 'her' body. It looked like a dance a girl would so in a club._**  
><strong>__  
>Aye, now do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock<br>Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
>Do the pretty girl rock, rock<em>

_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_  
><em>Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock<em>  
><em>Do the pretty girl rock, rock<em>  
><em>Do the pretty girl rock, <em>_**now where you at?**_

They started to going back and forth, like they were arguing, when ever they sang the 'rocks'. Kurt smirked; _I have to tell Mike to send me that video. Black mail. For. Ever._

_If you're looking for me, you can catch me_  
><em>Cameras flashing, daddy's turned his head as soon as I passed him<em>  
><em>Girls think I'm conceited 'cause I know I'm attractive<em>  
><em>Don't worry about what I think, why don't you ask him? <em>**Oh!**

_Get yourself together, don't hate, _**Never do it**_  
>Jealous is the ugliest trait, <em>**Oh, never do it**_  
>I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty<br>If you know it too, then ladies sing it with me_

They were really getting into it. They were dancing like idiots, but it surprisingly looked idiotically amazing. It was hard to believe that they organized all it that within thirty minuets.

_**All eyes on me when I walk in  
>No question that this girl's a 10<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<strong>_

**_My walk, my talk, the way I dress_**  
><strong><em><span>It's not my fault, so please don't trip<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<span>_**

Brittany and Santana sat down on the edge of the stage, their legs off. The girls' legs and heads were in a synchronized pattern of left then right. 'Blaire' had 'her' hands on their shoulders bobbing 'her' head left and right also. _**  
><strong>__  
>Doing the pretty girl rock, rock, rock<br>Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
>Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock<br>Do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock_  
><em>Get along with your pretty girl rock, rock, rock<em>  
><em>Steal the show your pretty girl rock, rock<em>  
><em>All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock<em>  
><em>Sing it with me now<em>

'Blaire' straightened and started to do 'her' 'Club Dance' again. Rolling her hips the beat of the music. 'She' snapped back into place and sync with Brittany and Santana when 'she' sang 'now'.

_**All eyes on me when I walk in  
>No question that this girl's a 10<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<strong>_

**_My walk, my talk, the way I dress_**  
><strong><em><span>It's not my fault so please don't trip<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<span>_**

**_All eyes on me when I walk in  
>No question that this girl's a 10<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<em>**

**_My walk, my talk, the way I dress_**  
><strong><em><span>It's not my fault so please don't trip<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<span>_**

The music continued, but the song came to an end. The performers were panting; 'Blaire' ripped off 'her' wig and threw it out into the Glee members.

"DON'T HATE US CAUSE WERE B-E-A-UTIFUL!" Blaine yelled. All the club members burst into wild cheers. Kurt ran up and helped Blaine down from the stage so he didn't break anything in his super stripper heals. Kurt bent down and unlatched Blaine's heals. Kurt put them in Blaine's hand.

"Come on, babe; let's go find you your clothes." Kurt cooed. Blaine nodded happily and ran up the stares. Kurt sighed and walked after him.

"Hey, Kurt!" Kurt stopped and looked down the stares at Mike. "You want the video?"

"Fuck yes," Kurt laughed and ran up stares after his super drunk boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Ha, more Drunk!Blaine next chapter! I with Mercedes...I abso-fricken-loutely hate clowns! And that dare for Artie, I have also done. Popcorn salt burns like hell! Now just to clarify, Blaine's video as Blaire _will_ be put online by either Mike or Kurt. Probably Mike though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The Benefit will probably happen in the 21st chapter, but idk. Please review!**

**Laterz!**

***Klisses***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

"_**God, what happened last night?" Blaine croaked rolling over on Kurt's bed. "And, why am I wearing false eyelashes." **_

"_**Oh, you refused to let me take them off because they made you look 'pretty'," Kurt smirked." Oh, and also you may have done something that got over a around million views on Youtube, over three hundred likes and over seventy-ish comments on Facebook with in the last few hours." **_

"_**Shit," Blaine groaned, "What did I do exactly?"**_

"_**It's best if I just show you," Kurt laughed, "But I have to warn you, you're barely wearing clothes."**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Concrete Angel**

**A/N:**

**Hello! So here's part two! Yeah…not much to say…**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Well, On To The Story! **

***Klisses***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

"_**God, what happened last night?" Blaine croaked rolling over on Kurt's bed. "And, why am I wearing false eyelashes." **_

"_**Oh, you refused to let me take them off because they made you look 'pretty'," Kurt smirked." Oh, and also you may have done something that got over a around million views on Youtube, over three hundred likes and over seventy-ish comments on Facebook with in the last few hours." **_

"_**Shit," Blaine groaned, "What did I do exactly?"**_

"_**It's best if I just show you," Kurt laughed, "But I have to warn you, you're barely wearing clothes."**_

* * *

><p>"Blaine, where'd you go?" Kurt asked turning a corner in Rachel's house. "Blaine-<em>oomph<em>,"

Blaine tackled Kurt, wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. They fell to the ground with a loud thud. Blaine was giggling extremely heard, so heard that he's gasping so air.

"Blaine! Why did you-are you wearing a bed sheet?" Kurt raised his eye brows at the boy on his chest.

"No, silly goose, it's a toga!" Blaine rolled his eyes, he was indeed in a bed sheet. It was pink and florally, Kurt snickered, it was obviously Rachel's.

"Ok, Blaine. Let's go get you changed and go home." Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"Nooooo," Blaine whined crossing his arms over his sheet clad chest, "I don't wanna go home!"

"Blaine I'm not taking you to your house. I'm taking you to mine. I don't trust you at your house with a six year old while you're intoxicated."

"I'm intoxicated?" He slurred.

"Yes, baby, you extremely intoxicated." Kurt laughed.

"What's intoxicated? Am I gonna die? Oh, shit! I don't wanna die! You gotta help me! God, get me to the nearest hospital so we can get me un-intoxicated!" Blaine panicked. He hopped to and made a mad dash for the front door. Kurt sprinted after him, Kurt caught up to him just as he was reaching for the door knob.

"No, Blaine! You're not going to die! It just means you drunk off your ass!" Kurt yelled trying his best to calm.

"oh…but my ass looks fine," Blaine said eyeing his ass like at any moment it would explode, fall off, or do some spectacular trick.

"It's a figure of speech, hon," Kurt chuckled, "Now, where did Santana put your clothes?"

"She put them in candy land!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt raised his eye brows at him once again. "It's all pink and-and fruity smelling!"

"Oh, you mean Rachel's room!" Kurt giggled; Blaine nodded frantically and took off up the stares. Kurt laughed and ran after his drunken boyfriend. Kurt walked into Rachel's room and Blaine was jumping on the bed.

"Blaine, not so hard, you'll break the bed!" Kurt yelled as Blaine's eyes grew.

"THAT'S! WHAT! SHE! SAID!" Blaine screeched, point at Kurt after every exclamation. When he said 'said' he fell onto the bed in a fit of giggles. Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Ok, Blaine take off the sheet-"

"Toga," Blaine pointed out.

"Fine, take off that _toga _and-OH MY GOD!" Kurt threw his hand to face; Blaine was sitting on the bed naked. "Blaine…were you not wearing anything under that sheet?"

"Kurtie, we've been over this! It's a toga! Say it with me Toe-Gah!" Blaine said his arms crossing his bear chest, "And yes I was going commando under my TOE-GAH!"

"O-Ok, just put you clothes on," Kurt stuttered, his face was beat red. Blaine and seen him naked, but Kurt had never seen him naked before.

"Will you do it for me?" Blaine whined, "My arms are broken."

"Blaine, I know your arms are fine. Now at least put boxers on," Kurt begged. Kurt could hear shuffling and the sound of fabric being rustled.

"Okie Dokie Lokie, Pants are on!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt slightly lifted his hand to see Blaine standing there in his boxers. Kurt sighed and removed his hands.

"Ok, here," Kurt said lifted his Blaine's maroon skinnies, "I'll help you in these."

Blaine flopped on the bed and groaned; Kurt rolled his eyes and lifted one of Blaine's feet. He slipped his foot in the tight fabric, and repeated the same process with his other leg. He shimmied the pants up his legs, Blaine smiled slightly. Kurt wasn't sure what that meant and he really didn't want to find out. Kurt lifted Blaine's hips and slid the jeans up, he went to zip and button Blaine's skinny jeans. As he placed his hands on the zipper Blaine moaned and thrush his hips into Kurt's hands.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed, his face turned pale pink. Blaine lifter his head and smirked, Kurt swallowed thickly, "B-Blaine, this is not the place or the time."

Blaine pouted and fell back against the bed. Kurt buttoned him up quickly, and lifted Blaine up into a sitting position. He slid on his navy shirt and put his jacket in Blaine's arms. Kurt went to Rachel's bathroom and came out with a wet washcloth. He gently wiped the lipstick, eye shadow, and other make up.

"Ok, I'm going to take off the false eyelashes," Kurt said reaching for Blaine's eyes. Blaine frowned and slapped his hand away.

"No, they make me fucking pretty!" Blaine protested.

"Fine, come on, I'm getting you home," Kurt said. With an eye roll he grabbed Blaine's hand. Blaine huffed and stood up following Kurt down the stares. Kurt walked to the opening to the basement.

"Hey guys, I'm taking Blaine home!" Kurt hollered down the stares. There was a chorus of 'awes'.

"Come on, Hummel, it's only midnight." Kurt heard Santana yell up the stares. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Midnight is late, and Blaine needs to sleep, I don't want to deal with a hyper drunk." Kurt explained.

"Oh, I see how it is. You're going to get him while he's sleepy so you can do anything to him and not deal with the after math, GET SOME HUMMEL!" Puck slurred from the basement. Kurt looked at Blaine who winked. Kurt blushed looked down at the stares angrily.

"No, Noah, I'm not going have sex with a drunk who won't remember it in the morning." Kurt yelled down the stared. "Say good bye Blaine."

"GOODBYE BLAINE!" Kurt heard everyone yell. He rolled his eyes and pulled Blaine to his car. Blaine hopped into the passenger seat and leaned onto the window when Kurt closed the door. Kurt hopped in the driver's side and started the car.

"Kurt," Blaine mumbled against the door.

"Mhmm," Kurt hummed keeping his eyes on the road.

"You dad owns Hummel's Tire and Lube, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah?" Kurt said glancing briefly at Blaine.

"Do you get lube cheaper there since your dad owns it?" Blaine asked. The shock of the question made Kurt jump and swerve accidentally.

"Uh, um, Blaine its just part of the name, you know like-like Jiffy Lube," Kurt laughed nervously.

"Oh…" Blaine giggled. Kurt smiled sheepishly at him. They pulled into Kurt's driveway and Blaine jumped out into the grass.

"I'm ho-"Blaine started to yell but Kurt slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Blaine, it is midnight we have to _very_ quiet." Kurt hissed. Blaine smirked from behind Kurt's hand and flicked his tongue against his palm. "Oh, my god, did you just _lick_ me? Gross!"

Blaine giggle and ran up to Kurt's house, he lifted his hand to knock. Kurt reluctantly reached him before his was able to connect his fist to the wood door.

"Hon, I have a key," Kurt whispered. Blaine shrugged and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt opened the door softly and Blaine made a run for the stares. Kurt ran after him and herded him to his room. When he successfully got Blaine in his room he shut the door and locked it behind his. He sighed and slumped down the door. Blaine was lying on his stomach with his hands under his chin, feet swinging in the air.

"Can we make a fort?" Blaine asked with a little kiddish grin.

"How about we do something not as loud," Kurt suggested. Blaine thought for a second then his face lit up.

"Sex?" Blaine said with a devilish look.

"N-No," Kurt blushed again.

"Then what Mr. I-don't-want-to-do-anything-fun?" Blaine pouted.

"Uh, do you want to cuddle?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"I can live with that." Blaine smiled and flopped over on to his back. Kurt stood up and took off their shoes and slipped them both under the covers. Kurt throws his arm around Blaine's shoulder; Blaine snuggled into Kurt's chest.

"I love you," Blaine muttered.

"I love you, too. Now go to sleep," Kurt whispered into his curls.

So he did.

* * *

><p>"God, what happened last night?" Blaine croaked rolling over on Kurt's bed. "And, why am I wearing false eyelashes."<p>

"Oh, you refused to let me take them off because they made you look 'pretty'," Kurt smirked." Oh, and also you may have done something that got over a around million views on Youtube, over three hundred likes and over seventy-ish comments on Facebook with in the last few hours."

"Shit," Blaine groaned, "What did I do exactly?"

"It's best if I just show you," Kurt laughed, "But I have to warn you, you're barely wearing clothes."

"Oh, god." Blaine slowly sat up and winced, his hand flying up to his head. "Ugh, my head feels like it was beat with a hammer."

"Well, you did do very stupid things," Kurt giggled grabbing his lap top and sitting cross legged on the bed beside Blaine. Kurt logged into face book and went to Mike's page. Kurt clicked on the video labeled, '_Blaine 'Blaire' Anderson: Pretty Girl Rock_'. Blaine watched in horror of what he did that night.

"Four hundred fifty-two likes _and_ seventy-nine comments!" Blaine groaned.

"Let's read some of the comments shall we?" Kurt smirked.

**Wesley Montgomery: Oh my god! Thank god Blaine wasn't in panties!**

**Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, and 5 others like this**

**Brittany S. Pierce: Does this make Blaine Lebanese?" **

**Santana Lopez, Artie Abram, and 18 others like this **

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: I think it makes him Bi… **

**Mike Chang, Rachel Berry, and 12 others**** this**

**Jeff Sterling: That…or Blaine's a tranny! **

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Tina Cohen-Chang, and 21 others like this**

"Ok, that's enough of that!" Blaine screeched slamming the lap top shut. Kurt was giggling madly Blaine buried his face in Kurt's chest and groaned. Kurt pats his head sympathetically, trying to stop his giggles.

"What else did I do?" Blaine muttered.

"Well, you told everyone that you sucked me off," Blaine winced as if it hurt him, Kurt giggled.

"What else?"

"Uh, you brought up sex as a pass time," Kurt said flushing at that one. Blaine's eyes grew wide.

"Anything else?" Blaine asked, there was worry in his voice.

"Um, oh yeah, you asked if I got discount lube from my dad's garage." Kurt laughed. Blaine groaned and flopped face first into the pillows.

"H-How about I got m-make some pancakes?" Kurt asked in between fits of giggles. "Will that make it b-better?"

Blaine nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sorry for the short chapter! Sadly to say that next chapter might be the last one…but I think I'll have an epilogue though. On the bright side I have TEN other fanfics planned out and ready to write so your not getting away from me for a while ;P**

**TTFN!**

***Klisses***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

"_**Benefit day, Blaine! Wake up its Benefit day!" Livie yelled banging her fists lightly against Blaine's chest. Blaine groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. He heard Livie huff and whisper something. Out of no where something jumps on him, straddling his ass. Blaine let out a strangled 'oomph' and flips over to see Kurt's smiley face looking down at him.**_

"_**What?" Blaine asked looking up at Kurt with a smirk.**_

"_**Get up! Get up!" Kurt squealed bobbing up and down on his lap. Kurt brushed his crotch with every involuntary thrust.**_

"_**Kurt!" Blaine yelped eyeing his sister. His face was red from arousal and embarrassment.**_

"_**Wha-oh," Kurt asked looking down at the bulge under the covers. Kurt snickered and threw his leg off of Blaine and landed by Livie. "Come on, Blaine. Get up! Livie and I will make pancakes!"**_

"_**Why do you always make pancakes when I wake up?" Blaine asked rubbing his eyes and covering his crotch. Kurt and Livie look at each other and roll their eyes.**_

"_**You obviously don't understand how AWESOME pancakes truly are." Kurt huffed. He grabbed Livie's hand; Kurt turned and gave him a wink as they left his room.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Concrete Angel**

**A/N:**

**Hello again! *tear* last chapter *tear* But hey, there might be a sequel to this…but idk.**

**Ok, so there's a **_**teeny tiny**_** jump in this chapter…it's not a big one.**

**A few songs this chapter actually…**

**First one is **_**I'm The Rehab, You're The Drugs**_** by DRUGS (Destroy Rebuild Until God Shows) Play at the first *.**

**Here's the link…**

**www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=mlqZRQW2qR4**

**Second song! **_**Mean**_** by Taylor Swift! Play at second *.**

**Link… (PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE WATCH THE THIS!)**

**www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=jYa1eI1hpDE&feature=related**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Well, On To The Story! **

***Klisses***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

"_**Benefit day, Blaine! Wake up its Benefit day!" Livie yelled banging her fists lightly against Blaine's chest. Blaine groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. He heard Livie huff and whisper something. Out of no where something jumps on him, straddling his ass. Blaine let out a strangled 'oomph' and flips over to see Kurt's smiley face looking down at him.**_

"_**What?" Blaine asked looking up at Kurt with a smirk.**_

"_**Get up! Get up!" Kurt squealed bobbing up and down on his lap. Kurt brushed his crotch with every involuntary thrust.**_

"_**Kurt!" Blaine yelped eyeing his sister. His face was red from arousal and embarrassment.**_

"_**Wha-oh," Kurt asked looking down at the bulge under the covers. Kurt snickered and threw his leg off of Blaine and landed by Livie. "Come on, Blaine. Get up! Livie and I will make pancakes!"**_

"_**Why do you always make pancakes when I wake up?" Blaine asked rubbing his eyes and covering his crotch. Kurt and Livie look at each other and roll their eyes.**_

"_**You obviously don't understand how AWESOME pancakes truly are." Kurt huffed. He grabbed Livie's hand; Kurt turned and gave him a wink as they left his room.**_

* * *

><p>"Blaine, coffee," Kurt called from the kitchen. Blaine smiled and got up from the couch he was laying on. He was now in a pair of Kurt's long sweats and a tee.<p>

"Oh, thank god," Blaine said picking up the cup and bring it to his lips, taking a sip of the heavenly brown liquid.

"More like thank Kurt! God didn't make the coffee." Kurt huffed.

"Yes, but god did make you, the coffee beans, and the person who made the coffee machine." Blaine said looking over his cup. Kurt gave him a pointed look. "Right, don't believe in god, got it. Sorry."

"Whipped," The boys jumped to see Burt in the door was with a huge smile on his face.

"Dad!" Kurt yelled, "I expected that from the New Direction and maybe the Warblers, but you? I must say I'm a little disappointed in you."

"Oh, calm down kiddo I'm just teasing you." Burt laughed ruffling Kurt's hair. Kurt shot his dad an angry look and quickly fixed his hair. "You're here early Blaine."

"Yeah, I just…" Blaine trailed off. Thankfully Burt didn't notice and continued.

"Pancakes?" Burt asked.

"No, squirrels, of course pancakes," Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled lifting a pancake from the pan and placing it on the large stack on a plate. Kurt lifted up the plate and sat it down on the table. "Dig in,"

Burt and Blaine immediately grabbed a pile pancakes, and ate away. Blaine looked at Kurt who just sipped his coffee happily as he watched the guys eat.

"Kurt, why do you make pancakes all the time if you don't even eat them?" Blaine said after swallowing a large piece of pancake.

"I like to cook and besides I'm used to drinking coffee because Finn eats all the pancakes." Kurt said with a shrug. "It's not that I don't like them, they're the best."

"It's true. Kurt loves pancakes, but Finn can eat a whole plate like this and still be hungry." Burt laughed in between bites. Blaine laughed and continues to eat, he look casually at the clock and nearly chokes on his pancakes.

"You ok bud?" Burt asked, there was concern in his voice.

"F-Fine, it's just I forgot that I have something to do at twelve." Blaine said, he ate his last bit of pancake, stood up, put his plate in the sink. He walked over to Kurt and kissed him on the cheek.

"I forgot my mom told me to be home by noon," Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Bye Blaine I'll see you later!"

* * *

><p>It's been a week, the day that they've been waiting for. It's the day of the benefit party. All the emotion, nerves, and time spent worrying, planning, and decorating for this event all comes down today. It will either epically succeed or dramatically fail…<p>

"Benefit day, Blaine! Wake up its Benefit day!" Livie yelled banging her fists lightly against Blaine's chest. Blaine groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. He heard Livie huff and whisper something. Out of no where something jumps on him, straddling his ass. Blaine let out a strangled 'oomph' and flips over to see Kurt's smiley face looking down at him.

"What?" Blaine asked looking up at Kurt with a smirk.

"Get up! Get up!" Kurt squealed bobbing up and down on his lap. Kurt brushed his crotch with every involuntary thrust.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelped eyeing his sister. His face was red from arousal and embarrassment.

"Wha-oh," Kurt asked looking down at the bulge under the covers. Kurt snickered and threw his leg off of Blaine and landed by Livie. "Come on, Blaine. Get up! Livie and I will make pancakes!"

"Why do you always make pancakes when I wake up?" Blaine asked rubbing his eyes and covering his crotch. Kurt and Livie look at each other and roll their eyes.

"You obviously don't understand how AWESOME pancakes truly are." Kurt huffed. He grabbed Livie's hand; Kurt turned and gave him a wink as they left his room. Blaine swallowed and got up. He walked up to the bathroom and took a long cold shower. He was terrified; he didn't want to give his speech today. He was positive he would cry and that would show weakness and he didn't want everyone else to know how weak he actually is. He stood in the water for at least twenty minutes before he turned off the water and got out. He then did something that he never did; he dried his hair with a hair drier. Blaine then gelled his hair down and went to get dressed. He wore a short sleeve blue and red plaid shirt, a red bow tie, blue suspenders, blue vans and white skinny jeans.

Blaine ran down the steps to the kitchen, he popped his head in the door. He examined the room; at the table were Livie and his mom. They had plates of pancakes in front of him. Livie looked over to the door and saw Blaine. She opened her mouth to say something but Blaine frantically put his finger to his lips. Livie gave him thumbs up and continued to eat. Blaine smiled and looked toward the stove. Blaine smirked to see Kurt turned around cooking. Blaine silently slipped into the room. Blaine crouched and slowly tip-toed up to Kurt, quickly Blaine flung his arms around Kurt and started to kiss his neck. Kurt squealed and jumped in surprise. Kurt turned around to face him.

"Eat the pancakes, _not_ me." Kurt giggle tapping Blaine's head with his spatula.

"But you taste sooooooo much better." Blaine whined nuzzling deeper into Kurt's neck. Kurt rolled his eyes and picked up the plate next to him. Kurt started to walk and Blaine clung to his back. Kurt sat the plate down at the table; he then turned and sat down. Blaine yelped at the unpredicted motion. Blaine landed in the chair and Kurt landed on Blaine' lap. He turned and straddled Blaine's lap, he put his hands on Blaine's sides and tickled. Blaine yelped and grabbed his sides. Kurt quickly slipped out of Blaine's lap. Blaine looked up at Kurt with a pout, and Kurt looked down at Blaine wit a smirk.

"Eat," Kurt said pushing the plate toward Blaine, "We have to be at the school soon."

"I know we have to go," Blaine pouted and ate up. Kurt smiled and went to clean up. Blaine finished up quickly, washed his plate, and they were out the door.

* * *

><p>"Are you freaking kidding me, Puck? You honestly think <em>gum<em> will hold up a thirty pound speaker?" Rachel squawked and Kurt and Blaine walked into the gymnasium.

"I have a shit ton of gum! Your argument is invalid!" Puck countered. Blaine laughed at the stupidity of their argument. Kurt cleared his throat and caught their attention.

"Kurt, tell Puck gum will not hold up a thirty pound speaker!" Rachel shirked.

"Rachel," Kurt started.

"I know, I know, _shut the fuck up_," Rachel interjected.

"That was only half of what I was going to say. The second part was just let Blaine and I set up the speakers" Kurt said with an eye roll.

"Fine," Rachel huffed, she turned and walked away.

"Thanks guys," Puck said fist bumping Blaine, "So where do you want me to put my gum?"

"Just keep you gum, there's no use waiting it. I mean, come on, lets balance out the options here. On one hand you use _all_ your gum and it used for like five hours, but on the other hand you keep it and it will last _you _days." Blaine said with a charming smile.

"Good point man," Puck said and clapped Blaine on the back, "I never thought of it like that."

Puck turned and left the gym, leaving a smiling Blaine and a dumbfounded Kurt.

"How did you do that?" Kurt questioned.

"Easy, I thought like a guy," Blaine said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked he looked pissed. His hand fell to his hips. _Way to go, _Blaine thought, _I just had to piss him off._ Blaine thought fast.

"What I mean is I thought dumb and illogically." Blaine said, "You too smart and beautiful to think like a guy like Puck. You'd probably confuse him with your smart quips and advanced vocabulary."

"Nice save, Anderson," Kurt laughed as Blaine exhaled in relief. Kurt and Blaine went and hung the speakers, Puck and Finn set up tables, Mike and Sam set up the stage, Artie set up the sound and lighting, Quinn and Rachel set up the table where the refreshments would go. Mercedes Tina and Santana decorated the room, and Brittany colored in a coloring book because they didn't trust her with all the big, dangerous equipment.

* * *

><p>It took them at least four hours to set everything up. They all took a step back and looked at their work. There was a stage on one end of the gym, a small space for anyone who wanted to dance, and then there were tables. There were tables to sit at, there was a table for refreshments, there was a table to check in, there was a table to donate and get information about RAINN, and then there was the table with the shirts and bracelets. The tee shirts were teal v-necks with a little boy on it, the boy had hands covering his eyes his mouth and his forehead. In black letters beside the picture was the words '<em>Shatter the Silence<em>'. On the back were all the recognitions, there was a thanks to Breadsticks, a thanks to the school, a thanks to RAINN, a thanks to the donators, a thanks to all the students involved, et cetera. The bracelets were teal with the words '_Shatter the Silence_' on them also. They were ready for this to success. It had to be they have worked so had for this. It's all or nothing.

Its eight fifteen, the Benefit starts in fifteen minuets. Blaine took a deep breath and examined himself one more time. He was in his tee shirt, his bracelet, black skinnies, and teal vans. They were all told to wear their shirt and bracelets tonight in support. With a quick nod to the mirror he walks down the stares toward Livie's room. He knocked and walked in on the bed was Livie and Gale. They were both dresses like Blaine. Blaine realized that Livie was holding Gale and Gale was upset. Not crying upset just quiet, possibly on the verge of tears.

"Livie what's wrong with Gale?" Blaine asked jogging over the bed.

"We were rehearsing your speeches and Gale asked me a question and I couldn't answer it." Livie said she had a self disappointed look on her face.

"What was his question," Blaine asked, Livie opened her mouth but Gale responded.

"Why don't people love?" Gale asked.

"You're loved, Galey, I already told you that," Livie whispered hugging Gale tighter.

"If I'm loved then why don't I have parents? Why would any one want me? My own parent's didn't even want me!" Gale snapped tears filling his eyes.

"Gale don't talk like that, we all love you. It's like you said to Brittany, the perfect parents for you are out there for you. They just haven't found you yet." Blaine said, he got a smile on his face,

"_And I know someday that it'll all turn out  
>You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out<br>And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get  
>I just haven't met you yet."<em>

Blaine sang that one verse, he felt it necessary. Livie smiled and kissed the top of Gale's head. Gale had a small smile on his face.

"That's what I want to see," Blaine cooed wiping away a tear from his eye, "No more tears tonight, were going to the Benefit and were going to have an awesome time."

Gale nodded and got up; he helped Blaine get Livie into her chair. They said good bye to Elaine who would be there at eight thirty and they were on their way.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt," Blaine called, Kurt turned around and smiled at his boyfriend, "You look great in teal."<p>

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." Kurt smirked; he looked down at Livie and Gale and winked. Livie and Gale winked back at him.

"Ok, what was that?" Blaine asked narrowing his eyes,

"What was what?" Kurt asked attempting to look oh so innocent.

"That wink, you've got a plan. I must know." Blaine demanded playfully.

"We can't tell you!" Livie giggled.

"Yeah, only Livie, Kurtie, and I know!" Gale squealed. Blaine gave them a questionable look.

"Gale, Livie, come over here if you want to 'taste test' some of the food." Quinn called from the refreshment table. Gale and Livie looked at each other, squealed, Gale grabbed Livie's chair and wheeled them to the food. Blaine walked behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm going to get you to tell me what you secret is," Blaine muttered, he placed his chin on Kurt's shoulder bone.

"Is that so?" Kurt said casually, secretly envying Livie and Gale for getting out of this so easily. Blaine hummed into Kurt's shoulder; he slowly peppered soft kisses across the bone.

"Ahem, stops making out with your boyfriend and let us know where to help." Kurt and Blaine jumped at the muscular voice. Their heads shot up and they smiled at the familiar person.

"Adam," Blaine blushed, "we didn't expect you to be here so easily,"

"We know," Marilyn smiled warmly back, "Kurt said we –"

"That'd be fantastic," Kurt said, "We can find-"

"Mariwyn, Adam, Mariwyn, Adam!" Livie squealed wheeling herself toward the young couple with Gale not far behind. She rolled up in front of them and hugged their legs. Adam chuckled and kneeled down beside her chair and hugged.

"Well, who do we have here?" Adam asked looking at Gale hide behind Livie's chair.

"Oh, this is my bestest friend, Gale!" Livie said grabbing him by the hand and practically throwing him into Adam. Gale quickly stumbled back to stand in front of him.

"Well, hello Gale," Marilyn cooed kneeling down beside the shy boy, "There's no need to be shy we wont hurt you."

"Yeah Galey, they aren't like your _parents_." Livie said '_parents_' with a disgusted look.

"Oh, well, were you parents Gale?" Adam asked placing a hand on Gale's shoulder; he flinched but then relaxed into his kind touch.

"Gale was taken from his parents, they were mean and almost killed him, so he's an orphan," Livie whispered, attempting to not have Gale hear her. But unfortunately Gale heard and burst into tears.

"Oh, dear," Marilyn cooed picking Gale up in her arms. His head fell onto her shoulder and she rocked him soothingly, "There, there, no need to cry, baby, you're safe now."

"How about we go and comfort him so he's not a mess before the Benefit?" Adam asked almost begging, placing a hand on Gale's back, and rubbing small circles on Gale's back.

"That would be very helpful, thank you." Kurt said with a small sympathetic smile. Adam returned the smile as he put his free arm around Marilyn and led them a free table.

"Ok, everyone, its five minuets till show time," Rachel squealed. "All performers back stage for make up and when their performing!"

* * *

><p>"Two hundred, there are two hundred people who are here tonight." Blaine said nervously, biting at his thumb nail lightly. It has been an hour into the night, they had already had two speeches from the representatives of RAINN, and five performances to keep people entertained. Kurt had just got off stage after performing <em>Concrete Angel<em>. It was a tear jerker for the crowd.

"Oh come on," Kurt said with an eye roll," You've preformed in front of larger crowds."

"I know, that's not the problem," Blaine said looking at Kurt who gave him a questioning look. Blaine sighed and continues; "Only a handful of people know my story, and know they are going to be hearing mine, my sisters, _and_ Gale's!"

"it's going to be fine ,babe, I promise." Kurt said kissing him on the cheek. "Now go out there and knock them off their asses!"

Blaine takes a deep breath and walks out on the stage to face the two hundred supporters.

"H-Hello, I'm Blaine Anderson. Some of you may know me from school, I am a junior here. I just moved here this year. And many few know why I actually moved, and to tell the truth we moved here because the people in Indiana were catching on," Blaine said. There were whispers all over the crowd. Most were, '_what is he talking about?_' or '_catch on to what?_' Blaine took another breath and continued. "People were catching on that every day I would come to school with either a new bruise or a new cut. Sometimes even a broken bone. People asked what had happened and I had to lie, I always said I was a klutz, which is true. But it was never why I was hurt, the truth was, I was abused." There were gasps from the crowd.

"It's true, my dad would beat me it I talked back or if I forgot to do the simplest things. It wasn't always physical; it was verbal, and emotional. He would call me '_fag_', '_fairy_', '_faggot_', or other horrible thing any person would call someone who is gay. When I came out to my father it was horrible. It all got worse, that night he told my mom, who is the most wonderful woman in the world, that she was raising a 'fag'. He broke three of my ribs, broke my arm clean in half, and fractured my skull. He beat me so bad at the beginning of the school year I had to miss the first month of school. I've been to multiple schools over the past few years. If it wasn't for my friend, Thad, I wouldn't be here tonight." Blaine said, the crowd gasped again. "He almost didn't make it. I was at Dalton Academy, I-I sick, just sick of all the _shit_ my father put me through. So I got a-a rope and typed to the ceiling, I had my foot out to kick away the chair I was on when Thad came rushing in freaking about homework he'd lost. He talked me out of killing myself. When I had to make back to Indiana he made me promise that I wouldn't hurt myself, and I a man of my word. And when we moved here, to Lima, I guess it got a little better. I mean I met Kurt. He's like my rock, my life saver. With out him I would drown. So just think about what I've said. Abuse isn't cool, bullying isn't cool. Please donate to help out teens and children like me. So now for the fun part, this song is dedicated to my father…"

*Blaine pointed to the band behind him. A electric guitar broke the silence of the crowd. The drums soon filled the air. Blaine grabbed the mike and did his special skill.

_**Come on** let's do this the right way.  
>'Cause it's over, it's over,<br>And things will never be the same.  
>I tried so hard for years working out my flaws,<br>And now it's over, it's over.  
>I'll think of you when the curtain calls.<br>And now your friends are enemies._

_You just run, run, run._  
><em>You just run this to the ground.<em>  
><em>I'll send this out to you.<em>  
><em>In hopes that you may drown.<em>  
><em>You just run, run, run.<em>  
><em>You've broken what you love.<em>  
><em>I'll drag this out to you.<em>  
><em>I'm the rehab, you're the drugs.<em>

The crowd burst into loud cheers. A large group of teens from the school burst to the dance floor. They danced around wildly to the fast beat music. Blaine smiled and really got into the song.

_You've got nothing to say._  
><em>'Cause it's over, it's over.<em>  
><em>And things will never be the same.<em>  
><em>I know that the failure will be a knife.<em>  
><em>'Cause it's over, it's over.<em>  
><em>I won't hesitate to twist it right.<em>  
><em>And now your friends are enemies.<em>

_You just run, run, run._  
><em>You just run this to the ground.<em>  
><em>I'll send this out to you.<em>  
><em>In hopes that you may drown.<em>  
><em>You just run, run, run.<em>  
><em>You've broken what you love.<em>  
><em>I'll drag this out to you.<em>  
><em>I'm the rehab, you're the drugs.<em>

Blaine liked the positive reaction from the crowd. He felt like a rock star performing in front of thousands of screaming fans. But it was just two hundred supporters of the Benefit that could sound like a thousand. Literally, their screams echoed of the walls of the gym, making it sound like over thousands of people were in the room.

_Drown, drown, I'm filling up your lungs._  
><em>Drown, drown, I'm the rehab, you're the drugs.<em>  
><em>I'm the rehab, you're the drugs.<em>

_**I'm the rehab, you're the drugs.**_

_Wait, wait._  
><em>I'll wait for you to fall.<em>  
><em>You're time is running out.<em>  
><em>Wait, wait.<em>  
><em>I'll wait for you to stall.<em>  
><em>For now you scream and shout.<em>  
><em>And now your friends are enemies.<em>

The crowd wailed when Blaine scream part of the song. He looked over the crowd to where a group of New Directions were standing. They were awestruck at Blaine's secret talent.

_You just run, run, run._  
><em>You just run this to the ground.<em>  
><em>I'll send this out to you.<em>  
><em>In hopes that you may drown.<em>  
><em>You just run, run, run.<em>  
><em>You've broken what you love.<em>  
><em>I'll drag this out to you.<em>  
><em>I'm the rehab, you're the drugs.<em>

_Drown, drown, I'm filling up your lungs._  
><em>Drown, drown, I'm the rehab, you're the drugs.<em>  
><em>I'm the rehab, you're the drugs.<em>

The song came to an end and the crowd cheered madly for Blaine, who smiled bowed and walked off the stage. Right behind the curtain was Livie, she was clinging on to it nervously.

"You're up sweets," Blaine said petting her hair gently. Livie took a deep breath and wheeled herself onto stage, the crowed 'awed' at the presence of the little girl in the wheelchair.

"Hi ya, everyone," Livie said with a huge smile on her face. "I'm Olivia, but everyone calls me Livie. So I have to break this to you my brother was just on stage. So yep, I was abused too. Not as often or as bad as Blainey was but abuse is abuse. It hurt really badly when daddy hits us. He once told me I needed to grow up. I just didn't listen; I didn't want to grow up. But there was an issue where I had to grow up, I had to be strong. It was my birthday at the beginning of this month. I didn't have a party; I didn't spend it with friends or with family. I couldn't, I was in the hospital in a comma." There were little murmurs through the crowd.

"My daddy was mad that my mommy slept in my bed and not in his. He yelled and shook me, he punched me. Mommy tried to help, but daddy snapped her arm and she fell asleep. Daddy shook me more and then threw me; he threw me at the bed pole. And-and I don't remember anything else. I remember waking up in the hospital. I couldn't feel my legs or remember who anyone was. Turns out my legs stopped working and I remember everyone now. They said it would take me a while before I learned to walk again. I've been going to physical therapy all the time. Kurtie, Galey can you come out here?" there crowd whispered more as Kurt and Gale stepped out on the stage. "I worked hard and I want to show you my progress."

Kurt and Gale each took one of her arms and helped her to her feet. They each took a small step away, barely touching her. She lifted her leg and took a step forward, it was wobbly but it was a step. She kept taking small steps, the crowd cheered her on. Blaine ran out onto the stage. Livie saw him and started to walk toward him. Blaine engulfed her in a huge hug. Not five seconds later, Elaine was on the stage crying and hugging Livie like there was no tomorrow.

"You see there's nothing that's not possible if you set your mind to it. So we can stop child abuse!" Livie squealed happily. She wiggled and Blaine put her down. She slowly made her way to the mike. "Kurtie helped Gale and I pick out a song to sing."

*The audience cheered, Gale smiled and picked up the banjo on the side of the stage and started to play. The soft sound of a banjo quiets the crazy crowd.

(**A/N: Bond=Gale, plain italics=Livie, underlined=both)**

_**You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
>You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
>You, pickin' on the weaker man<strong>_

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_  
><em>But you don't know what you don't know<em>

They hit the chorus, their youthful voices ringing throughout the gymnasium. The crowd loved it, they clapped to the beat and Gale strummed away nervously._Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation_  
><em>You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them<em>  
><em>I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you<em>  
><em>I just wanna feel okay again<em>

Livie was holding onto the mike stand and staying back and fourth, Gale had broken out of his shell. He was strumming away happily, singing with joy and happiness._**I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
>But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road<br>And you don't know what you don't know**__Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>_  
><em>_**  
>Why you gotta be so mean?<strong>_

Livie put he arm around Gale for support as they sang. Gale smiled and sang the next line._**  
><strong>__  
><em>_**And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
>With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening<br>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things**__  
>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<em>

_**But all you are is mean  
>All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life<br>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean**__  
><em>

The people were all around the stage. Some had cameras and were taking pictures, while other members of the clump of people had video recorders and were recording the performance.

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>**  
>Why you gotta be so mean?<strong>_

**Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city**_  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>**And all you're ever gonna be is mean **  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>**Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me **  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

The song came to an end and everyone yelled praises and encouraging words to the young singers. Livie looked at Gale and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Gale smiled and turned a shade of pink. Blaine laughed at the two of them.

"Well, I'm done on stage, take it away Gale!" Livie laughed slowly making it to Blaine, who picked her up and carrier her off stage. Gale stood there frozen.

"H-Hi, I'm Gale McCabe. Since I'm standing up here I bet you can guess that I was abused. I was, my mommy wasn't as nice as Livie's. She left me, and-and my daddy blamed me for it. I once told him that it was mean for him to hurt me, which was a big mistake. He told me that he was the dad and I was the naughty son, and that I needed constant punishment. He told me to never talk back to him, but I opened my mouth to yell at him and he picked me up. He threw me off the balcony. I-I landed in the rose bush. I got cuts and scars; I didn't wake up for a long time because I hit my head really hard. I remember a time when I had nothing. I was always sad, but one day at school I met Livie. She was crying I asked her what was wrong. She told me, and we became best friends. I looked after her and she looked after me. After the balcony accident I was taken from my daddy. I didn't have any family members that would take me so I went to the orphanage. I'm not happy there but it's better than being beaten. I wish someone would have stopped before my mommy left. If tonight is good, we can stop kids from having a life that I had. Thank you." Gale said sadly, he turned and walked off stage. There wasn't a dry eye in the whole room.

"Hi everyone, I'm Kurt Hummel." Kurt said wiping his eyes quickly, "And we have a surprise for Gale,"

Gale stopped and turned around; Kurt grabbed a stool and patted the seat. Gale walked up and took the seat.

"Gale informed us that a few days ago, it was his seventh birthday," Kurt smiled as Gale's eyes grew, "He also told us that he has never had a birthday party, so who wants to help celebrate Gale's birthday?"

The audience cheered, Kurt started to sing 'happy birthday' and everyone joined in. Gale had the biggest smile on his face. This was the second happiest Kurt's ever seen Gale. The first was when Livie kissed him. Gale looked like one of the happiest kids in the whole world tonight. But after that, the party started to die down, it was around ten o'clock. After the speeches, the New Directions preformed a little bit, and everyone just talked.

Kurt smiled and looked around the room. There was a group of New Directions taking pictures and signing autographs, some were eating, some just talking or dancing to the simple music that was coming out if the speakers. Blaine was on the dance floor with Livie, gently twirling her and dipping her. At one of the tables Gale was asleep on Marilyn's lap. She was smiling and running her hand through Gale's hair. Adam was smiling had his arm comfortable around his wife. Kurt squeaked when out of no where some one grabbed him and spun him around. Kurt smiled to see Blaine standing in front of him.

"We did it," Blaine smiled pulling Kurt into a hug, "We really did it."

"We did," Kurt said into Blaine's neck, "Did Rachel tell you how much money we made tonight?"

No, no one told me," Blaine said pulling back from him.

"We made over ten thousand dollars!" Kurt said excitedly, "Isn't that fantastic!"

"Y-yeah, but how?" Blaine laughed.

"The shirts and bracelets were huge hits! Also people bought food, and the ticket money!" Kurt said literally jumping for joy. Blaine grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss. Kurt quickly pulled away.

"Blaine! We can't do that here!" Kurt hissed looking around to see if anyone was watching.

"Of course we can! We just made over ten thousand dollars towards stopping child abuse, and all I want to do is kiss my damn boyfriend and be happy! Is that to much to ask?" Blaine whined.

"No its not, come here," Kurt laughed and for once in their entire lives they kissed in public and didn't care who saw.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE…<strong>

_Allot can change in one year. Kurt and Blaine are still happily together, Livie and Gale are still best friends, all is right. Gale even has a new family. Gale was obviously adopted by Marilyn and Adam McCabe. For Gale's birthday Kurt, Blaine, and Livie gave him Gaga, since Burt and Elaine didn't want a dog at this time. Butch Karofsky finally told someone about his father hitting him and his father got put in jail. Now what's left of the Karofsky family is living happily. The Benefit was a huge success and has helped over a hundred children nation wide; making it a better world one child at a time._

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Awe, it's the end :'( it's sad to see this story go but what can you do? All good things have to end. But you haven't seen the last of me yet! I'm writing the first chapter of my next fanfic! It will either be up today or tomorrow…**

**I want to thank you all for the support for this story! I love you all!**

**¡Adios mis amigos!**

***Klisses***

**~Sydney :)**


End file.
